Scarfs, not Bowties
by MidnightAlabasterRose
Summary: Sebastian liked Blaine at first.But then he saw Blaine's boyfriend,the fablous Kurt Hummel, and he changes his mind. He has a new target now.And Blaine doesn't like Sebastian flirting with his boyfriend.He doesn't like it at all.Jealous,Possessive Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before you read this you must know a few things first.**

**Blaine is taller than Kurt in this fanfic. (Believe me, it will fit for the story)**

**Blaine gets jealous easily**

**Sebastian likes Kurt instead of Blaine (just in case you didn't catch that in the summary)**

**That's pretty much it. Hope you enjoy the chapter. It is rated M for later chapters.**

Sebastian had heard about Blaine Anderson ever since he had come to Dalton not too long ago. The boy was a legend. People spoke of him in the halls, in the classrooms, and definitely amongst the Warblers, where he was missed the most. Blaine had left before Sebastian had come, which was a pity, since Sebastian found himself very interested in the boy. His picture was displayed proudly in the Warbler's practice room, and the Warbler's were constantly comparing everyone's voice to Blaine's, like his voice was the most amazing thing in the world.

Sebastian had tried his best to show off his talent in singing, hoping to fill in for the hazel-eyed boy, but apparently he wasn't good enough to do just that. The Warbler's missed Blaine dearly, yet Sebastian didn't see why. They sounded amazing as a group. How could one boy make that much of a difference?

So, in his curiosity, Sebastian had tried to find out as much about Blaine as he could. He had to admit that Blaine was rather cute in the picture. He wouldn't mind getting to know him.

Yes, Sebastian was gay. His father hadn't been too accepting when he found him making out with another dude on the couch one day. He had been sent to Dalton because if he was there he didn't have to come home every day. His father also hoped that sending him to a private school would force the gay out of him. 'Yeah, good job, Dad.' Sebastian thought. 'Send me to an all boys' school. That will most definitely make me stop being gay.'

But Sebastian couldn't complain. There were many gay boys here at Dalton, and Sebastian could have any boy he wanted. He had already taken advantage of this fact. Using his good looks and devilish charm, he had managed to sleep with quite a few boys already. They were easy to manipulate.

He had torn apart quite a few relationships too. Not that he cared. Sebastian got what he wanted, and then after that he just didn't care anymore. If the boy had a boyfriend, then Sebastian just slowly slipped in and spilt them apart. When they were apart and one had been accused as a cheater, he would leave and move on to his next target. It was sort of a game.

He had heard from the Warblers that Blaine had left Dalton because of a boy. This sort of stunned Sebastian. Not even he was dedicated to any of the boys he had 'dated'. What was so special about this Kurt kid anyway? Blaine had been very popular here, and had been one of the top Warblers. To give it away all for one boy seemed rather foolish. He had gathered a few more details, but nothing of importance.

For a while he had forgotten about Blaine. That is, until he turned up at their Warbler practice. They were singing '_Uptown Girl'_ when he had appeared in the doorway. Sebastian recognized him immediately. Blaine looked even better in person. He had stood there in an innocent little sweater, smiling happily as he watched. Sebastian grinned at him and danced closer, never losing his beat. Soon after, Blaine had joined in, picking up the dance moves in seconds. Sebastian kept a watchful eye on him the whole time, not even hiding the fact that he was checking Blaine out. He liked the whole innocent school boy act that Blaine was putting on. It was very sexy.

After Blaine had his little reunion with his friends, Sebastian took him to the Lima Bean, coming up with some lie about wanting some tips about song choices. He stared at Blaine while the boy rambled on and on, not really listening. Blaine, he decided, was going to take a little bit of effort. But it would be worth it. Before he left he asked to see Blaine again, and Blaine agreed, not the least bit suspicious. Sebastian loved it when they were so very innocent.

When they met up again, Sebastian openly flirted with Blaine, a technique that had worked many times. But Blaine only seemed confused. Apparently he didn't get hit on all that much.

And as Sebastian suspected, Blaine brought up his boyfriend. Sebastian assured Blaine that this didn't matter; absolutely sure his good looks would win over Blaine. But Blaine was determined. He claimed that his boyfriend was really important to him. Sebastian wasn't concerned. He had dealt with this kind of thing before. It was no big deal.

Still, Blaine was stubborn, and Sebastian didn't know why. What was so great about his boyfriend anyway?

His question was answered when Kurt appeared at Blaine's side, eyeing Sebastian warily. And then Sebastian understood. His mouth fell open slightly. Blaine was cute but Kurt was…_hot_. He was wearing the most adorable outfit from only the best designers. His hair was styled to perfection and his eyes were a beautiful shade of bluish green. His porcelain skin was flawless, and Sebastian just wanted to place red marks all over it. His lips were red, standing out against the white of his face. And when Kurt bent over to place his bag gently on the floor, showing off his perfect ass framed by sinfully tight skinny jeans, Sebastian had definitely found his new target.

The pale angel stuck his hand out to Sebastian, who was still speechless. "Kurt," he said, his voice light and musical. "Kurt Hummel."

Sebastian regained himself and smirked. He grabbed the small hand and placed a gentle kiss on the smooth skin. "Hello, Princess. Don't you look stunning in that little outfit. Very sexy."

Kurt blushed a furious shade of red that made him look adorable. He jerked his hand back and glared while taking his seat next to Blaine, who Sebastian had only just remembered was there. Blaine caught on to Sebastian's sudden change. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Sebastian, this is _my _boyfriend, Kurt." Blaine said, that smile returning to his face as he looked at Kurt. "Kurt, this is Sebastian…"

Sebastian interrupted him. "Blaine and I meet at Dalton. He didn't mention how beautiful his boyfriend is. And the Warbler's couldn't even begin to describe your beauty." He purred, lacing the compliments on thick. Kurt seemed like the kind of boy who liked that sort of thing.

He was rewarded with another blush of embarrassment from Kurt and a dirty glare from Blaine. He hadn't thought Blaine to be the jealous type. But he could see why. If he had a sexy little thing like that he wouldn't let anyone look at him. It didn't matter though. Sebastian loved a challenge. And if it took a little effort to get into those deliciously tight skinny jeans, then the end result would totally be worth it. He could picture Kurt laid out on a bed, his fancy clothes thrown all around the room, screaming as Sebastian pounded into him and marked that creamy white neck as his own.

He wondered if the two had had sex yet. He doubted it. Kurt looked like the poster boy for virgins everywhere. That made it all the sweeter. The thought that with some sweet words and a few gifts, he would be able to take that purity from Kurt…oh, it sent shivers down his spine. His target today had been Blaine, the innocent school boy, but now it was Kurt, the perfectly styled angel. He was sure he could win Kurt over in a heartbeat. He pictured Kurt's ass again. He bet Kurt would definitely be on the list of his top ten fucks.

He was staring at Kurt with a hungry look in his eyes, imagining what he would do to the small boy, when Blaine's voice brought him back to reality. Reluctantly, he turned his gaze from Kurt to look at Blaine, not hiding the annoyance that was etched into his face. Sure, Blaine was still cute with his little bowtie and gelled hair, but compared to Kurt he didn't even catch Sebastian's interest. Blaine dressed nice, sure, but Kurt's super tight outfit that showed off every curve on the boy's lithe body made him want to drool. How had Blaine not tapped that yet?

But maybe Kurt was one of those, 'I'm not ready types'. Sebastian loved those. He loved to pin them down and make them feel every touch he gave them, every mark he made. He asks them if they're ready now as they're senseless with pleasure. Of course, they nod, the whole experience so exciting and new to them. When it comes time to finally to go all the way, they hesitate and tell him to stop. But by that time he is already too far gone to stop. When it's all over and done, they threaten that they will tell on him for what he did. He only laughed and said if they did that, then he might let the little secret about them being gay slip out to all the homophobes around town. That instantly shut them up.

This little trick wouldn't work on Kurt though, as Kurt was openly gay and didn't seem to care what anyone else thought. Sebastian would have to deal with that problem afterwards. Right now all he could think about was Kurt's slim body and the expanse of smooth shoulder he was currently eyeing.

"Sebastian, I think we're going to leave now." Said Blaine, standing up and taking Kurt with him. Kurt glared at Sebastian while leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder and linking hands with his boyfriend. They made a move to leave.

Sebastian wasn't about to let Kurt leave. "Wait a second. Sorry if I was rude. I didn't mean to be." Blaine eyed him cautiously. "I was just wondering what you guys were doing this weekend."

"Kurt was coming over my house." Blaine grinned down at Kurt. "First, we're going to practice for glee club, and Kurt wanted to help me with my clothes." Blaine laughed. "Then we're going to pop some popcorn, sit on the bed and watch movies until we fall asleep." Kurt smiled up at him, parting his red lips and showing off perfectly white teeth.

'These two totally haven't had sex yet,' Sebastian thought, looking at the couple who probably thought falling asleep while watching movies while their hands were touching was as sexy as it got. He rolled his eyes. He could teach Kurt a thing or two about sex. He was actually looking forward to it, because he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.

"As…nice as that sounds, how about I hook you two up with some fake IDs and you come to the local gay bar with me?"

Kurt's eyes went huge, as did Blaine's. "Ummm…that's not really something Kurt and I do." Blaine muttered, looking more than a little embarrassed.

"Come on," Sebastian said, standing up and smirking at the two, but mostly at Kurt. "It'll be fun. Just some dancing, a few drinks, and a whole bunch of gay dudes. You'll fit right in, Princess." That wasn't totally true. Sebastian knew quite a few gay dudes, and none of them were so obviously gay like Kurt. Not many went to that extreme. But he lied, because he really wanted Kurt to come. In a club it would be easy for him to separate Kurt from Blaine and maybe do a little dirty dancing.

"I don't know…" Blaine still seemed hesitant.

"We'll do it." Said Kurt proudly, shocking Sebastian a little.

Blaine gave him a look. "What?"

"Yeah," Said Kurt with confidence. He squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. "We have a bunch of firsts to start crossing of our lists." He gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek. "It could be fun." He turned his steely gaze on Sebastian. "We're in."

"Alright," Sebastian smiled. "See you on Saturday. Especially you, Princess." He gave Kurt a little wink.

Blaine seemed speechless. His mouth was opening and closing, trying to form words. "Come on, Blaine." Kurt tugged lightly at Blaine's hand and led him out of the coffee shop.

Sebastian watched Kurt's swinging hips as he left the shop, admiring the fashionable boy's ass. "Don't worry, Kurt." He said, grinning. "I'll be a whole lot of fun. Once Blaine's out of the way." He took a sip from his now cold coffee. "You'll be all mine soon enough, Princess."

**What do you think? This is my first Glee fanfic, so I could use some feedback. I watched 'the first time', and I was just thinking, 'what if Sebastian fell for Kurt instead?' Well there you go. I'll try to update soon. If you have any ideas or suggestions, just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine made sure everything was absolutely perfect for when Kurt was going to come over. It was Friday night, and his boyfriend had promised to come over at seven. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Burt had finally agreed to let Kurt stay over Blaine's house, as long as he swore up and down that there would be no sex whatsoever.

Normally they went over Kurt's house so that Burt could keep an eye on them and make sure there was no funny business. But not this time. This time Blaine and Kurt would have the whole house to themselves. Blaine's parents weren't home and would be gone all week. The two boys would be free to sing, eat, watch movies until the dead of night, and fall asleep next to each other.

Oh how Blaine loved doing that. When Kurt fell asleep cuddled close to him, Blaine felt like he was in Heaven. Kurt looked like a little angel when he slept, and was so beautiful it made Blaine's heart ache. He would stare at Kurt as he too drifted off into sleep, his dreams filled with lovely dreams of the two of them together, forever. He definitely thought he was the luckiest person in the world to be able to call Kurt his boyfriend. Nobody else could do that.

Not even Sebastian. Jealously flared up inside him. He had never been jealous before he met Kurt, but since that day on the staircase every time he saw Kurt talking to another boy it just made him so incredibly jealous, even during the time he had denied his feelings for Kurt. When Kurt had been at Dalton, the other boys there had shown interest in him, and asked Blaine about him, but Blaine would always say that he and Kurt were going out. At the time he didn't know why he lied to all the guys who liked Kurt, but now he realized it was because he loved Kurt, and the thought of his angel with anyone else broke his heart. And seeing Sebastian kiss Kurt's hand, and hearing him shower _his _boyfriend with complements, had brought back that jealously.

He trusted Kurt but…well; Kurt had always been the one who went after the boys, not the other way around. He probably wasn't used to getting hit on. Sebastian would probably take advantage of that fact. Blaine had seen the way Sebastian was checking Kurt out with that look in his eyes. It had taken all of Blaine's willpower to punch that smirk off the blonde boy's face. Blaine wasn't usually violent. He was more of the 'problems can be fixed by talking 'type of guy. Yet, when Sebastian had looked at Kurt like that, god had he just wanted to show him whose boyfriend Kurt was. He had wanted to pull Kurt into a fiery, passionate kiss that would let Sebastian know that taking Kurt from him wasn't an option.

But he couldn't do that. Kurt still wasn't completely cool with kissing in public, no doubt because of the bullying he received in school. Blaine was lucky to get the occasional peck on the cheek, and only in secrecy did they kiss properly. And Blaine loved it when they kissed. Kurt's lips always felt so right against his own, so perfect. Kurt tasted like mint and coffee. Their tongues would battle for dominance that Blaine would win, and he explored every bit of Kurt's mouth. But all they did was kiss. Whenever Blaine would try to take it farther, Kurt would always stop him. But Blaine was okay with that, because it was what Kurt wanted. When Kurt was ready they would take it farther, and only then. And he held back, even though when Kurt wore his little outfits that where so tight they should be illegal he hardened at the sight. He held back even when Kurt danced and looked so sexy shaking his little butt. It was hard, yes, but worth it. Kurt was perfect, and Blaine didn't want to do anything to lose him.

Blaine straightened out the table, making sure the pizza was still warm, and that both of their glasses were filled. Everything had to be perfect. This was the first time Kurt would see his house. Oh god, this was the first time Kurt would see his house! He had to make a good impression. But his room was a mess!

Quickly as he could he ran up the stairs and threw open his bedroom door. There were clothes all over the floor and his bed was unmade. The trash bin was full and spilling over. Kurt would hate it! Without the morning inspections that had been mandatory at Dalton, Blaine had gotten lazy with cleaning. Mentally slapping himself, Blaine rushed around, shoving things under the bed and picking up scattered pieces of trash. After his room was up to par, Blaine checked himself in the mirror. Hair slicked back? Check. Tight fitting V-neck t-shirt? Check. Nice pair of skinny jeans? Check. Blaine admitted he was a bit underdressed, and knew Kurt would still be his fashionista self, but this was his house, and he just wanted to chill. Besides, Blaine had to prove he could look as good as any other boy Kurt saw. And he thought he looked pretty hot.

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin. He ran down the stairs, unable to cover up his excitement. Kurt was here! When he arrived at the door, he straightened himself out as best he could and then opened it. Kurt stood there, smiling up at him and clutching his jacket close to his small body. His nose was tipped red from the cold and he looked absolutely adorable. Blaine leaned forward and kissed it, loving the blush that tiptoed across Kurt's face. "Hi," he breathed, leaning against the door and staring at Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt replied. "Are you going to let me in?"

Blaine laughed. "I don't know. You look really cute right now. I could stay out here for a bit longer."

Kurt huffed and gave a little pout. "Blaine Anderson, I have worked too hard to keep my skin in perfect condition for me to catch frostbite so you can stare at me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's not that cold, Kurt." Kurt glared at him. "Fine, you can come in." He held open the door so Kurt could enter. His boyfriend strolled in with his usual strut that made his hips swing from side to side. Blaine had to suppress a moan as he tore his eyes from Kurt's butt and took the small boy's large, knee-length jacket to hang it on the coatrack. Underneath, Kurt was wearing a collared white dress shirt topped with a black sleeveless vest. A black tie hung in the middle. His black jeans were so tight they could have been painted on. It took all off Blaine's will power to not rip them off and see the sexy little body underneath. If Kurt only knew what he did to Blaine…

'He can't be wearing underwear in those pants. That's impossible.' Blaine thought. But then Blaine pictured Kurt without underwear on and he almost lost it.

Instead, he took a calming breath and went over to Kurt, who was looking around in awe. "Your house is gorgeous, Blaine!" he squealed, running over to touch the soft couch and inspect the wall colors. "The colors blend together perfectly!"

Blaine smiled. He loved it when Kurt got all excited like this. He went up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders so he could hold him close. "So," said Blaine, placing his head on top of Kurt's. "How did you convince your dad to let you stay over?"

Kurt managed to shuffle around so that he was facing Blaine. "Well, Carole had to work late today, so family dinner night wasn't going to happen anyway, but to come over to your house and stay the night, I had to promise to work extra hours in the shop."

"Is this worth it?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's chest, pale, thin fingers splayed over his shirt. "And besides, I finally get to see you out of those horrid sweater vests."

It was Blaine's turn to pout. "But you love my sweater vests."

Kurt laughed. Blaine loved that sound. It was so musical, so magical. "They make you look like a five year old in a bad gap commercial."

Blaine chuckled. "At least I don't look like Mr. Schue."

Kurt gave a gasp and Blaine a playful slap on the chest. "I take offense to that."

"I'm kidding," Blaine leaned down so that his lips were hovering just over Kurt's. "You pull off vests way better than he does."

"Of course I do." Kurt said, tapping Blaine on the nose. "But just because of the Mr. Schue comment, no kissing right now."

Blaine pouted again and placed his forehead against Kurt's, staring into Kurt's beautiful glaz eyes. "But I like kissing you." He whispered, ghosting his lips over the red one's next to his.

Before Blaine knew what was happening Kurt had spun away from him with a little twirl and was strutting his way towards the kitchen. "Maybe next time you'll think twice about insulting my fashion sense." He called over his shoulder.

With a frown on his face, Blaine followed. He found Kurt sitting on a stool near the island in the middle of the room. He had already opened the pizza box and was looking into it. "Really, Blaine? Pizza? Do you want me to not fit into these jeans anymore?" Kurt looked at his and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Blaine took a seat on the stool next to him and placed his hand on Kurt's leg, giving it a light squeeze. "That would be horrible. I really like those jeans." Kurt blushed when Blaine's hand went a bit higher. "But I think you'll be fine eating pizza this one time. I got your favorite."

"Fine," Kurt finally relented, taking a slice and biting into it.

They spent the next two hours eating and talking. They talked about the Glee club, the songs they wished to sing in it, the latest fashions, and how the bullying was going at school. Kurt still hadn't gotten over the prom ordeal. And afterwards the bullying had gotten worse. Blaine had tried his best, but he couldn't be there all the time. Kurt didn't want to transfer again though, so he stayed and put up with it. Every time Blaine saw a bruise mar Kurt's beautiful skin, it made him so angry. Whenever he caught somebody hurting Kurt he made sure they learned never to do it again.

Kurt wanted to practice singing, but Blaine said he was really tired and just wanted to relax. Kurt had protested until Blaine had picked him up and carried him bridal style up the stairs with Kurt complaining the whole way.

When they made it to the room Blaine kicked open the door and when he made it to the bed, gently laid Kurt down and got on top of him. Kurt smiled beneath him and Blaine leaned down to kiss those pretty red lips. He was stopped by a finger on his mouth. Kurt shook his head, a smirk on his face. "I said no kissing, Blaine."

Blaine took the hand and moved it to the side, giving him access to Kurt's mouth again. "I've been a good boy, Kurt. I think I deserve a treat." And before Kurt could stop him again, he caught Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt quickly kissed back and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Kurt tasted so _good._ Blaine pushed against Kurt's teeth and was easily granted access. Kurt's tongue fought his, but Blaine won, like always. He explored Kurt's mouth further, tasting every bit of his boyfriend he could. Kurt sucked on his tongue, causing Blaine to moan into the kiss. It gave Blaine satisfaction to know that Sebastian couldn't do this with Kurt. Because Kurt was his boyfriend. Just his.

Blaine moved down to Kurt's gorgeous neck. Kurt shivered as Blaine worshiped every bit of pale skin that he kissed and licked at. He picked a spot and placed a very noticeable hickey there so that anybody who looked would see it. He loved how it stood out against how pale Kurt was. It was his mark, showing everybody that Kurt was taken.

One of his hands slipped into Kurt's soft hair and the other moved to Kurt's shirt which was tucked into his pants. He pulled it out and slipped his hand under it so he could feel Kurt's smooth skin. Kurt instantly stiffened and broke the kiss. "Blaine, no." he mumbled, his face flushed from the kiss but also from embarrassment at not being able to go farther.

Blaine stopped and cupped Kurt's face in his hands. "It's okay, Kurt," Blaine said, giving Kurt a light kiss on the lips. "When you're ready."

Kurt still wasn't happy. "I'm such a baby penguin." His eyes were slowly going misty. Blaine felt bad. He didn't want Kurt to feel pressured or anything. Blaine was willing to wait as long as Kurt wanted.

"But you're my baby penguin." Blaine whispered, wiping away the tears that had formed in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt cracked a smile. "At least I'm a fashionable baby penguin." He said.

"Very fashionable," Blaine agreed. He then got up and went towards his DVD rack to pick a movie. "I'm thinking House of Wax. How about that?"

"Isn't that a horror movie?" Kurt asked nervously. Kurt didn't like horror movies.

But that was Blaine's plan. Whenever Kurt got scared he did what most girls did and curled up against someone. That someone being Blaine in this instance. "Yeah, but don't worry. I'll tell you when the scary parts are. I'll protect you." He put the movie in a pressed play, before falling backwards onto the bed. He turned to start cuddling with Kurt but Kurt had gotten up and was heading towards the door.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt looked at him and rolled his eyes. "If I'm going to be cuddling with you the rest of the night, then I have to do my nightly skin care regimen right now. I'm going to get what I need." His hand was on his hip, leaning his weight to one side of his body and he was giving Blaine a 'duh' look.

Blaine sat up and patted the spot beside him. "You can do it in the morning. You look fine. Don't cut into our cuddling time."

Kurt shook his head and continued walking towards the door. "I can't just skip a night, Blaine. I have to look my best."

"Who are you trying to impress, Kurt?" Blaine snapped. "I'm your boyfriend and I think you look beautiful."

Kurt paused in his walking. He turned on his heel and gave Blaine a look that could have killed. "What are you talking about?" His expression softened when he saw Blaine's face. "What's wrong, Blaine?"

Blaine sighed and sunk into the pillows. "I…I didn't like how Sebastian was flirting with you."

A huge smile broke out over Kurt's face. "Blaine Anderson, are you jealous?"

"Maybe," Blaine mumbled. He hid his face with his arm. A few moments later he felt a weight on his body and removed his arm to see Kurt straddling his waist, his face inches away.

"Why would you think I would fall for Sebastian, when I have you?"

Now that Blaine thought about it, it was kind of stupid to think that Kurt would ever cheat on him. Kurt wasn't that type of guy. "Well, Sebastian isn't exactly bad looking and…well, I just don't want to lose you, Kurt. I love you so much."

"And I love you too." Kurt said. He trailed his pianist fingers over Blaine's face. "Sebastian could never replace you. Sebastian doesn't have curly hair that I love so much." Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair. "He doesn't have cute eyebrows." Kurt kissed them lightly. "He's not the most dapper boy I've ever met." Kurt tapped his nose. "And he doesn't wear adorable sweater vests that I think are so sexy." He kissed Blaine on the lips gently. "He's not you, Blaine."

Blaine grinned. "I knew you loved my sweater vests."

"You caught me." Kurt giggled and rolled off of Blaine to lie on the bed. "Can I at least go get my pajamas?"

An idea hit Blaine. "I think I have a better set for you." He got up and went over to he kept his clothes. He pulled open the drawer and grabbed what he was looking for. With a flourish he proudly presented Kurt with a pair of black boxers and a light grey t-shirt.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "You can't expect me to wear those, Blaine."

"I'll make you a deal." Blaine went back over to the bed and placed the clothes in front of Kurt. "If you wear these then I will finally agree to do your skin care thing with you in the morning."

"Really?" Kurt clapped his hands gleefully. He snatched up the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. He emerged moment later and gave a little spin. "How do I look?"

The boxers showed off Kurt's beautiful legs and the shirt hung off of him perfectly. And to see Kurt in his clothes, it just made him so…happy. "You look gorgeous." Blaine held out his arms and Kurt happily came over so he could cuddle close to him. The got comfortable on the bed and finally turned to watch the movie. Luckily they had only missed a few minutes. Blaine looked down at Kurt, who was watching the movie intently, his body tense as he waited for a scary part so he could hide. He looked so cute. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked at him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering…" he paused. "Why did you agree to go to the gay bar with Sebastian?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I didn't agree to go to the gay bar with Sebastian." He cuddled closer to Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest. "I agreed to go with you. Really, Blaine, this jealously thing is kind of cute. Maybe I should make you jealous more often."

Blaine's arms instantly tightened around Kurt. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Kurt laughed. "The world better watch out for big, bad, scary Blaine." He turned his attention back to the movie, smiling contently. Then a loud scream came from the TV and Kurt squealed and buried his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine chuckled and stroked Kurt's hair, much to Kurt's protest. It wasn't long before Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's chest, his chest rising and falling gently. Blaine used the remote to shut off the TV. He got the covers and pulled them until they were covering Kurt warmly. God was Kurt beautiful. Blaine just wanted to hold him forever.

Blaine was still worried about Sebastian, but was comforted by the fact that Sebastian would never, ever see Kurt like this. He would never be able to love him the way Blaine does. He would never have these beautiful moments with Kurt. Because Kurt was his boyfriend and only his. And Blaine would keep it that way. If Sebastian tried anything at the gay bar, he would be so, so sorry. Blaine loved Kurt so much. What they had was perfect. And Sebastian wouldn't ruin that. Blaine wouldn't allow it.

**The next chapter will be the gay bar scene. This little bit just needed to be included. Sebastian will be in the next chapter though, so don't worry. He's going to put the moves on Kurt ;) Anyway, hopped you liked this chapter. I hope I'll be able to update soon. I was so surprised by the feedback this story got. My inbox blew up with emails! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as interesting. But I promise the next one will be awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine yet again messed with his hair, staring into the handheld mirror he had. They were supposed to be at the gay bar in twenty minutes, yet Blaine still wasn't sure he looked his best. Normally he didn't care so much about his appearance, but this was different. He had to look amazing so Sebastian looked like crap in comparison.

Kurt sighed yet again, annoyed at Blaine for not being done yet. Yes, for the first time in the history of forever Kurt Hummel was finished getting ready before Blaine Anderson. He was now lying on Blaine's body, his head on his boyfriend's leg, waiting for the dapper boy to finally deem himself ready. He moved his fingers to Blaine's exposed ankle and begun to idly draw patterns on the skin.

Blaine jumped an inch off the bed, nearly dislodging Kurt from his comfortable position. "Kurt, stop that." Blaine reprimanded before turning his attention back to the mirror.

Smirking evilly, Kurt continued his ministrations and felt Blaine shiver before he finally put down the mirror and regarded Kurt who gave him an innocent look. "Kurt, I told you to stop."

"I know," said Kurt, still smiling. He sat up so he was straddling Blaine and leaned forward till his face was inches from Blaine's. "But I like your ankles. And guess what?" Kurt was now whispering in his ear.

"What?" Blaine asked quietly, loving the feeling of Kurt's hot breath against the side of his face.

"Sebastian doesn't show his ankles." Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine's temple.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt had kept bringing up the whole jealously thing all day because apparently he thought it was funny. In the morning while Kurt had rubbed lotion after lotion onto Blaine's face he had commented that Blaine clearly had much better skin than Sebastian. At the mall when Blaine had brought a new bowtie Kurt said that Sebastian could never pull them off like Blaine does. And at the coffee shop, when Blaine had brought back their coffees, Kurt mentioned that Sebastian didn't know his coffee order. This cheered Blaine up because Kurt thought knowing coffee orders was one of the most romantic things ever.

Although, Blaine didn't find the whole situation as funny as Kurt. While Kurt thought the whole Sebastian thing was no big deal, it was to Blaine. Because he had seen Sebastian's eyes when he looked at Kurt. He had stared at Kurt with that look that totally screamed, "I want to see you naked."

Blaine was totally not cool with that. Kurt was so sweet and innocent. He wouldn't have noticed. Sebastian wasn't the kind of guy who wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend. He just wanted to have sex with him and then leave beautiful, delicate Kurt heart broken. Blaine couldn't let that happen. Kurt was his boyfriend and he wanted to be Kurt's first and only. When Kurt was ready, of course. When that time came they would make love. Blaine would pleasure Kurt and make sure he was comfortable and happy. He would whisper "I love you," into Kurt's ear, and give him gentle touches and butterfly kisses until Kurt wanted more.

Sebastian wouldn't do that. He would pleasure himself and use Kurt's body until he was satisfied. Blaine couldn't let that happen to his precious little Kurt. If the blond haired boy thought of laying a single finger on Kurt, Blaine would probably snap. Sebastian didn't deserve Kurt. He didn't deserve to feel Kurt's soft, plump lips on his own. He didn't deserve to hear Kurt laugh. He didn't even deserve to look at Kurt. Not with the thoughts Blaine knew the Warbler had his head.

Thinking of Sebastian made the jealously flare up again. Blaine changed their positions so that he was on top of Kurt, smiling down at his boyfriend. Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt. He moaned, tasting strawberry lip gloss. Kurt loved to make his lips shine. And Blaine loved it too. But not tonight. Sebastian didn't need another reason to stare at Kurt's lips. Nor did any other guy at the bar.

Blaine didn't stop until every bit of the sweet tasting lip gloss was gone. He pulled away and laughed at Kurt's bitch face, which would be intimidating under normal circumstances, but in this position didn't scare Blaine at all. "I'm glad you like my sexy ankles, Kurt. But I'm ready now. We should get going."

"Blaine, you ruined my lips gloss. And my hair. I have to go fix them now before we leave." Kurt grumbled and pushed Blaine off of him, heading over to the bathroom.

Kurt let out a surprised squeak as Blaine scooped him up in his arms and placed gentle kisses all over his face. "You. Are. Beautiful." Blaine said, punctuating each word with a kiss. "And you don't need to do anything else. Especially at a gay bar with other guys. I don't want them getting any ideas."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Because of course I'm just so beautiful that all the guys will be fawning over me." Kurt laughed, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "Please, Blaine. I'll be more out of place than a gay dude at a fashion show wearing Mark Jacob's designs from the previous season."

Blaine furrowed his brow. Why didn't Kurt understand that he _was _that beautiful? Didn't he see the way that guys stared at Kurt when they went on dates? Didn't he notice how that one gay guy at the coffee shop constantly flirted with him? This happened because Kurt was beautiful and sexy and amazing. "I don't want anyone to take you from me, Kurt." Blaine whispered, averting his gaze.

Kurt's nimble fingers took his chin and forced Blaine to look him in the eyes. Blaine saw the love there and his heart skipped a beat. "I love you, Blaine. Not Sebastian and definitely not some random guy at a gay bar. Only you take my breath away. Okay?" Blaine nodded in response. "Good. Now can you please put me down so I can fix myself up?"

Blaine placed Kurt on the ground and watched as he went into the bathroom. Kurt was such an angel. His angel. He couldn't let anyone hurt him. And he wouldn't. He would keep Kurt safe. Not matter what, Blaine would always love Kurt and would always protect him. Blaine's eyes lit up as an idea for a song struck him. It would be perfect. But he couldn't tell Kurt yet. It was a surprise. He had to talk to first and see if it was okay to perform in Glee club. It was a song that would tell Kurt just how much Blaine loved him. It would be one of the most romantic things he'd ever done.

During the car ride, Blaine had a big smile on his face as he planned out the whole song. Kurt asked him what he was so happy about. Blaine didn't answer and only gave Kurt a peck on his cheek, which got him a firm talking to from his boyfriend who told him it wasn't safe to kiss and drive at the same time.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the bar, which had been hard to find since it wasn't all that well lit, Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine could tell Kurt was nervous. For all his talk that he was excited, this was all very new to Kurt and to Blaine as well. They were never around a lot of gay people, but as soon as they walked into that bar they would be. They both weren't sure how this experience would be.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and stroked his knuckles with his thumb. "It'll be great, Kurt. You'll have loads of fun, I promise."

Kurt gave him a tight smile. "Well if you promise it's guaranteed to happen." He joked, the sarcasm back. Blaine knew it was just something Kurt did when he was worried about something.

"Kurt, trust me. Besides, think of it as an opportunity to show me how much you've learned in Booty Camp." Blaine winked and opened his door, stepping out into the cool night air. He looked over to the dimly lit light sign that read, 'Scandals' in pink, swirly letters. The place was dirty, and looked run down, but the music pouring from the place told Blaine that it was anything but.

Kurt appeared beside him and Blaine frowned. Kurt had dawned a scarf since Blaine had last seen him. It was covering up the hickey that Blaine had given him. Blaine didn't like that at all. All those other guys had to see it, so they knew Kurt was taken.

Chuckling, he snatched the scarf from around Kurt's neck and ran off towards the entrance to the bar. Kurt chased him all around the parking lot, yelling at him about expensive scarves. Kurt finally caught him at the door and gave him a small smack on his head before taking the scarf back. "Why did you steal my scarf, Blaine?" he demanded, slightly breathless.

Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, leaning down so that he could place small kisses on the smooth skin of Kurt's neck. "I just hate it when you cover your beautiful neck. If it's covered I can't do this…" He moved his lips to that spot on Kurt's neck that was oh so very sensitive. He licked and sucked at it, turning Kurt into a moaning mess. The sounds that Kurt made were just so sexy that Blaine forgot for a moment that they were outside of a gay bar and not at Kurt's house. He kissed his way around Kurt's neck until he made it to Kurt's ear. His tongue flicked out and licked the shell, making Kurt gasp. Blaine was going to do more, so much more, but Kurt was pushing on his chest, which brought Blaine back to reality.

He blushed a fierce shade of red when he realized what he had been doing. But Kurt was just so freakin irresistible. He was glad to see that Kurt didn't seem mad at him. "Fine," Kurt breathed, a smile tugging at his lips. "No scarf." He held out his hand and linked it with Blaine's before opening the door and walking inside. It was warm, dim, and loud inside. A drunken looking man checked their IDs which Puck had got them. They were so obviously fake it was laughable, but the man didn't seem to notice and merely waved them inside while informing them about Drag Queen day.

There were a lot of people there, hidden by the flashing lights. Blaine instantly spotted about five drag queens, all dressed up like different female characters from different shows. He instinctively tightened his grip on Kurt's hand as one passed too close for his liking. He didn't like it here. It definitely wasn't something they normally did.

Luckily, (or maybe not so lucky), they spotted Sebastian at the bar. He saw them and a huge smile spread over his face. He gestured for them to come over.

Sebastian watched Kurt strut over to where he was sitting. God, did Kurt even realize how sexy he was? That outfit was ridiculously hot. And he just looked so…awesome. Okay, so Sebastian admitted that he was a little tipsy already. He wasn't going to wait for those two just to start drinking. But he had made sure his mind was clear enough to go through with a little plan he had. It consisted of three steps: get Kurt drunk, get Blaine out of the way, and then fuck the little fashionista senseless. Preferably on a bed, but if he couldn't wait that long a bathroom stall would also do. Really, Kurt was just asking to be fucked with those jeans he had on. Man, those jeans. They showed off Kurt's killer curves and delicious looking ass. And he could tell Blaine, who was walking behind Kurt, noticed as well. Blaine must have a lot of self-control not to jump his boyfriend every time they walked out of the house.

Blaine eyed Sebastian as they finally came to a stop in front of him. The blonde boy held out a glass to Kurt that was filled with an alcoholic mixture that Blaine didn't recognize. Kurt, who was parched from all the running around, gave Sebastian a quick thank you before downing the whole thing. When he was done, Kurt looked down at the glass and his eyes went wide. "I probably shouldn't have drunk that." His face lit up in embarrassment.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and whispered in the small boy's ear. "Don't worry about it, Kurt. You go have fun. I'll be the designated driver." He kissed Kurt, probably a little harder and longer then necessary, but was satisfied when he heard Sebastian let out an angry grunt. "Why don't you show all those guys how awesome you can dance?"

"Okay, but I just hope I don't go around kissing girls when I get drunk like you do, Blaine." Kurt smiled at him, gave him a peck on the cheek and then moved onto the dance floor, where he began to gently sway his hips from side to side in time with the music. Blaine wanted Kurt to have fun, so he was willing to not drink so he could drive Kurt home, but also so he could be sober enough to keep an eye on the other guys in case they got too close to Kurt.

Sure that Kurt was doing alright, Blaine turned to Sebastian, who was sipping his own drink and watching Kurt with a smirk on his face. "You better not go anywhere near Kurt." Blaine warned.

Sebastian turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "I never took you for the jealous type, Blaine."

"I'm not." Blaine mumbled, turning his gaze back to Kurt.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and laughed. "You could have fooled me. You think I don't notice how you were glaring at me when we were in the coffee shop? Or how you kissed him just now? I don't blame you, though. You kind of have to be jealous when you have a sexy boyfriend like that."

"Don't call Kurt sexy."

"Why not?" Sebastian gestured at Kurt with his drink. "That's what he is. A sexy little thing. With that smooth neck, that little body, those long legs, and that perfect ass." Blaine's hands tightened into fists and he let out a small growl. Sebastian looked a Blaine, a smirk playing on his face. "I wonder why it took you so long to figure out that you liked him."

Blaine's angry face fell for a moment. Sebastian continued on. "Oh yes, Blaine, I know all about your whole roller coaster of a relationship with Kurt. He liked you since the very first day, but you were so oblivious to how you flirted with him and gave him hope. He followed you around like a lost puppy dog, doing all sorts of things to get you to notice him. And then you pulled that whole Gap deal and broke his little heart when he finally confessed that he had feelings for you and you said you weren't good at romance or whatever your excuse was. Kurt was still hopeful until you had that whole thing with that Rachel girl. Did you even think how that made Kurt feel to see you sucking face with a girl when you were his role model? Did you think about how Kurt felt when he was trying to be sexy and you told him it looked like he had gas pains? No, you didn't think. And you left Kurt even more heartbroken. But then you finally, finally realized that you loved him and everything went smoothly after that." Sebastian ordered two drinks from the bartender. He looked at Blaine's shocked expression. "The Warbler's are a very gossipy bunch. All I had to do was ask."

Blaine quickly regained himself, though he felt like crap when he remembered all he had done to Kurt. "I would never hurt Kurt on purpose. I was just confused. But now I know my feelings for him. Kurt is incredible and I don't appreciate you trying to come between us."

"Listen, Blaine." Sebastian said, placing a finger on Blaine's chest. "You've broken Kurt's heart so many times; it won't matter if I break it just once. I'm going to get a piece of that beautiful little ass, whether you want me to or not. And then he's going to come running to you, crushed. You'll get to put back together the pieces and you'll grow even closer. It might put your nonexistent sex life on hold for a bit, but that doesn't concern me. All I care about is getting into those tight, tight skinny jeans. Then you are free to take him back."

The anger returned to Blaine, pulsing, raw rage. He grabbed the front of Sebastian's shirt in a tight grip and yanked the boy close. "Stay away from Kurt, or I swear to all that is holy I will beat the living shit out of you and tear off your freakin dick so you won't be able to hurt anybody ever again. I love Kurt too much to let you get your sick hands anywhere near him. He is beautiful and perfect; everything you don't deserve. So stay the hell away from him, or I'll make sure you'll regret ever laying eyes on him." Never before had Blaine felt so very furious. Never in his life would he have thought he would say things like that. He was supposed to be a gentleman, but when Sebastian talked about hurting Kurt, about taking his virginity and not giving a shit about it, that changed everything.

Sebastian seemed unfazed. It might be the alcohol in his system, but Blaine's threats didn't bother him in the slightest. All he could think about was Kurt totally naked and spread out before him, begging to be fucked into the mattress. His slightly unfocused eyes found Blaine. "I believe it is Kurt's decision to choose who he hangs out with, Blaine, not yours. But don't worry. He'll love every second of it. I'll make him scream my name." The boy's eyes roved over Blaine. "And to think I thought you were hot." Sebastian gave a laugh, grabbed the drink he hadn't touched, and went over to Kurt, who had now started busting out some serious moves.

Blaine was tempted to go over there, but didn't want Kurt to think he was being too over protective. He would just watch from here and then intervene if Sebastian tried anything.

Blaine had to smile as he watched Kurt swing his head from side to side, messing up his hair slightly. His eyes were shut and he was rotating his hips in a way that Blaine found totally sexy. Thank God for Booty Camp. Blaine ordered a beer and watched Sebastian move slowly closer to Kurt. Sebastian gave Kurt the drink and Kurt downed it quickly so he could get back to dancing. The alcohol made Kurt's face flush red. He made it possible to look adorable and sexy at the same time. The smile only grew when Sebastian attempted to get closer to Kurt, and the fashionable boy only twirled away drunkenly. He watched this for a while, careful not to drink too much, before a voice cut through his thoughts.

"You better watch out for Hummel. Bedroom eyes over there is getting a little too friendly."

Blaine turned towards the voice that had said this and his eyes widened in shock. Sitting next to him on a stool was none other than the closeted bully who had made Kurt's life a living hell, Dave Karofsky. Blaine's hands tightened in fists and he shot the jock a death glare. He still hated the boy for what he had done to Kurt. "What are you doing here? Last time I checked you were so far in the closet you were sitting on the Christmas decorations. You know this is a gay bar, right?"

Karofsky looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, I'm still not out at school. I just want to have a normal year. But I like it here. They're nice here. I don't have to worry about being judged."

"Sure you didn't come to just yell 'fags' and then shove us all into lockers?" Blaine wasn't buying into Karofsky's story.

"Listen…" Karofsky ran a hand through his hair. "I know you probably hate me for what I did to Hummel. And you have every right to. But I'm sorry now. I was an idiot. I was too scared about being gay to think straight."

"You threatened to kill him."

"I know!" Karofsky closed his eyes. "I told you, I was scared. I thought he had infected me with gay or something. I know now that isn't true. I was ignorant and I took it out on Hummel just because I could."

"You also know what else you did to him. What you stole." Blaine still remembered that day. He remembered how frightened Kurt had sounded over the phone. He had been angry. How dare he steal that from Kurt! How dare he steal something so special?

Karofsky let out a sigh. "I know," he said. "I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't thinking. I told you already that I was confused behind belief. He was so close…I just had to make sure. I didn't know it was Hummel's first kiss."

"You made him terrified of school. You made him transfer away from his friends. I know he missed McKinley every day he was at Dalton, but he couldn't go back because of you."

"Okay, look." Karofsky opened his eyes and looked at Blaine, his eyes pleading. "I don't expect you to forgive me. And I definitely don't expect Hummel to. But I just want you to know that I am really, really sorry for what I did to him. If I could take it back I would." Karofsky turned his gaze on the drink in his hand. "You treating him right? Hummel's a good kid. He didn't deserve what I did to him. I'm glad he found someone like you he could talk to about all this. Sorry I was such a jackass when you tried to help."

Blaine eyed the jock warily. He still didn't fully trust him. But he knew how hard coming to terms with being gay was. He, himself had denied being gay for the longest of times. Perhaps Karofsky had just acted a little bit harsher to the whole thing. The fact that he was sitting in a gay bar and not hiding or anything earned him some points in Blaine's books, but still… "As long as you're not hurting Kurt, I'm fine."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Blaine looked over to where Kurt was dancing and a huge smile spread across his face. It was amazing how just looking at the boy could cause such a reaction in him. "Yeah, I really do."

Kurt, as if feeling Blaine's gaze on him, looked up and grinned at him. He stumbled over towards Blaine, dropping the glass he had in his hands. Giggling, Kurt crawled onto Blaine's lap and kissed him on the lips. Blaine could taste the alcohol on his breath.

Kurt pulled away, his face bright red. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's messy hair, staring into his boyfriend's eyes which were alight with excitement. "Are you having fun, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah, Blaine, you have like…no idea! I was dancing so awesomely! Did you see me, Blaine? Did you see me dance?"

Blaine laughed and moved his hand down to Kurt's cheek, cupping it gently. "Yes, I did see you. You were amazing."

Kurt looked sideways and saw Karofsky. He giggled even more. "Karofsky, hey, Karofsky! Guess what?"

Looking uneasy, Karofsky asked, "What?"

"No!" Kurt gave him small smack on the knee. "You have to guess, duh!"

Karofsky raised his eye brows at Blaine, who mouthed, "Humor him."

"Fine, Kurt. Did you want to tell me that this guy is your boyfriend?" Karofsky jerked his thumb towards Blaine.

"No! Well, Blainey is my boyfriend, but that's not it!" Kurt pouted, obviously disappointed that Karofsky hadn't guessed right. He buried his face in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine tilted his head down and whispered into Kurt's ear. "How about you just tell him, Kurt? You're hurting his feelings."

Kurt slowly lifted his head turned his pout on Blaine. "I'm thirsty," Kurt slurred.

"I'll get you a drink if you tell Karofsky what you were talking about." Blaine promised. He would get Kurt something slightly less alcoholic.

Kurt's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He turned to Karofsky, the giggles coming forth again. "The cherry slushie? It's totally my favorite. It tastes awesome! Though it totally sucks to get out of clothes. You should only hit people with the cherry one. At least then it tastes good. But the grape one is the easiest to clean off…" Kurt looked like he was thinking.

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. I don't throw Slushies at people anymore."

"Oh, good!" Kurt clapped his hands like he was happy.

At that moment a really tall, very muscular boy in a dark purple v neck shirt came over to them and spoke to Karofsky, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Dave. You're not ditching me, are you?" The boy looked Blaine and Kurt up and down, like he was rating them in his mind. "I didn't think you liked the scrawny type."

"Don't worry about it, Cameron. I was just talking." Karofsky gave a nod to the two of them. "Kurt, Blaine." He got up and walked away.

"He's a bad kisser…" Kurt mumbled, frowning.

"Am I a bad kisser, Kurt?" Blaine said, placing a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips. He just couldn't get enough of the small boy.

"Of course not, silly!" Kurt placed his forehead against Blaine's. He giggled again. "Your eyebrows look like triangles." He covered his mouth with his hand and laughed behind it.

Blaine frowned. "I thought you said you liked my eyebrows."

"I do!" Kurt practically shouted. "Triangles are my favorite shape!" Kurt moved his head and breathed into Blaine's ear. "You're my favorite, Blaine."

Blaine laughed. Kurt, in his drunken state, had probably thought he had just said the sexiest thing ever. Blaine peppered Kurt's pale neck with kisses. "You're my favorite too, Kurt."

Suddenly, Kurt pulled away and hopped down from Blaine's lap. "Oh my Gaga, Blaine, I forgot to tell you!"

"What is it?"

Kurt paused, swaying slightly. "I was talking to Sebastian while I was dancing and he said that I had a cute butt. And…And I told him that Santana said I had a bubbly butt. He said she was right and that my butt was sexy." Kurt turned around and wagged his butt in Blaine's direction, earning him a couple of wolf whistles from the other guys at the bar. "Do you think my butt is sexy, Blainey?"

Blaine grinned at Kurt, nodding. "It's very sexy, Kurt. Very bubbly." Drunk Kurt was just like a five year old. This seemed to be the right answer, because Kurt ran back over to him and straddled his waist, kissing him roughly so that their teeth hit together. It was sloppy, but enjoyable. But then Kurt began to get a little handsy and Blaine had to stop him. While he liked it (more than the dapper part of his mind would admit), he reminded himself that not only were they in a public place but Kurt was also drunk. He only wanted to do this with Sober Kurt, who would be able to remember it in the morning. "How about we go dancing, Kurt?"

This distraction seemed to work. Kurt nearly squealed with happiness. He grabbed Blaine's beer with one hand and Blaine's hand with another, pulling him onwards towards the dance floor. Sebastian was there, waiting for Kurt. He was a lot more drunk now, and his only thought was that Kurt's hair looked really, really sexy all messed up like that and that it would probably look a lot better after sex. But he frowned when he noticed Blaine was with Kurt. That stupid gel head was going to ruin everything. What did Kurt see in him? Sebastian was obviously better looking.

Kurt was draped around Blaine, laughing. "Hey, Blainey, you know Sebastian? You wanna know something funny? His name is that one like that crab in The Little Mermaid! I love that movie!"

Blaine securely locked his arms around Kurt, holding him so he didn't fall, but also so he could glare at Sebastian over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt placed his head on Blaine's chest and closed his eyes. "I love you, Blainey." He murmured.

Blaine placed his face in Kurt's sweet smelling hair. "I love you too, Kurt."

Sebastian's frown deepened. He stumbled away as fast as he could. He was growing impatient. He had to talk to a few people to get the next stage of his plan into action.

Kurt and Blaine stayed that way for a while until a more upbeat; club like song filled the room. Kurt pulled away, yelled "I love this song!", and began dancing again. Blaine used a few of the moves he had used when he was in the Warbler's, which were apparently impressive because he was attracting a lot of attention. Kurt took another swig of beer before Blaine took it away from him. Kurt made a whining noise and gave a little pouty face that was so cute Blaine almost gave it back. But he managed to resist Kurt's puppy dog face with great effort.

"You're drunk, Kurt. You don't need any more to drink." Blaine reprimanded.

Kurt got on his tippy toes to place open mouthed kisses on Blaine's neck. "I'm thirsty, Blaine." He whispered huskily while biting down slightly. Blaine took a calming breath and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders to force him back down. Kurt's lips were red from kissing and looked so tempting. Blaine forced himself to look into Kurt's eyes, which weren't totally focused.

"I will get you some water, Kurt, okay? No more alcohol."

"Fine," Kurt grumbled. He pulled away from Blaine and started dancing again. Blaine looked around for Sebastian once before he finally went to get Kurt his drink.

Kurt felt like the whole world was spinning. The room was a blur of colors as he danced and it was so much fun! He wished Blaine was dancing with him though. What was taking him so long? Kurt was thirsty. And cold. He wanted Blaine there. He didn't like these other guys. They kept bothering him. He knew he was pretty. Blaine told him all the time. He didn't need these other guys to tell him that. He was fabulous! Of course his clothes were amazing. He didn't need to be told that either. He wished they would just leave him alone. Where was Blaine?

Sebastian was back. He had a drink. He held it out to Kurt. "I heard you were thirsty, Princess. Thought I'd get you something."

"Thanks, Sebastian!" Kurt took the drink and took a long drink. It tasted like blue raspberry and the now familiar taste of alcohol. His vision got a bit fuzzier. "It tastes awesome!"

Sebastian moved forward and placed one hand on the back of Kurt's neck while the other rested on his lower back. He pulled Kurt flush against him, their faces inches apart. "I bet you taste awesome, Kurt." Sebastian breathed, staring at the red, full lips so close to his. Kurt's beautiful glaz eyes widened in shock, but he was too drunk to do much else. Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned in, wanting, no, needing to feel those lips against his.

But before he could Kurt was yanked away in another boy's arms. Sebastian glared at the boy who currently had his arms full of Kurt. It wasn't Blaine, but some boy with black hair and blue eyes which were unfocused. The boy's face was bright red from drink and a huge grin was spread across his face. "Hey, sexy, how 'bout you ditch ferret face and come dance with me, huh? I just wanna grind up and down your little sexy body." The boy moved his hands down to grip Kurt's hips, as if to emphasize his point.

Sebastian grabbed Kurt back and wrapped one arm tightly around the small boy's shoulders. "Princess stays with me." He growled.

The boy gestured at Kurt dramatically with the drink he had in his hand. "Maybe he doesn't want you, ferret face. Maybe he wants somebody sexy like me. Someone who can fuck him real good."

"I don't want…you guys." Kurt slurred, the alcohol Sebastian had given him finally starting to take full effect. "I…I want Blaine. Where is Blaine?" Kurt looked around for him, but couldn't spot his boyfriend. "Blaine…Blaine gets jealous…he won't like you doing this…he doesn't like Sebastian."

"Shhh, Princess. Blaine's just getting you a drink, remember? He just got a little caught up, that's all." Sebastian ran his hand through Kurt's soft hair and felt Kurt relax slightly under the ministrations. Sebastian shot daggers at the boy across from them. "The only one you'll be fucking tonight is a cheap whore that you pay to have sex with. Now get out of here."

The boy's face grew angry. He lifted the drink in his hand and jerked it so that all the liquid flew out of the glass. It was intended for Sebastian but instead hit Kurt right in the face. It was cold. Very cold. Memories of slushies bombarded him. He grew angry. Why were these jocks always bothering him? Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

He launched himself at the unsuspecting drunk, screaming nonsense and clawing. The drunk gave a shout and shoved Kurt, who was much smaller, down to the ground, where his face hit painfully. The boy turned and ran before Sebastian could beat the crap out of him, which he was very close to doing. Instead he bent down and helped Kurt up. His hair was dripping wet and there was a fat bruise forming on his cheek. He looked close to tears. "I want Blaine…" he choked out, eyes again searching.

"Come on, Princess. Blaine's waiting in the bathroom, I promise. He'll help me clean you up." This was a lie. Blaine wasn't in the bathroom. The dapper boy was currently being heavily flirted with by two very persistent friends of Sebastian's. He knew Blaine was just their type.

Kurt clung to him, shaking slightly. He had to half drag Kurt into the bathroom, which wasn't the cleanest place in the world. Luckily, after Sebastian checked all the stalls, it proved to be empty. Kurt was by the sink, staring into the cracked mirror. "Blaine's…Blaine's not in here, Sebastian."

After one more quick check, Sebastian walked over to where Kurt was and pushed the small boy against the wall. "No, Blaine's not here."

"Why d-did you bring me here? I want Blaine."

Sebastian placed his hands on either side of Kurt's head, trapping him. "You won't want Blaine after you've had me, Kurt. I can make you feel so _good._ Blaine may be too much of a gentleman to show you how amazing you could feel, Kurt, but I'll let you feel everything. I'll make you come that hardest you've ever come in your life. I can pleasure you so much you will beg me for more. Ever had a blow job, Kurt?" Kurt's huge eyes told him all he needed to know. "You have no idea what you're missing, Princess. I can fuck you so hard you'll see stars."

"B-but I love Blaine." Kurt tried to push weakly at him, but Sebastian only moved closer so that his body was pressing up against Kurt's.

"Of course you do, Kurt. He's the first gay guy you had met. You were bound to fall for him." Sebastian took Kurt's face in one hand, forcing it up so that those eyes were staring at him. "But I'm here now. You're so sexy, Kurt. Blaine doesn't deserve you if he doesn't realize that." Sebastian leaned forward and connected his lips with Kurt. They were as soft as he imagined they would be. He could taste the light layer of strawberry lip gloss and he swore it was one of the best things he had ever tasted. He slid his fingers into Kurt's hair, his other hand still holding on firmly to Kurt's face. Kurt stiffened up and his mouth opened a little in shock. It was just enough to allow Sebastian to slide his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

He moaned. Kurt tasted like coffee, alcohol, strawberries, and it was just amazing. His mouth was so warm and inviting. He ran his tongue over the back of Kurt's teeth. God, this was perfect. But wait…were those tears? He opened his eyes and saw that indeed they were. Kurt was crying. That was a little much in Sebastian's opinion. Kurt should be enjoying this. Sebastian knew he was a good kisser. He had been told that more than once. Whatever. It didn't matter. Sebastian couldn't bring himself to care all that much.

He removed his lips from Kurt's and moved down to the boy's pale neck which he now noticed was littered with hickeys. "Blaine's possessive, isn't he? I don't blame him. You have such a perfect neck. So easy to mark." He placed kisses all over the pale skin and smirked when he heard a whimper come from Kurt. He kept searching until he found a spot that made a small moan fall from Kurt's lips. He teased that spot for a bit longer before moving back up to Kurt's lips. This time he attacked them with more ferocity, intent on making Kurt love it so much he would kiss back. He licked Kurt's quivering bottom lip, which earned him a little gasp. "You're so beautiful, Kurt." He whispered. He slid his hands up and under Kurt's shirt, regaling in the feeling of the smooth, soft skin. He pushed Kurt further into the wall and forced his tongue in deeper.

The door to the bathroom flung open. Blaine, who had just managed to get away from the two guys who had been flirting with him, found himself witnessing one of his worst nightmares. Kurt was being pinned against the wall by Sebastian who was practically fucking Kurt's mouth with his tongue. Kurt looked absolutely terrified with tears falling down his face. Something in Blaine snapped. He ran forward, yanked Sebastian away from Kurt, and threw the blonde boy to the ground. His fists were clenched so tightly that his nails were digging into his palms and drawing blood. He saw red. Kurt was his boyfriend. How dare Sebastian even think about touching Kurt? Blaine was so angry he just wanted to grab Sebastian by his neck and shake him until he understood, or died, whichever came first. He took a threatening step forward, fully prepared to beat Sebastian into a bleeding mess on the floor.

But a sob stopped him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kurt sobbing his heart out on the floor. His heart broke. Forgetting all about Sebastian, Blaine went over to Kurt and took the small boy in his arms. Kurt cried onto Blaine's shoulder, sobs racking his body. Blaine stroked Kurt's hair and whispered words of comfort into his ear. "It was…like Karofsky…" Kurt whimpered, clinging to Blaine like he was a life line.

Blaine spun around and glared at Sebastian. "If you touch Kurt again I swear to God I won't hesitate to beat you into a fucking coma! He is my boyfriend, understand?" Blaine didn't even wait for Sebastian to answer. He pushed past the boy and walked back out into the club, searching for the exit. They weren't staying here another second.

He shoved many people out of his way until he finally stepped out into the cold night. He made sure to still whisper comforting things to Kurt as he made his way to his car. He went around to the passenger side and tried to put Kurt on the seat. Kurt shook his head firmly and refused to let go. "Come on, Kurt, you have to get in the seat."

"Don't leave me, Blaine, please…" Another fresh wave of tears poured down his face and stained Blaine's shirt.

Just the way Kurt said this showed Blaine how very terrified he was. "You're a clingy drunk, aren't you, Kurt?" Sighing, Blaine shut the passenger door and went back around to the driver's seat, Kurt still in his arms. He slid into his seat, keeping the door open to let in fresh air. He had to think.

Kurt still hadn't removed his face from Blaine's shoulder and was still crying. Blaine hadn't seen him this sad since he was kissed by Karofsky. Blaine imagined that in Kurt's mind having Sebastian do the same thing was like being back in that locker room. There was the fear and the powerlessness.

Blaine supposed he should get Kurt something to at least cheer him up again. To bring back happy drunk Kurt at least. He had an idea, but he knew Kurt would kill him when he was sober. But he would have to face that. He knew what made Kurt happy when he was sad. Carefully, Blaine buckled him and Kurt in with one buckle and positioned Kurt so he was comfortable. "Kurt, if I get pulled over because of this, you are totally paying for the ticket."

He was careful to drive. It was kind of hard having Kurt between his arms and trying to steer at the same time. But Kurt downright refused to move. He needed the comfort and safety of Blaine to not freak out. Blaine still hadn't seen his face. "Don't worry, Kurt. Sebastian won't touch you again. I promise."

Kurt sniffled and mumbled something that sounded a little like 'Blainey' before falling silent. After a few more minutes of driving Blaine pulled into the McDonalds parking lot. Kurt had said he used to eat fast food all the time after his mother died because his dad didn't know how to cook. He hadn't been to one in years. But Blaine knew that when Kurt was sad he liked to eat sweets that he wouldn't touch otherwise.

Blaine swung into the drive-through and waited for his turn. When the voice came over the speaker he ordered two vanilla milkshakes. He went to the first window and received a look from the person at the cashier when they caught sight of Kurt in his lap. Blaine just paid and drove to the next window to get the drinks. He waited for about two minutes before the window slid open and a girl with a blonde ponytail and a McDonald's hat handed him the milkshakes. She sent him a questioning look and Blaine merely said, "He's drunk." He thanked her and parked in the nearest empty parking space. "Kurtie, look what I have."

Kurt finally lifted his head and Blaine saw his eyes, puffy and rimmed red. He saw his lips, swollen from kissing. And finally the huge bruise on his cheek. Blaine wiped the tears from Kurt's face and placed a gentle kiss on his nose. "I got your favorite, Kurt." Blaine handed him the milkshake.

Kurt managed a small smile and took it from him. "I like milkshakes. They are like slushies, but with ice cream and they're more creamer and stuff, and not as colorful, but I still like them cause they taste like ice creams." Blaine silenced him by putting the straw in his mouth. Kurt placed his head on Blaine's chest and gently sipped and the milkshake, his eyes closed.

Blaine could smell the alcohol on Kurt. He didn't like it. Kurt was supposed to smell like roses and coffee. "You're taking a bath when we get home, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at him with huge innocent eyes. "Can I get bubbles?"

Blaine grinned. "Yes, you can get bubbles."

"Yay!" Kurt returned to drinking his milkshake. After a few minutes, he spoke. "Blainey?"

"Yes, Kurtie?" Blaine teased, playing with Kurt's hair.

"Your face tastes way better than Sebastian's."

"I'm glad Kurt." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Just be sure to remind me to never let you get drunk again. While you're acting cute as hell, it's not worth all this trouble."

"I love you, Blainey." Kurt said, nuzzling Blaine's neck.

"I love you too, Kurt."

**What do you think? Next few chapters should show how Sebastian will begin affecting their everyday lives. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Sorry for the slow updates, but I've been working on my other fanfictions on my other account.**

**Speaking of Sebastian, did you see him on last night's episode, 'Hold on to Sixteen?' I wanted to murder him. But I did like that little discussion he and Kurt had. 'Smirky little merkat face' is an awesome insult. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is a little short, but I wanted to post it. I've been falling behind on my other account, so I need to work on that. But I also really like this fic, so here is a chapter.**

**I promise next chapter will have Sebastian in it.**

**And, since quite a few of you have pointed it out, I will address my title. I know the plural of scarf is scarves. But I made the title the way it is for a reason the will be revealed in a few chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

They managed to make it back to Blaine's house without getting pulled over by the cops, which was lucky since Kurt had still refused to leave Blaine's lap or remove his arms from around his boyfriend's neck. Blaine had gripped the steering wheel tightly the whole time, his breathing unsteady as Kurt placed open mouthed kisses all over Blaine's throat and jaw. Blaine willed himself not to get hard at the feeling of Kurt straddling his waist and sloppily kissing him. The milkshakes were left forgotten in the cup holders.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, Blaine pushed Kurt away from his neck and held him there firmly by his shoulders. Kurt let out a whining noise and tried to move forward again, but Blaine was stronger than him. He pouted. "I wanna kiss you, Blainey! Let me kiss you!" Kurt was nearly throwing a fit.

To quiet him, Blaine put the straw back in his mouth. Kurt glared at him while he drank the milkshake, his weakness. Smirking, Blaine placed a kiss on the tip of Kurt's little nose before turning off the car and opening the door. He stepped out with Kurt cradled in his arms. When he locked the car, he made his way to the front door and opened it, reveling in the feeling of the warm air inside.

He carried Kurt over to the couch, placing him there. Kurt whined and tried to grab Blaine back. Blaine quickly avoided his hands. He had to call Kurt's dad or Mr. Hummel would freak out, and Blaine didn't want a pissed father on his hands. He couldn't call Mr. Hummel with a drunk Kurt nearby who could talk any moment. If Mr. Hummel found out his son was drunk under Blaine's watch, Blaine would be lucky if he lived to see the next day.

But when he looked at Kurt, seeing the tears in his eyes and his hands opening and closing, asking for Blaine to come and hold him, Blaine just couldn't say no. Sighing, he joined Kurt on the couch and the small boy instantly curled up on his chest, his eyes closed and a content smile on his face. Blaine slowly stroked Kurt's hair while pulling out his phone and scrolling to Mr. Hummel's number. "Make sure you stay quiet, Kurt, okay?"

"My name is Kurtie, Blainey!"

"Fine, Kurtie." Blaine moved his hand down to Kurt's waist, squeezing it softly. "Just be quiet, okay?"

Kurt nodded against Blaine's chest. "You're warm, Blainey."

Blaine shushed him as he pushed the button and the phone began to ring. It rang three times before it was answered. _"Blaine?"_ asked Mr. Hummel.

"Yeah, it's me." Blaine answered, nervous. Kurt's dad could be a really scary dude.

"_I thought you would have Kurt back by now. It's 10:30 at night."_

"I know, Mr. Hummel. I was going to bring him back. But Kurt's sick." At least this wasn't a total lie.

"_Kurt's sick?" _

"Yeah, he…" Blaine paused as Kurt slid off his lap and stumbled towards the kitchen. He tried to gesture with his hands for Kurt to come back, but Kurt only giggled and disappeared. Blaine frowned. He really wasn't comfortable with a drunk Kurt going around his house unsupervised.

"_Blaine?"_

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Hummel." Blaine turned his attention back to the task at hand. "Yeah, I think it must have been the burger he ate."

"_Kurt ate a burger? He hasn't had one in years. Apparently they're fatting or something."_

"Well, I might have convinced him too. Kurt's always so worried about how he looks, but I think he looks perfect no matter what. I just want him to know that."

Mr. Hummel laughed. _"You're a good kid, Blaine. You take care of Kurt, alright? He gets grumpy when he's sick."_

Blaine nodded. "I will, Mr. Hummel. I took a health class at Dalton. I learned a lot of ways to cure stomach aches."

"_Oh…" _Mr. Hummel paused and Blaine held his breath. _"Just have him back tomorrow, okay? Not too late. And no funny business." _

"Of course not, Mr. Hummel. I promise he'll be home tomorrow. Thank you, sir."

"_I've told you more than once to call me Burt, Blaine. No need to be so formal."_

"Sorry, Mr. Hum- Burt." Blaine quickly corrected himself. It felt weird to call such and intimidating man something so casual. "I'll make sure Kurt feels better. He's sleeping right now."

"_Good, good. See you tomorrow, Blaine. Tell Kurt I hope he gets better."_

"I will, Mr. Hummel. Thank you." With that, he ended the call and let out a sigh of relief. That had been easier than he imagined it would be. But now he had to figure out where Kurt had gone.

When he entered the kitchen he was met with a mess. Gummy bears were scattered all over the island in the middle of the room. Kurt must have found his secret candy stash. His boyfriend was dancing around, throwing his head from side to side; gummy bears clutched in his fists, singing at the top of his lungs. "Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear, Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear. Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear!"

Blaine couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth. He couldn't believe that Kurt, normally so controlled and divaish, was singing the Gummy Bear song. Kurt didn't even like gummy bears. He said that they all tasted the same anyway, and they weren't worth it. Blaine laughed even more. Kurt looked so adorable and cute. Kurt would be absolutely mortified if he knew what he was doing.

Kurt must have heard his laughing because he looked up and a huge smile spread across his face. He ran over to Blaine and into his arms. "Blainey, I'm a gummy bear!"

Blaine took one of the candies from Kurt's hand and placed it against Kurt's lips. Kurt obediently opened his mouth and ate it. "You're my little gummy bear, Kurtie." Blaine chuckled. He placed his hands under Kurt's armpits and hoisted him up to hold him in his arms. Kurt surprised him by wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. Not that Blaine minded. He didn't mind at all. He took Kurt's arms and put them around his neck. Kurt gave him a happy smile. "My little gummy bear that needs to take a bath."

"With bubbles." Kurt said seriously, staring into Blaine's eyes as if daring him to say otherwise.

"But of course. I have rose scented bubbles, just for you." He leaned forward and kissed Kurt, moaning softly as Kurt eagerly returned it, slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth and wrapping it around Blaine's own.

Blaine made his way towards the stairs, still kissing passionately and groaning as Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine. It was hard to concentrate on walking up the stairs while kissing his boyfriend, but Blaine somehow managed it and made it to his room. With great effort, Blaine separated their lips and tried to steady his breathing. They couldn't do this. Kurt was drunk. If they did this, Kurt would allow him to go a lot farther then they usually would go and in the morning Kurt would hate him. If they went too far, Blaine wouldn't be able to stop. He couldn't ruin what he had with Kurt.

Blaine placed Kurt on the ground and motioned towards the bathroom. "You have to go take a bath, Kurtie." He searched his drawers and pulled out clothes that Kurt could change into. He handed them to the small boy. "You can put these on after you're done."

Kurt's bottom lip jutted out into a pout as he clutched the clothes close to him. "Aren't you coming too, Blainey?"

"I…" Blaine wasn't going to at first, but then he imagined drunk Kurt tripping and hitting his head, or staying under the water too long, or a million other bad things. He had to make sure Kurt didn't get hurt. "Yeah, I'm coming, Kurtie." He took Kurt's hand and led him into the bathroom. He left Kurt so he could turn on the water and locate the bubble bath he promised. After searching in the cabinet, he found the pink bottle and turned to show Kurt. His eyes widened and he dropped the bottle.

Kurt was standing there in only his underwear. Blaine nearly drooled as he took in Kurt's pale chest and his small waist that most girls would kill for. The snow white skin was flawless and underneath was a light layer of muscle. Blaine wanted nothing more than to place red marks and hickeys all over that skin, to mark it as his own.

Blaine moved his gaze down to Kurt's long, long legs that were totally exposed to him. He wanted to run his hand over the skin and place light kisses over it. Kurt's tight boxers outlined his cock and Blaine realized he had forgotten to breathe. This was the most of Kurt Blaine had ever seen. And he really, really wanted to see more. But not today. He wanted Kurt to be aware of what was going on. It had to be special, just like Kurt wanted.

That is why when Kurt slid his thumbs under the elastic of his underpants, Blaine stopped him, even though the undapper part of his mind told him not to. Kurt looked at him curiously, head tilted slightly to one side. "What's wrong, Blainey?"

"You have to keep your underpants on, Kurtie." Blaine said hurriedly, taking Kurt's hands so they were away from the undergarment.

"Why?"

"Because…" Blaine hurried to find a reason why that would make sense to Kurt's muddled mind. "Because your butt will get cold if you take them off…?"

"Oh…" Kurt seemed to think for a moment. "Okay, Blainey. Do you have the bubbles?"

Blaine picked the bottle up off the floor so Kurt could see. Kurt squealed in happiness as he slid into the warm water. Blaine kneeled down next to the tub and poured the bubble bath into the water. The smile on Kurt's face got even wider as the bubbles started to form. Blaine felt like he was dealing with a small child. He grabbed a rag and some soap so he could start cleaning Kurt. His boyfriend giggled as Blaine dragged the cloth down his stomach, hoping to rid Kurt of the smell of alcohol.

When Blaine wasn't looking, Kurt scooped up some of the bubbles in his hands and dropped them on Blaine's head. Blaine stared at Kurt for a second, water dripping down his face and bubbles in his now curly hair, and then smiled. He dipped his fingers into the bubbles and tapped Kurt's nose. Kurt went cross-eyed trying to stare intently at the bubble that rested on his nose. Smiling, he ducked his head under the water and disappeared, the bubbles hiding him from view.

Blaine panicked slightly, and parted the bubbles to try and look for Kurt. It was moments like this that he wished his bath tub wasn't so damn big. The bubbles had grown and were now formed bubble mountains. "Kurtie, where are you?" Blaine asked, searching.

In a flash Kurt popped up again and grabbed Blaine by the arms. Using a strength Blaine wasn't aware Kurt possessed, the small boy pulled Blaine into the bath tub with him. There was a huge splash and Blaine was submerged. His clothes grew heavy and his eyes stung as the bubble bath got in his eyes. After much struggle he surfaced, coughing loudly. Kurt was at the end of the tub, giggling behind his hand. Blaine made his way over to Kurt and loomed over the small boy, finding it very hard to be even a tiny bit angry with the adorable boy. "Why'd you do that, Kurtie? I'm all wet."

"Because…" whispered Kurt, leaning forward. "I want to do this…" Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and yanked him forward so that their lips connected. All angry thoughts left Blaine's mind and all he could do was moan. He realized how hot this all was. Here they were in the bath tub, Kurt almost naked, both of them sopping wet. Blaine deepened the kiss, pushing Kurt back against the wall of the tub. His tongue twisted around Kurt's, tasting the taste that was purely Kurt. God, this was amazing. He felt Kurt's erection pushing into his leg. Damn it, why was drunk Kurt so horny? Blaine willed himself to stop, but he couldn't. This just felt too good. He moved his hand down to Kurt's leg and held it. His other hand tightened in Kurt's hair as he started grinding against Kurt. Kurt let out a small mewl that made Blaine growl and moved to Kurt's neck so he could bite at the porcelain skin. It should be illegal to make the sexy noises Kurt was making. They made Blaine even harder, if that was possible. The rational part of his mind seemed to have shut down and all that was left was this lust and the need to just ravish beautiful little Kurt.

Only one thing stopped him. Blaine bit down on Kurt's earlobe and Kurt gasped, "Fuck me, Blainey…"

Blaine froze. Reality came back to him. He shouldn't be doing this. Kurt was drunk. He was drunk and he didn't understand. Blaine was taking advantage of him right now.

As quickly as he could, Blaine got out of the bath tub and returned to the spot he had been in before. He was breathing hard and shivering since his clothes were soaking wet. Kurt sat up and frowned at him. "What's wrong, Blainey?"

"Nothing, Kurt, just…let's just finish your bath and then we can go to bed, okay?" He grabbed and bottle of shampoo and used it to wash Kurt's hair. The rest of the bath passed in silence. Blaine turned the water on cold despite Kurt's protest until Kurt's erection went away. Blaine's had disappeared the moment he realized what he had been doing. Hopefully Kurt wouldn't remember this when he woke up.

When it was done, Blaine lifted Kurt from the bath tub and placed him on the toilet seat. Kurt seemed a little sad, like he knew he did something wrong. Blaine wrapped Kurt in a warm towel and told Kurt to put on the clothes. Kurt tried to give him another kiss but Blaine stopped him. Tears appeared in Kurt's eyes. Even though it hurt, Blaine left. He couldn't trust himself at the moment.

He put on his own pajamas and got on the bed to wait. Kurt walked into the room a few minutes later with his shirt half on. "Oh, Kurt…" Blaine went over to his boyfriend and helped Kurt fix the shirt. When it was fully on Kurt clung to Blaine, crying softly.

"I'm sorry, Blainey…" he sniffled. "Don't be mad at me…"

Blaine guided Kurt over to the bed and laid him down. "Shhh, Kurtie. It's okay. I'm not mad at you."

Blaine got on the bed with Kurt and held the small boy in his arms. To reassure Kurt that everything was fine, Blaine placed butterfly kisses all over Kurt's face, making him giggle. Kurt moved down till his head rested on Blaine's chest. Blaine pulled the covers up to Kurt's shoulders. "I'm never, ever letting you get drunk again, Kurtie." He mumbled, massaging Kurt's back softly.

"Blainey?"

"Yes, Kurtie?"

"Will you be my prince?" he asked.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, confused. "Your prince?"

"Well," Kurt was still speaking into Blaine's chest. "Sebastian says I'm a princess. So, if I'm a princess, then I need a prince. Cinderella got a prince, and Snow White did, and Sleeping Beauty did. So, I should get one. You can be Prince Blainey and I'll be Princess Kurtie. We can get a castle and get married. So," Kurt lifted his head and looked into Blaine's eyes. "Will you be my prince?"

Blaine smiled, because that had to be one of the most adorable things Kurt had ever said. "Of course I'll be your prince, Princess Kurtie. As long as we have a dungeon so I can put Sebastian in it."

"Okay…" Kurt let out a loud yawn.

"I think it's time for Princess Kurtie to go to sleep." Kurt nodded and lay back down. He cuddled even closer to Blaine and closed his eyes. Blaine loved the warm feeling of Kurt lying against him. One day he hoped he could go to sleep like this every day. Blaine's whole future was filled with visions of him and Kurt. Nothing else mattered as long as he had Kurt.

He put his leg over Kurt's and pulled their bodies closer. He would never let go of Kurt. Kurt was his beautiful, perfect little princess. Blaine hoped they would be able to be together forever. They loved each other so much, and nobody could ruin that. Sebastian would have to learn to back off. Because he wasn't going to break them up. Nor would Blaine's parents.

Blaine let out a sigh. His parents didn't know about Kurt yet. They knew he was gay, and hadn't been accepting of it at all. That was another reason he had gone to Dalton. He hadn't told them that he had a boyfriend because he didn't know how they would react. It was one thing to be gay but a whole other to act on it. He knew he would have to tell them sometime. At one point Kurt would ask to see Blaine's parents and Blaine would have to tell his boyfriend the truth. But not now. The longer his parents remained oblivious, the better it would be.

Blaine shook his head to clear it of negative thoughts. He had to sleep. In only a few days they would be doing West Side Story. They still had a lot of practice to do. But after the play was done, Blaine would do his song for Kurt and then concentrate on keeping Sebastian away. Yes, that was his goal. Keep Sebastian away. He hated to see Kurt sad and Sebastian was the cause of the tears Kurt had shed that night. But he wouldn't be anymore. If Sebastian went near Kurt again he would be very, very sorry.

Blaine wasn't going to lose Kurt. No matter what.

**There it is:) Hope you liked it. More Drunk Kurt for you.**

**If you have any suggestions for songs you think Sebastian should sing to Kurt, send me a private message or leave it in a review. Or a song that Blaine should sing to Sebastian telling him to back off or something.**

**I hopefully will be able to post the next chapter soon after I work on stories on my other account.**

**Also, am I the only one who wanted to shoot themselves during the Christmas Special episode? I mean, that whole black and white Christmas show part was so stupid it made my head hurt. "I think it's time for dinner." "Oh no, I got so caught up in presents and Christmas that I forgot to turn the oven on!" "Oh, Kurt!"**

**My head was ready to explode. It was barely a glee episode in my opinion. And what about Kurt and Blaine. I'm not saying they have to make out every episode, but seriously! Not even a little peck on the cheek or anything! Finn and Rachel get to kiss all the time, why can't Kurt and Blaine? Ever since 'The First Time' they haven't done anything! They're boyfriends! Can they at least hold hands?**

**Okay, deep breathes. Sorry for the rant. Anyway, thanks for reading:)**


	5. Chapter 5

When Kurt woke up, he felt horrible. It felt like he had been run over with a pickup truck full of bricks, that the bricks had been dropped on him, and then to add insult to injury he had been run over again. He didn't want to move, didn't even want to think because it hurt too much.

"Kurt, are you awake yet?"

That was Blaine's voice. Wait, where was he? Why was Blaine here? He forced his eyes opened only to immediately shut them again. The light burned his eyes. What had happened? Why was his head throbbing?

A warm hand covered his and he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. Blaine was trying to comfort him. "Come on, Kurt, open your eyes. You have to drink some water so you can feel better."

Reluctantly, Kurt forced his eyes open and saw Blaine's smiling face above him. "Why're you so happy?" he grumbled. "I feel like crap."

"Yeah, that's how you feel when you have a hangover."

Hangover. The word echoed around in Kurt's mind. He had a hangover. That meant that he had gotten drunk. But he didn't get drunk. He was Kurt Hummel for God's sake. He hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since the incident where he had puked on Ms. Pillsbury's shoes. "How'd I get a hangover? I don't drink."

Blaine laughed and the sound, normally so sweet, pounded against his ear drums. He moaned, closing his eyes and burrowing into the covers. He probably looked like crap as well. He seriously doubted he didn't his skin care routine last night. And he didn't have to touch his hair to know that it was messy to. "I look horrible." He whined.

He felt the bed creak and Blaine lay down next to him. A strong arm was wrapped around his waist and Blaine's other hand was gently stroking Kurt's face, coaxing him to open his eyes. When he did he saw Blaine's hazel colored eyes staring into his. That smile was still on Blaine's face. "To answer your question, from what I saw last night, you do indeed drink, Princess Kurtie." Kurt frowned at the nickname. Where had that come from? But wait; if he had been drunk…Kurt's face went red. Had he come up with that nickname last night? He did briefly recall something about asking Blaine to be a prince.

Blaine kissed all over his face. Kurt knew how much Blaine loved it when he blushed. "And Kurt, you could never look horrible. You're adorable." After one last kiss on his forehead, Blaine got up and helped Kurt into a sitting position. Kurt moaned as his head gave another particularly painful throb. Blaine allowed him to rest against his shoulder as he took a glass of water and placed it against Kurt's lips. Kurt took a little sip and found that the water did help a bit. He still felt awful though.

"What happened last night?" he groaned, massaging his forehead. Everything was a bit hazy. He got brief flashes of lights, music, Karofsky, and a kiss. His eyes went wide. "Oh Gaga, did Karofsky kiss me again?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, but someone did." He bit his lip nervously.

"Who?"

Blaine closed his eyes. "I think you'd feel worse if I told you." He mumbled, not looking at Kurt.

"Blaine, I want to know."

"I know you want to know, I just don't know how you'll react."

"Tell me."

"No. You have a hangover. If I told you, you would only feel worse."

"Blaine, I want to know!"

"Well, someone's bitchy today."

"Blaine, don't start with me. I have a killer hangover and I'm six seconds away from choking you with your own bowtie for not telling me. I want to know who kissed me. I think it's my business."

Blaine let out a sigh. "Fine. You remember Sebastian?"

Kurt's mouth fell open. He lifted a shaking hand up to his lips, touching them lightly. No…it couldn't be true. "Sebastian kissed me?"

"Yeah." Was the answer he received.

And suddenly Kurt could remember it. He had been forced against the dirty bathroom wall and Sebastian had been kissing him. Well, it was more like mouth raping him.

Kurt gagged a little and ran into the bathroom. For the next ten minutes he brushed his teeth furiously and used lots and lots of mouth wash, much to Blaine's amusement. When he came back in the room, he stood at the end of the bed and demanded to be told what had happened last night.

Blaine was hesitant until Kurt threatened to leave. Then he spilled. He told Kurt about his talk with Karofsky, which made Kurt blush. He told him about the dancing and Sebastian's flirting. He told him how two dudes had distracted him and how he had walked in on Sebastian kissing Kurt. He knew Blaine was leaving a few things out, but that was probably to protect Kurt's ego. He had acted like a fool when he was drunk, and he was thoroughly embarrassed, despite Blaine saying that he had been ridiculously adorable.

Kurt was now sitting on the bed again, avoiding Blaine's attempts to hold him because he was still pissed at the boy for letting him get drunk, even though he knew he was really his own fault.

"So, when we got home you called my dad, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. And then, after you were done being adorable, we went to bed." Blaine concluded.

Kurt suspected that wasn't all, but didn't push. If Blaine didn't tell him then it was obviously really embarrassing and shouldn't be repeated, ever.

The rest of the day was spent nursing Kurt's hangover and watching movies. They both tried to pretend that last night hadn't happened. Occasionally Kurt would bring it up, but every time he said the name Sebastian a look that Kurt had never seen before appeared on Blaine's face. It was a look of rage, hate, and the promise of pain. His hazel eyes would darken and a frown would appear on his face until Kurt kissed it away and assured Blaine that Sebastian meant nothing to him.

At eight o' clock on the dot, Blaine dropped Kurt off at his house. They stood at the front door, Blaine with his arms wrapped around Kurt and Kurt with his head on Blaine's shoulder. They had been standing there for a good five minutes before Kurt decided it was time to go inside. But when he tried to pull away from his boyfriend, Blaine only tightened his grip.

"Blaine, I have to go. I have no doubt my dad is watching us right now to make sure there's no funny business."

"But I don't want you to go, Kurt. You're so soft." Blaine hugged him tighter and one hand caressed Kurt's arm.

"And you're needy, Blaine Anderson." Kurt chuckled. "While I would love to be wrapped in your arms forever, I have school tomorrow and so do you. I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to continue to look this fabulous."

Blaine lowered his head so their foreheads were touching. "I'm going to miss you." He whispered.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We go to the same school, Blaine. I'll see you in a few hours."

"It's too long." Blaine mumbled, pouting.

Kurt moved his hands and cupped Blaine's face, smirking. "Just a few hours, Blaine, and then you can hug me till your arms fall off, okay?"

Blaine sighed. "Fine," He released his hold on Kurt. "But you're not getting away without a good night kiss!" Kurt gave a little squeak of surprise as Blaine swooped down and caught his lips. He slid his arms around Blaine's neck and they kissed passionately until Kurt heard a knock on the door, the sign Burt Hummel gave when it was time for them to stop making out and come inside.

With one more peck and a whispered, "I love you." Blaine got in his car and drove off, a content smile on his face.

Kurt rolled his eyes and let himself in. After assuring Burt that he was fine and no, Blaine wasn't pressuring him or anything, he went to his room and threw himself down on the bed, a huge smile present on his face. Two whole days he had spent with Blaine. He hoped they could do that again sometime soon. He loved falling asleep with Blaine holding him, warming him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Blaine was the perfect boyfriend, and Kurt was so glad to have found him.

He was lost in thoughts about his handsome, amazing, dapper boyfriend when his phone buzzed. Suspecting Mercedes or Blaine, Kurt looked down at the screen only to see an unfamiliar number. He opened the text all the same. Maybe one of his friends had changed their numbers. His eyes scanned the message and his heart stopped.

There were two words on the glowing screen.

**Hey, Princess ;) -S**

Sebastian. After Kurt got over his shock, his face grew angry and he quickly typed a reply.

**How the hell did you get my number? :( -K**

**I may or may not have asked the Warblers to give me your number. Told them we were BFFs:) Which is true, right Princess?-S**

The Warblers. He was going to have a serious conversation via the phone about giving his number to random people.

**No, we are not friends! And they had no right to give you my number! -K**

**It was that or stealing gel head's phone last night at the bar. My way was easier -S**

Before Kurt could reply, he received another text.

**Anyway, I think you're hot so I should have your number-S**

**That is not a reason!:O -K**

Kurt wasn't even sure why he continued to text Sebastian. He should just not answer. But then Sebastian would probably leave a whole ton of messages on the phone till it annoyed Kurt so much that he would answer anyway.

**I think it is:) You are hot & I want to talk to you -S**

**Still not a reason-K**

**What if I gave you a peace offering? Here's a rose - S**

**I don't want your stupid rose. I want you to stop texting me. I have a boyfriend, Sebastian. Ever heard of them? -K**

**Yeah, I've heard of them. And I want to be yours. Boyfriends sext, right? I think we should sext XD-S**

Kurt's whole face turned read in embarrassment. He hadn't even sexted with Blaine and he definitely wasn't going to do so with Sebastian.

**No! I'm not going to sext with you! If you have a problem why don't you just get reacquainted with your hand? I'm sure you know each other well. –K**

**I'd rather it be your hand, Princess ;) –S**

Kurt turned an even darker shade of red.

**I bet you're blushing so hard right now. Am I getting you all hot & bothered, Kurtie? –S**

**No! You're just making me think how sad it is that you're totally dissing your hand. I bet you guys are so close. Judging by your attitude and lack of sex appeal, you guys hang out all the time. –K**

**Someone's feisty ;D But don't lie, Princess. You know I'm hot as hell. And experienced, so I know moves that will drive you wild- S**

**Keep winking like that and you'll develop a tick in your eye. And also, I think you are mistaking yourself for someone good looking, because you sir are anything but- K**

**Oh, Kurtie, you are hurting my feelings:( Come on, I'm way sexier than gel head with his stupid face & puppy dog eyes. I gots abs and a huge package :D- S**

**Blaine is way hotter than you. And he's actually nice and not an a** hole like some people –K**

**I'm not sure what people you're talking about, Princess ;)- S**

**And Anderson, hot? Please. Maybe I thought that for like 2 seconds, but then I saw your sexy ass- S**

**So romantic :-7- K**

**That was sarcasm by the way, in case you're too thick to realize it. –K**

**I am thick, Princess. Just not in the head ;) And I can be very romantic when I want to be –S**

Kurt chose to ignore the sexual hints that Sebastian kept giving him and instead focused on getting it though Sebastian's stupid head that Kurt didn't like him.

**I call BS –K**

**No, really, I can. How can I prove it to you?- S**

**You can't. You're just an annoying meerkat faced hormonal teenager who has sex with anything that moves- K**

**Not anything. I don't do girls. Boobs are not my thing. Though I do like ass. And you have a very nice ass, Princess:) –S**

**While I thank you for the compliment, you will not be seeing my butt anytime soon- K**

**Oh, but I think I will. I still have to prove to you that I can be romantic. Expect a present tomorrow, Princess. It'll arrive in Glee club. –S**

**I don't want any presents from you! You're not my boyfriend, Sebastian! –K**

Sebastian was really annoying Kurt, and he wanted nothing more to strangle the blonde boy.

**But I want to be, Princess. I think you're the hottest damn thing I've ever seen, and I can't stop thinking about you. You can't resist me forever. Eventually you'll realize that I can be a much, much better boyfriend than Blaine. And when you do, we can continue where we left off in the bathroom- S**

That was it. Sebastian had crossed a line and bitch Kurt had been released.

**Listen, ass hole. I love Blaine, not you. I will never love you and will never go out with your slutty STD ridden ass. You may be used to being around boys who are easy, and you may be able to convince them with your little smirk and obnoxious hair, but I'm not being fooled. The minute I slept with you, you would leave me and move onto your next fuck. You should move on to another boy who will spread his legs for you like a good little whore, because that's not me. So stay the hell away from me, Sebastian. I like romance, and cuddling, and hand holding. Not quick fucks in the restroom of a gay bar. Blaine treats me right and he's willing to wait until I'm willing and comfortable to move any further. He loves me, and I love him. You could never, ever compare to that. -K**

Kurt was ready to stop the conversation, sure that Sebastian couldn't possibly reply to that, but then a minute later his phone beeped again. Taking a deep breath, he opened the message and read it.

**I like to cuddle- S**

That was all it said. Kurt's stared at the screen, more than a little angry. Why couldn't Sebastian just take a hint? Kurt didn't like him and he never would.

**Then go cuddle with yourself- K**

With that Kurt put his phone on his bed side table and blatantly ignored the constant beeping of his phone. He changed into his pajamas and did his skin care routine. Then he slipped into bed and, because he was a bit curious, he glanced at his phone and saw seventeen new messages, all from Sebastian. Without a second thought he turned off his phone so he wouldn't have to hear that annoying beep anymore. Normally that beep meant lovey dovey texts from Blaine, or one of his friends in need of fashion advice. But now it meant stupid, arrogant Sebastian.

Kurt considered turning his phone back on and calling Blaine to tell him about this, but decided not to. He would tell him tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. He didn't know how Blaine was going to react. Blaine wasn't exactly the kind of guy would go beat someone up, was he?

Pulling his soft, soft blanket over his shoulders, Kurt placed his head on his pillow and decided that the best thing he could do was ignore Sebastian. The boy would get bored with him eventually and then he would leave him alone. Sebastian didn't seem like the type of guy to wait for anyone.

Content with this information, Kurt closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. Sebastian would give up eventually. He wouldn't do anything stupid or drastic.

Kurt had no idea how very wrong he was.

**Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep sending in those song suggestions, they're really helping and one of them will be featured in the next chapter. Remember to review. One more and I have a hundred! If you have any suggestions for this fic, let me know!**

**Also, if you just want to have a conversation about Glee, feel free to private message me. None of my friends watch it and I really like to talk about it:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine was at his locker, anxiously waiting for Kurt to come to school. Kurt had texted him that morning saying he had something important to tell him. But it was almost time for class and Kurt still wasn't here. Blaine admitted he was worried. In fact, he was so worried that he had forgone the hair gel today and his hair was a curly mess. He hated it like this, but what if Kurt was hurt or something? What if another jock had attacked him? If that was the case then whoever did it was so dead, because Blaine was going to strangle them with his bare hands until their homophobic heads popped off.

Blaine was two seconds away from all out panic-and-kill-every-jock-in-sight mode when he saw the small form of Kurt Hummel walking quickly down the hall towards him. Since the halls were nearly empty, because it was so close to class time, Blaine ran down the hall towards Kurt and pulled him into a hug. He placed tiny kisses all over Kurt's face, making his boyfriend giggle. "You had me so worried, Kurt. I thought you were hurt or something. You can't scare me like that again."

Kurt slipped himself out of the hug and pulled his phone from his pocket. "I'm fine, Blaine. Well, I am to a point. Here," Kurt handed over his phone.

Blaine stared at the small boy with a look of confusion and a bit of shock on his face. Kurt's phone was his baby. He didn't let anyone hold it. Not even Blaine when he had wanted to give his number to Kurt. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Just read the recent texts, Blaine. That will tell you what you need to know." Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss. "I have to go. Class is going to start." He was going to leave but then he paused, studying Blaine's hair. He lifted a hand and played a bit with the curls, smiling. "You need to wear your hair like this more often, Blaine. I like it."

Blaine was officially lost. He still wanted Kurt to explain what was going on, but before he could say anything he had been hugged and Kurt had disappeared, heading off to his first class. Blaine stood there for a few more seconds, staring at the place Kurt had stood. He only snapped back into reality when the late bell rang. Cussing, Blaine ran to his math class and hurriedly apologized to his teacher, who waved him away and told him to sit down.

Blaine slid into a seat in the back of the class, waiting for his teacher to start teaching. The minute the teacher turned to start writing on the board; he whipped out Kurt's phone and unlocked it. On the screen was a text conversation between Kurt and a number Blaine didn't know. He scrolled to the top to see the beginning of the conversation. With a glance up at his teacher to make sure she really was distracted, he started to read.

With every text his face got angrier and angrier until the person at the desk beside him actually moved away a little. How dare that asshole text Kurt! How could the Warblers just give him Kurt's number? Couldn't they tell he was an evil bastard? Though Blaine had to smile when he saw that for a moment Sebastian had unleashed bitchy Kurt, who could be very, very scary. It was hard to think that adorable, cuddly Kurt could make you want to piss your pants if you got him angry, but it was true. Blaine had experienced it first hand, and he was planning never to get Kurt that angry again.

But still! Sebastian had no right to text Kurt. His Kurt. Blaine would not stand for it. His hands itched to punch Sebastian in his stupid smirking face.

Blaine forced himself to take deep breathes and just calm down. He couldn't lose his cool in the middle of math class. Besides, it was just texting. Kurt could just not answer, or even change his number. No big deal. And Kurt had been clearly trying to get Sebastian to understand that he wasn't interested. As long as Sebastian kept his distance, it would be fine. Texting Blaine could handle. Anything else, though, and he was sure he would snap.

At lunch time Blaine assured Kurt that it was perfectly fine. Sebastian could do little harm in texts. And Kurt clearly had the back talking under control. The rest of lunch Kurt perched on his lap and played with Blaine's hair, which was adorable. They ignored the calls of fags from across the Cafeteria, and just enjoyed each other's company. They definitely needed more classes together.

The rest of the day passed in a haze of classes. The Sebastian thing was still tugging at the back of Blaine's brain, but he attempted to ignore it. It was fine. There was no way Sebastian was going to steal Kurt from him with just a few texts.

At the end of the day they met up and walked to Glee club together, holding hands. They entered the room and took their seats right next to each other. Surprisingly, the girls from the trouble tones were there. Apparently Mr. Schue was trying to go for unity and togetherness or something. And also their Glee club teacher was out sick that day. Blaine wasn't paying much attention. He thought those girls were idiots for leaving. They seriously needed to get over themselves. He had thought Mercedes was cool until she had sported this new, 'It's all about me' attitude. Glee club was about taking a bunch of voices, putting them together and making beautiful music. It wasn't about who got the most solos.

So, instead of listening to their bickering, Blaine placed his head on Kurt's shoulder and started to sing into his ear.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt was blushing. Blaine was singing him their song. Blaine always sang this song to Kurt. It always made Kurt happy.

Blaine opened his mouth to continue but that was when a huge vase of roses walked through the door. Well, there was a person behind all the flowers, but you just couldn't see them. The girls stared in awe and the boys did face palms. Why hadn't they thought of sending roses to the girls? Now they would have to listen about how someone got roses in Glee club, and how that was romantic, and how they should be more romantic. It was going to suck. They totally would have to beat up the person who sent them for upstaging the rest of the boys.

"What's that for?" Mr. Schue asked, looking confused.

The person behind the flowers said, "They were sent to the front office with a note telling them to send them here during Glee club."

Santana stood up. "Well obviously they're for me."

Rachel got to her feet. "I don't think so, Santana. Finny knows how much I love roses. Besides, you currently don't have a boyfriend. Why would anyone send you roses?"

Other girls were standing up, saying the roses were clearly for them, until the person behind the flowers interrupted. "Unless any of you are Kurt Hummel, then no, not for you."

Blaine's insides went cold. All the girls were staring at Kurt jealously and all the boys were staring at Blaine with looks that said, 'what the hell, man?'

Kurt blushed. "Oh Blaine, you shouldn't have."

Blaine shook his head slowly. "I didn't." he mumbled. There was a little gasp from the people in the room. The Glee club was big fans of drama.

Getting up, Blaine walked over to the roses and took them from the boy behind them, who hurriedly left. He placed them on the floor and took out the little letter that was inside. With everyone watching he opened it and read what the letter said.

_Hey, Princess. Told you I could be romantic. I bet Blaine never sent you a vase full of roses before. Once you're ready to find yourself a real boyfriend, I'll be waiting._

_Sebastian_

Again, Blaine saw red. The hands holding the letter actually shook. That son of a bitch had crossed a line. It was Blaine's job to send Kurt flowers. It was his job to flirt with Kurt and text him and make him smile.

A small hand was placed on his shoulder. "Blaine, are you okay?" It was Kurt. Blaine calmed down just a bit. That is, until Santana said something that sent him over the edge.

"About time Hummel got a love triangle." She said to the whole room. "I bet fifty bucks that dapper boy loses. What do you think Trouble Tones? You agree with me? Blaine ain't got the stuff to fight off another boy who wants Hummel."

Blaine lost it. He spun around and glared at Santana and look of such fury that it actually took the smile off of her face. "Listen here, Satan, I've had to up to my limit with you and your stupid Trouble Tones. You think you guys are all big and bad, and you're so happy you finally got all your damn solos. You guys didn't even consider what it would do to the New Directions. Don't you realize what you're doing? All the girls who dance and sing behind you and Mercedes feel the same way you felt in New Directions. What if they just decided to leave to start their own Glee club? What would you do then? You think you guys fixed everything, but really you just shoved people behind you so that you could get what you wanted. Apparently all of you are too blind to see it, but the answer to your dilemma is simple. You, Mr. Schue," he rounded on the teacher. "You need to stop giving Finn and Rachel every single damn duet. Give other people a chance to do something other than dance in the background. And you two," He pointed at Mercedes and Santana. "You two need to get off your high horses and just accept the fact that you will not get every single solo that there is. It's a cowardly move to join another Glee club just to get that. Nobody else did."

He took a deep breath and continued. "When I was at Dalton, I got every single solo and I didn't even think about how the other members of the Warbler's felt about that. It took Kurt telling me to take my head out of my ass to realize what I was doing. Glee club isn't about getting all the solos, it's about working together. You guys are just too freakin self-absorbed to realize it. And because of that, you all are going to lose at every competition you go to!"

Blaine turned and left, muttering under his breath despite Mr. Schue telling him to come back. Sometimes he seriously wished he had never left Dalton. These people in this school were crazy. The Glee club fought, the school of full of homophobes, and the teachers were more concerned with going home than they were teaching students.

A small hand grabbed his and Blaine remembered the reason why he had transferred to this hell hole. He stopped and looked at Kurt, who looked worried. "Blaine, while that was very entertaining and you said what I've wanted to say for weeks, I want to know if you're okay. You got all mad after you read the note from Sebastian."

The anger returned. "He sent you flowers!" he practically growled.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "I don't want the flowers, Blaine. I only want flowers if they're from you."

Blaine sighed. Why couldn't Kurt grasp how much this was bothering Blaine? It didn't matter that Kurt didn't like Sebastian; it was just the fact that that slimy cockroach still pursued him that was the problem. "Look, Kurt, I'm sorry for losing it. I…I just need to relax for a bit, okay? I'm going home."

"Can I join you?"

He shook his head. "No, Kurt, I think it would be better if I was by myself right now, okay?" He leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Kurt's lips. "I'll text you."

Kurt nodded, but he still had that determined look in his eyes. "But we will be discussing this, Blaine Anderson, mark my words." He gave Blaine a hug and then left to return to the choir room.

Blaine smiled. Kurt was so precious and so perfect. And that was why Blaine had to have some choice words with Sebastian. Because if he didn't, then there was a chance that Sebastian could hurt Kurt and that was not an option. The angry look returned and Blaine stormed down the hall, in his head calculating how long it would take to get to Dalton if he went a hundred miles over the speed limit.

He was almost to the door when Sue Sylvester turned a corner. He almost ran smack dab into her. She looked at him with an inspecting gaze. "You've got the look on your face that I get when I think about that god awful Glee Club, Curly Q. Somebody piss you off?"

The one good think about Sue Sylvester was the she understood when revenge was in order. "Somebody's trying to steal my boyfriend. I have to go and set them straight."

The cheerleading coach nodded. "A lover's quarrel. Always interesting. Good luck. Let me know how it works out. Porcelain really likes you. But I don't trust a man with curly hair. I'll be watching you, Dapper boy." With that she walked away.

Shaking his head, Blaine got back on task. He walked out of the school and jumped in his car. Seconds later he was tearing out of the parking lot, only one thing on his mind. Sebastian was going to pay.

…

Karma, Sebastian decided, was most definitely a bitch. The past few days had been hell and Sebastian's life had taken a drastic turn.

Saturday night is what caused it. He had come back from the bar, angry and horny because Kurt had rejected his advances and Blaine had to ruin everything. That kiss had been amazing, and it only made him want more. Unfortunately, screwing Kurt Hummel wasn't an option at that moment; a fact that only worsened Sebastian's mood. He had gone back to his dorm and fallen into bed, only to be plagued by dreams of the small, slender, fashion forward boy. Wet dreams.

He was enjoying himself until he felt a hand where a hand shouldn't be while he was sleeping unless it was his own. He opened his eyes to see his roommate, whose name he could not recall, with his hand wrapped around Sebastian's dick. Apparently he had been moaning in his sleep, and to his roommate, Kurt sounded a lot like Kaleb. The boy had practically begged Sebastian to have sex with him. Since his wet dream had been interrupted, his plans ruined, and because he was unbearably hard from thinking of Kurt, he agreed.

It had been quick, rough, and Sebastian had been picturing Kurt and moaning the boy's name the whole time. When they were finished, Sebastian reached for his clothes but was stopped by arms around his waist. His roommate had placed his face in Sebastian's shoulder and was holding him tightly.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, attempting to push the boy off.

Kaleb looked up at him, confused. "I'm cuddling. Boyfriends cuddle."

Now it was Sebastian's turn to be confused. Yes, he liked to cuddle, but he wanted to do it with Kurt, preferably after sex because he wanted to know what it would feel like to hold that small body close to him and wrap his arms around that small waist. He did not want to cuddle with his roommate who he had had sex with because he really wanted to have sex with Kurt. "Who said I was your boyfriend? I'm Sebastian. I don't do boyfriends." _Except maybe with Kurt,_ Sebastian thought to himself.

"But we just had sex!" The boy practically whined. Sebastian groaned. He so did not need this right now.

He shoved the boy away from him and sat up in bed, the blanket draped over his lap. Kaleb stood next to his bed, totally nude and frowning. "I've had sex with half the boys in this school and none of them have been my boyfriend. And besides, I only had sex with you because you were practically shoving your ass in my face." Sebastian pulled his boxers back on and tossed his other clothes into his hamper.

The other boy practically had tears in his eyes. "But didn't you enjoy it? Don't you want to be my boyfriend so we can do that again?"

"You were okay," said Sebastian absentmindedly, not really caring if the boy felt bad. It was him who had wanted to have sex in the first place. He had heard about Kaleb. He was a major clingy slut. If Sebastian hadn't been so horny, he would have refused. Now he would have to deal with this crap.

Kaleb pulled on his clothes sloppily and then burst out in tears before running out of the room. Sebastian went back to sleep, thinking nothing of it until the next day.

He was hanging in the Senior common room with Nick and Thad, scribbling on a notebook, when Jeff came in and told Sebastian he was wanted in the Head Master's office.

Apparently Kaleb had done the stupidest thing ever. He had told. Only he changed the events a little and claimed that Sebastian had done it against Kaleb's will. A few other anonymous boys also had followed in Kaleb's footsteps and told.

Now, anyone else in this situation would be worried about going to jail and getting in deep, deep trouble. But not Sebastian. You see, Sebastian had money, and lots of it. He also knew how to use black mail, and with a bit of money changing hands and incriminating pictures, Sebastian wasn't arrested for sexual assault. But the problem was that Dalton couldn't just let him get off scot-free. Rumors had already spread around school and other people had been involved. So they had to dish out some sort of punishment. He wouldn't go to jail as long as he transferred schools in the next week. No amount of money could get him out of that. If the Head Master had a gavel, he would have slammed it down. The matter was finished.

Surprisingly, Sebastian wasn't all that mad or anything. Well, he did call up a few of his 'friends' to go and teach Kaleb about being a snitch. But he had grown bored with the boys at Dalton and with the school in general. He needed a new setting.

It was still annoying, however. He had gotten an angry phone call from his father that he had half listened to. His father said he would be going to a public school, because he wasn't going to waste his money paying for private school if Sebastian was just going to get kicked out again. As punishment, his father had taken one of his cars. Sebastian didn't care as long as he had his motorcycle. He was planning to take Kurt on it at some point.

And now it was Monday and he was in Warbler practice which was extended on Mondays. They were standing in formation, getting ready to start singing. They were trying something a bit different today, hoping it would give them an edge in competitions. After counting them off Nick stepped forward to begin. He had taken over for Blaine and sang most of the solos.

_Here we go, come with me  
>There's a world out there that we should see<br>Take my hand, close your eyes  
>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

Sebastian harmonized in the background and swayed a little bit to the music like the other Warblers. The chorus was about to start and that was when they would start dancing with the somewhat ridiculous dance moves they always did.

_Let's flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
>Up, up here we go, go<br>Up, up here we go, go  
>Let's flyyyyyyyyyyyyyy<br>Up, up here we go, go  
>Where we stop nobody knows, knows<em>

They broke apart and did their own dance moves they were assigned, with Nick doing an impression of a rocket. This was mostly a song just for fun, so some of the Warblers were pulling some really weird stunts like back flips and twists.

They were halfway through the song when Sebastian spotted Blaine Anderson, leaning against the door to the common room and glaring at him. Oh great. Karma must really hate him. Through he had to admit, it was hard for Blaine to look intimidating with his hair all curly like that.

The other Warblers noticed and motioned for him to join, but he shook his head, still shooting Sebastian a look that could kill. Nick finished up the song.

_Let's fly  
>Up, up here we go, go<br>Up, up here we go, go  
>Let's fly<br>Up, up here we go, go  
>Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows<em>

When they were done they ran towards Blaine like he was the most amazing person in the world. Sebastian stayed back, wondering what he had done to warrant a visit from Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine!" they greeted, and Blaine hugged a few people like he had done last time.

"While we love seeing you, why are you here?" asked Nick.

"Is this your triumphant return to Dalton?" said Trent excitedly.

Blaine laughed. "Are you going to ask that every time I visit?"

"Probably."

"But seriously, Blaine." Said Jeff. "Why are you visiting? You were here two weeks ago."

"I just need to talk to Warbler Sebastian." Blaine pointed at Sebastian, who everyone turned to. "He asked me for a few tips, and I decided now was the best time to give him them. "

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He knew that was total BS, but the Warblers seemed to believe whatever Blaine said because they nodded and Sebastian was practically shoved out into the hall with Blaine. The minute the door closed Blaine slammed him against the wall, his hand wrapped in Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian looked down on Blaine, not feeling the least bit threatening. After all, Blaine was shorter than him. And that hair? He just wanted to laugh. Well, he would, but the look in Blaine's eyes was a bit scary, he had to admit. "Hello, Blaine." He said causally.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Blaine hissed.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Well currently I'm being pinned to the wall and being glared at by Frodo the Hobbit."

Blaine frowned and tightened his hold, ignoring the reference to the fact that he was shorter than Sebastian. "I read the texts you sent Kurt."

"Did you now? I suspected you would."

"I don't like how you talk to my boyfriend." Blaine said firmly.

"That's nice to know. But I like how I talk to your boyfriend. Does that bother you, Blaine?"

"Yes, yes it does." Blaine shoved Sebastian harder against the wall. "That and the fact that you gave him flowers. _I_ give him flowers. He's _my_ boyfriend."

Sebastian laughed. "Did Kurtie like the flowers I gave him? I pinned him for a roses type of guy."

"Listen Sebastian, I don't have time to listen to you. I'm just here to warn you that if you continue to flirt with my boyfriend and continue to text him, I will end you. No, first I'll beat the shit out of you with half the football team, and then I'll end you. Kurt means the world to me, and if you think you can slip in and take him from me, you are sadly mistaken, because I will not stand for it. You do something else to make Kurt uncomfortable, or if you make him cry, just keep in mind that I'm really, really good at revenge, and will make you wish you had never been born. I worked too hard to get Kurt to be my boyfriend, and worked too hard to earn his trust. Nothing, and I mean nothing you do will take him from me, so don't even try." Blaine let go of Sebastian. With one more glare, he left Sebastian in the hallway.

Sebastian smiled. He always did like a bit of competition. And he was the king of love triangles. He always got who he wanted. "Thanks for making up my mind about what school I want to go to, Blaine."

….

The Warblers piled out of their cars in front of McKinley High school. It was Wednesday, and they had come to watch Blaine in the play West Side Story that the school was putting on. Well, most of the Warblers had. Sebastian was here to watch Kurt and scope out this high school to see if it was some place he could go. He had read up on this school on some guy named Jacob's blog and wanted to test his knowledge.

There were many cars in the parking lot, and many people filing in through the doors and heading towards the auditorium. The Warblers came up with the brilliant plan to visit Blaine before the play started. They went back stage and weren't stopped because their uniforms were easily recognizable and the Glee club knew Blaine used to go to Dalton.

They found Blaine in his costume stage left and the Warblers started talking to him animatedly. Before Blaine could see him, Sebastian slipped away to find Kurt. He had another present for the boy.

As Sebastian suspected, Kurt was sitting in front of a mirror and applying makeup to his pale face. He was already in his officer uniform and Sebastian thought that was totally hot. Kurt had closed his eyes to apply a moisturizer around them. Perfect.

Sebastian snuck up behind the boy and took a small bear from his satchel. It was brown and wrapped around its neck was a small Armani scarf. It was easy to get if you have money. He put the bear in front of Kurt's face and waited for the boy to open his eyes.

When he did, he jumped a little, surprised to see a bear in his face. But then a smile broke out over his face. "Aww, thanks Blaine. It's adorable." Kurt reached out and took the bear from Sebastian's hands and inspected it.

Sebastian chuckled and put his face very close to Kurt's. "I'm glad you like it, Princess, but do you really think Blaine would be smart enough to give you a gift like that?"

Kurt looked into the mirror and his eyes went wide when he saw Sebastian behind him. "Sebastian! What are you doing here?"

Sebastian placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Blaine was kind enough to invite the Warbler's to see him while he's preforming West Side Story. They all want to see him up on that stage and cheer him on. I just wanted to see you in this hot officer costume." He slipped his arms around Kurt's chest, holding him in the chair. He whispered in Kurt's ear. "Did you like the flowers I sent you?"

Kurt's gaze hardened. "No, they were tacky. Sending me roses doesn't prove that you're romantic. It just shows me that you're a spoiled rich kid who thinks that flowers will get anyone to like you."

"Rich, yes. Spoiled, no. You see, Kurt, my father has hated me ever since he found out I was gay. That's why I was sent to all these private schools. He thought the teachers there would set me straight, and that it would be harder for me to act on my abnormality at a private school. He didn't realize it just made it so much easier."

"Good for you," said Kurt sarcastically, reaching again for his makeup and applying it. "I'm sorry you have daddy problems but that gives you no reason to pursue me relentlessly. I made it perfectly clear that I have no interest in you."

Sebastian shook his head, laughing. "Don't lie, Kurt. You love this. You love feeling this special. You love having two boys fight over you. You love this attention. No matter what you say, I know the truth. And you can't deny the fact that you're at least attracted to me, Princess. I'm hot. I think you're hot and I really, really want you. Blaine has nothing on me. Ditch him and be mine."

With a burst of strength Kurt tore out of Sebastian's grasp, hopping out of his chair and facing him. His face was flushed red and the look he was giving Sebastian could have made him burst into flames. "Sebastian, get this through your thick skull: I don't like you. I have Blaine and I don't need anyone else. Especially not you." He ran a hand through his hair, something he did when he was aggravated. His hair now stuck up and if Kurt could see himself he would freak. "Why can't you just leave me alone Sebastian? I'm happy with Blaine. I just wish you would…" He was cut off by Sebastian's lips on his. The blonde boy slipped his fingers into the soft, soft hair of Kurt Hummel. The lips against his did not react. That was fine, he hadn't expected them to. He had been dying to do this again since Saturday. He had needed to feel these soft lips again.

Kurt was pounding against his chest, trying to shove him off, but Sebastian was stronger.

Blaine walked into the dressing room, hoping to get a good luck kiss from his boyfriend before the play started. He knew Kurt was going to be working on his hair and makeup. He wanted to look perfect up on stage. What he had not been expecting to see was Sebastian, a struggling Kurt in his grip. Sebastian was kissing Kurt.

All rational parts of Blaine's brain shut down and all was left was unbridled anger. He launched forward, grabbed the back of Sebastian's shirt, and threw him to the ground. But this time he didn't turn to Kurt. Instead he threw himself down on top of the taller boy and started punching every inch of Sebastian he could reach. Sebastian finally caught up with what was going on and started fighting back. He landed a good punch to Blaine's mouth and split his lip. Blaine retaliated by slamming his fist into Sebastian's eye. He knew there would be a black eye there and it gave him satisfaction. They continued fighting, Sebastian finally pinning Blaine beneath him and gaining the upper hand.

Only then did they hear Kurt yelling at them to stop. Blaine took Sebastian's moment of confusion to switch their positions. He lifted his fist to break Sebastian's nose, but it was caught in smaller hands. Kurt's hands.

"Blaine, stop it!" Kurt demanded.

But Blaine was angry. He wasn't thinking clearly. He rounded on Kurt and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Why? Why should I? Do you like him, Kurt? Is that why you're trying to stop me from hurting him? I'm your boyfriend, Kurt! This bastard needs to understand that and stay the hell away from you!"

He knew he shouldn't be saying these things to Kurt. He knew they weren't true. But this fear was filling him. The fear that Kurt would leave him. That the one good thing in his life would ran into another boy's arms. This fear was clouding his judgment. He loved Kurt. He couldn't lose him. Kurt was his everything.

He saw tears pricking at Kurt's eyes. He knew it was serious then. Kurt only ever cried when it was called for, and that was barely ever where someone could see him. "How could you even say that, Blaine?" Kurt cried. "I love you, not him! I don't want you to hurt him because we are at school, Blaine, and if you get caught fighting here you'll get expelled. I'm sorry for having your best interest at heart. Maybe if you didn't get so god damn angry all the time over every little thing Sebastian did, then we wouldn't be in this situation. I can take care of myself!" He took the teddy bear that he was holding and threw it at Blaine's face. Then he turned and marched away, his fists curled tightly, anger and sorrow present emotions on his face.

Blaine watched Kurt walk away and he realized he had screwed up. He got off of Sebastian and brushed his clothes off. He just needed to give Kurt sometime to chill off and then they could talk.

"Looks like you got Princess all pissed off. You really need to learn to control that temper, Blaine."

In four swift moments Blaine grabbed a can of hairspray, turned, threw the can at Sebastian's head, and then left. He had a play to do and he had to figure out how to make it look like he didn't have a split lip.

When Sebastian slipped into where the Warblers were sitting, they immediately took in his bruised appearance and asked him what had happened. He waved away their questions and concerns. In a few days he wouldn't have to deal with them. His transfer papers were already underway and come Monday he would no longer be attending Dalton Academy. He did feel a little twang of sadness, but pushed it away. It was a lot easier than leaving his old private school, where he had actually had friends. Speaking of old friends, he was going to need their assistance on Monday. He was going to have to call in a few favors.

Sebastian now had a plan on how to separate Blaine and Kurt. Blaine had a ridiculous temper, and Sebastian was going to use that to his advantage. Blaine's anger was going to be the end of his and Kurt's relationship.

…

Blaine wasn't able to talk to Kurt again until the play was over. He found him on the stage, sitting in the middle, his earphones in his ears. Blaine approached cautiously, yet Kurt still noticed him. He sighed and turned off his iPod and put it in his pocket. Blaine joined him on the floor. There was a tense silence that was broken by Kurt.

"You made a really good Tony."

Blaine smiled a bit. "Well you weren't too bad yourself. You totally stole the show."

"Sorry, I can't help but draw attention." Kurt muttered, playing with his fingers.

Blaine couldn't stand this anymore. He grabbed Kurt's hand tightly. "Kurt, I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did."

Kurt still wasn't looking at him. "Then why did you. How could you think I would like Sebastian?"

"I…I love you, Kurt." Kurt finally looked at him. Those piercing blue eyes locked on his. "The reason I said those things was because….because I'm scared."

"Why would you be scared?"

"Kurt, you mean everything to me. I…I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm just so worried that Sebastian is going to do something that will take you from me." Blaine lifted his hand and cupped Kurt's face. "I can't imagine my life without you. I've never felt this way about anyone and I never, ever want to see you cry. I'm sorry I lost it. He just won't leave you alone. He wants to split us apart, Kurt. He wants to take away what we have."

Kurt leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and deepened the kiss. When the separated, Kurt placed his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you too, Blaine. And I would never leave you for Sebastian. You're amazing, Blaine, especially on that stage, and I'm so proud to be with you."

Blaine smiled and placed their foreheads together. They gazed at each other lovingly and tears appeared in Blaine's eyes. He loved Kurt so much it hurt and he just wanted to be with him forever. "I hope so. I want you to be." He muttered, placing another small kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Artie's voice. "Hey guys! That Sebastian guy told me you two would be here. I'm having an after party at Breadstixs. It's gonna be awesome! Everybody's going! Come on! Puck's using his van to carpool. You gotta be there Blaine, you're the lead!" He gestured for them to follow him. Blaine could tell Kurt looked a little put out, but he still pulled away from Blaine and grabbed his hand. They walked together, following Artie, both a little sad that that perfect moment had been totally ruined.

**Hey guys:) I knew I said I was going to put one of the songs in here, but I couldn't. But it will be in the next chapter, I promise! So, yeah, here's the new chapter! Enjoy! Remember to keep sending in those song suggestions!**

**Also, I've been enjoying talking about Glee with you guys!**

**Next chapter should be out either tomorrow or the day after that. It will be a bit shorter, but oh well!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was Monday and lunchtime at McKinley high school. Sebastian swung his leg over his motorcycle, dismounting. His friends from his old private school came out of their respective cars and joined him, looking at the high school.

"Really, Sebastian? Public school? Does your dad hate you?"

"Yes, yes he does, Alex. You know that. But I don't mind. The hottest boy I have ever seen goes here and I plan to make him mine."

"Wasn't today supposed to be your first day?"

Sebastian shrugged. "This is much more important. I'll do this and then attend the Glee club at the end of the day. Besides, this school is so behind Dalton academically that I could miss three months and be able to make up the work easily."

"You sure this guy is worth it? I mean, this is public school, Sebastian. I thought you liked Dalton."

Sebastian smirked. "Alex, believe me, once you see him, you'll understand. And Dalton is no longer an option. The boys there are all preppy freaks anyway. The boy I'm after is something else."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Sebastian. Are we going to do this thing or what? After this I don't owe you any more favors. None of us do," He waved his hand at the other boys behind him. "And you have to invite us over your house more often. I'm sick of actually waiting for the new video games to come out. Also, we almost got caught pounding on that Kaleb kid, so you owe us."

"Fine then. Let's go." Sebastian led the way. The walked until the came to the courtyard where Blaine had done his introduction song to the New Directions. Now it was Sebastian's turn. He stood at the top of the stairs and looked down, searching. A smile broke out over his face when he spotted Kurt, sitting by himself at one of the tables. He looked as amazing as ever with skin tight pants and a blouse like shirt that showed off his creamy neck and a tantalizing little bit of pale chest. His hair was as perfect as always. He looked bored. 'Well,' Sebastian thought. 'I'll just have to fix that.'

He tapped Alex on the shoulder and pointed Kurt out to him. Alex nodded, also smiling. "I see your point, Sebastian. He is hot. If you don't get him, let me know." Alex chuckled, nudging Sebastian playfully.

"Don't count on it, Alex. You know how awesome I am with the boys." He turned to the others who were looking at him, awaiting orders. "Get in formation. When I give the signal, we start." Sebastian locked his eyes on Kurt again. "Get ready to be serenaded, Princess."

…

Kurt did not enjoy sitting all by himself outside. It gave all the jocks opportunity to shove him and call him many, many names. He wished Blaine was there. But Blaine was sick today. Kurt had wanted to skip school and play Mother Hen, but Blaine had told him that if he wasn't there, the New Directions would probably kill each other. Speaking of the New Directions, something good had actually happened. Because of Blaine's speech, the Trouble Tones had agreed to work a bit closer with the New Directions, through Santana and Mercedes were still reluctant to officially rejoin the group.

Kurt could be sitting with his friends, but there was a lot of fighting and drama going on, and he would much rather be out here than listening to Rachel go on and on about how Quinn was trying to steal her man just because Quinn had said hi to Finn. Yeah, he was perfectly fine out here.

He hoped that Blaine would calm down a bit. They had seen Sebastian two more times since Wednesday when they had gone to get coffee. He always seemed to be around. And that fact made Blaine the most tightly wound person ever. Sure when they were at Kurt's house, cuddling and kissing, or at school talking in the halls, he had been relaxed. But the second Sebastian showed up Blaine's body went so stiff Kurt swore if a hurricane passed through, it would leave Blaine unaffected. And the look in his eyes…If Blaine's eyes could kill, Sebastian would have died a horrible fiery death.

Those two boys were going to be the death of Kurt. If they couldn't stop fighting he was going to go insane. Blaine had suggested that Kurt get a restraining order, and Kurt had considered it, but he really didn't want to tell his dad about Sebastian. He knew something like that would probably stress Burt out so much that he would have more heart problems, and Kurt didn't want that. He could deal with it. It wasn't like Sebastian was trying to rape him or something. It had been two kisses. He was sure Sebastian would get the hint. That, or Kurt would set Finn on him. And Rachel. And Puck. And Mike. And Santana. And Mercedes. Hell, even Artie could run him over or something. Blaine would be at the head of that group, beating Sebastian into the ground.

Besides, if he called the cops there was no way Burt wouldn't be involved. If Sebastian did anything serious then Kurt wouldn't have a choice, but until then…until then he would just have to power through. If Sebastian did it one more time, then he wouldn't hesitate.

Kurt sighed. Sebastian had ruined something really important. On that stage Kurt had felt so safe with Blaine and he realized just how much he loved the dapper boy. He had been about to suggest they go back to Blaine's house, because for that moment, that one moment, he had felt so ready to finally go all the way with Blaine. He had wanted to give Blaine everything, and he hadn't been scared or worried. But then Artie had interrupted and the mood had disappeared in a flash. He had considered it again but the moment was never right like it had been.

He picked at his salad, for the fifteenth time that day wishing Blaine was here. He wished he had something to distract him. Wait, was that…music? Indeed it was. But they hadn't planned any performances in Glee. His curiosity got the better of him and he looked up at the huge staircase and froze. "Oh Gaga…" he muttered.

Standing at the top of the stairs, flanked by about five other boys, and staring right at him, was Sebastian Smythe. Kurt was frozen to the spot. What the hell was Sebastian doing here? Wait…the music…oh no, Sebastian wasn't going to sing, was he?

_Everybody's lookin' for love, oh, oh  
>Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh, oh<br>You ain't gon' find it dancin' wit' him, no hoh  
>I got a better solution for you, boy, oh, oh<em>

Sebastian was singing. And if the slight change in lyrics was anything to go by, Sebastian was singing to him. A pink tinge spread over Kurt's cheeks and a frown fixed itself to his face. This was really, really humiliating.

Sebastian started walking down the stairs, still looking at Kurt, smirking. The boys behind him were sort of harmonizing and dancing a bit, though a few of their gazes tended to wander towards the Cheerleaders.

_Just leave wit' me now  
>Say the word and we'll go<br>I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes  
>You'll see a side of love you've never known<br>I can see it goin' down,goin' dowhown_

Wait, were people enjoying this? Normally people hated it when the New Directions preformed, but here the students were, getting into the song. Kurt would admit that Sebastian was a good singer, but really? Sebastian had made it to the bottom of the stairs and was now heading towards Kurt.

_In my head, I see you all over me, _

Sebastian pointed right at Kurt as he sang this.

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
>In my head, you'll be screamin', ooooh<br>In my head, it's goin' down  
>In my head, it's goin' down<br>In my head, yeah, in my head, oh, yeah_

Kurt grabbed his bag, face now a flaming red, got to his feet and made to walk away, but now Sebastian and his buddies were circling him, still singing.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say  
>When it comes down to it, it's all just game yeah<br>Instead of talkin', let me demonstrate, yeah  
>Get down to business and skip foreplay<br>Ay yeah_

Some of the students were looking confused now. Sebastian was clearly singing to Kurt, but that didn't make sense. Why would the hot new kid be singing to the poor little gay boy? Sebastian broke from the circle and came towards Kurt, holding out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt just glared at him and looked around for an exit. He pushed past one of the boys and walked away. They still followed.

_Just leave wit' me now  
>Say the word and we'll go (And we'll go)<br>I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes (You the ropes)  
>You'll see a side of love you've never known<em>

Sebastian gave him a wink at that sentence.

_I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down  
>In my head, I see you all over me<br>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
>In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh<br>In my head, it's goin' down  
>In my head, it's goin' down<br>In my head,_

Kurt couldn't believe Sebastian was singing this song of all songs. He was practically telling the whole school that he wanted to have sex with Kurt, and he didn't seem the least bit ashamed of the fact. Kurt attempted to go inside the school, but there was now a thick wall of students blocking the door, all watching the performance. Sebastian hopped up on one of the tables.

_Break it down  
>Ayooo ayooo ayooo<br>You singin' to me, baby, in my head right now  
>Ayooo ayooo ayooo<br>He'll be screamin' out when it all goes down_

Kurt had never been so embarrassed in his life, not even when he had had a crush on Finn Hudson. If Sebastian was hoping to seduce him or something, he was crazy. Sebastian was so lucky Blaine wasn't here, because if he was, Sebastian wouldn't have gotten past the first word. Kurt just crossed his arms and refused to look at Sebastian, who had gotten off the table and was standing a few feet away from him.

_Just leave with me now  
>Say the word and we'll go<br>I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes  
>You'll see a side of love you've never known<br>I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down_

In my head, I see you all over me  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy<br>In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh  
>In my head, it's goin' down<br>In my head, it's goin' down

Kurt was just so glad that the song was almost over.

_In my head, I see you all over me  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy<br>In my head, you'll be screamin' out  
>In my head, it's goin' down<br>In my head, it's goin' down  
>In my head<em>

They ended with a flourish. There was applause and a few girls ran forward to talk to Sebastian and his friends, batting their eyes flirtatiously. Sebastian pushed past them and went over to Kurt. Kurt had no idea how that cocky smirk was still on his face. "Did you like my song, Princess?"

"I should call the cops on you!" Kurt hissed, poking Sebastian in the chest. "This could be classified as stalking!"

Sebastian laughed and caught Kurt's hand in his own. He ran his thumb over the smooth skin in an affectionate way. "I'm just trying to be nice, Princess. And I want to apologize. I realize that kissing you like that wasn't okay. I promise I won't do it again unless you give me permission. I just want to woo you, Princess, so you'll be my boyfriend."

"So singing me a song about sex in front of half the school makes up for that? Why are you even here? You don't go to this school!"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, his eye brows raised. "I don't?" he asked, smirking. Chuckling, Sebastian turned and walked away, leaving Kurt very, very confused.

All throughout the day Kurt debated texting Blaine about Sebastian, but finally decided against it. He didn't want Blaine running to the school when he was sick and throwing up. He would tell Blaine when he was taking care of him later today. If he told him now, Blaine would freak out.

The second he sat down in Glee Club Santana and Mercedes confronted him. "Okay Hummel," said Santana, her hand on her hip. "Mind telling us why that fine boy at lunch was singing to you?"

"Do I need to cut him?" asked Mercedes. " 'Cuz I will hunt down that white boy if he's messing with you."

Kurt crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees. "He's just been bothering me for a while. He's the one who sent me the roses. You don't need to hurt him just yet. Anyway, Blaine will want a chance at him first. Sebastian will learn soon enough that I have absolutely no interest in him."

After a few more assurances, the girls finally took their seats. Mr. Schue then came in, smiling an unusually big smile. He clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. When the conversations died down he spoke. "Okay everyone, great news! We have a new member! I'd like to introduce Mr. Sebastian Smythe!"

Sebastian walked in through the door, that smirk still on his face. Kurt instantly froze. No…this couldn't be happening. Sebastian went to Dalton! "Sebastian, what the hell are you doing here?" Kurt yelled, getting to his feet.

"Easy, Princess. I'm just joining the New Directions." Sebastian said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Kurt couldn't believe this. Maybe he should have suspected something when he saw that Sebastian wasn't in his Dalton uniform when he was singing, but he had never expected Sebastian to go here.

"You don't go to this school! You go to Dalton!"

"Dalton and I didn't get along. They kicked me out." Sebastian shrugged. "So now I'm here, and I just thought I would lend my vocal talents to this Glee club."

Kurt was going to call total BS but at that moment Mr. Schue told him to sit down. Mercedes took the seat behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder and joining him in glaring at Sebastian.

"Anyway," Mr. Schue continued. "While a lot of people saw your performance at lunch, Sebastian, I didn't. So if you have a song prepared to give a formal audition, then you have the floor. If not, then we can wait till you do and you may just sit in for this practice."

"Don't worry, I have a song." He pulled out some sheet music and went over to the Piano where Brad sat. He motioned for the man to get up and took his place. Placing the music in front of him, Sebastian stretched his fingers and then placed them on the keys. The New Directions and Trouble Tones leaned forward, anxious to hear what song he would sing this time. A few of them hadn't even heard him sing yet.

Sebastian cleared his throat and began to sing and play.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Kurt liked Sebastian singing like this rather than the other song. His voice was gentle, and the song was nice. It just made you want to relax. While Kurt disliked Sebastian, he wasn't going to deny the boy had talent. And he was skilled at the piano as well. His voice would be a good addition to the New Directions. Now if only they could find a way to separate his voice from the rest of him.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

Sebastian glanced over at Kurt.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

At least he wasn't changing the lyrics anymore. While he admired Sebastian for being open about being gay, that song on the staircase had been too much.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

Sebastian flashed Kurt a small smile. Kurt looked away.

_Oh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

Kurt looked around and saw some of the Glee Clubbers looked impressed. No! If they were impressed they would let him join! That would be really, really bad. Sebastian would be here every day.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

Sebastian caught Kurt's gaze again.

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

The song ended and there was a big applause. "Very nice, Sebastian!" said Mr. Schue, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "I think it's safe to say that you are definitely welcomed into the Glee club."

"Looks like we got some competition, girls." said Santana. "He's hot and he has a nice voice. The judges will like that. I know I do." Santana winked at Sebastian.

"Mr. Schue, before we induct him into the group, I have a few questions to ask." said Rachel. She stood up so the attention was on her. "You are, after all, from another school, and we do not need another Jesse St James incident. I'm still on the fence about Blaine, no offence Kurt."

"Accuse my boyfriend of being a spy one more time, Rachel, and you will find all your horrendous sweaters depicting any sort of animal will have mysteriously gone up in flames."

Rachel huffed and placed a hand on his puppy dog adorned sweater. She chose to ignore that threat and instead addressed Sebastian. "May I ask my questions?"

"Ask away." Sebastian said coolly.

"What singing experience do you have?"

"I've been in the Glee club at six different private schools. Went to Sectionals, Regionals…even to Nationals once. I've preformed all over the place."

"Whoa," Puck interrupted, eyeing Sebastian suspiciously. "I have a few questions of my own and they're way more important than any Berry will ask."

"Guys," said Mr. Schue. "I don't think we should pester Sebastian with all these questions. It's sort of rude. We need to welcome him, not scare him away."

"It's alright, Mr. Schue." Sebastian stood up. "If Puck and Rachel want to ask questions they are free to. I have nothing to hide."

"Good." Puck said, before Rachel could speak. "Here are my questions. Why the hell were you in six different private schools? How do you know our names? Where'd you get the black eye? And why were you eye fucking Hummel out there in the court yard?"

"Language, Puck." Mr. Schue warned.

Kurt was shocked to see that none of these questions seemed to faze Sebastian. "Let's just say circumstances arised in each of them that prevented me from staying. I know your names because while researching this school I stumbled across a blog written by a certain Jacob Ben Israel. Very detailed blog with pictures and everything, very handy. I got this black eye," he indicated his eye. "Because some people just don't like me. And to your last question, I think Kurt's hot." Sebastian winked at Kurt.

"My boy Kurt is taken." said Mercedes, seeing the anger in Kurt's eyes. "He's got Blaine, so you best back off."

Sebastian threw his hands up in surrender, but Kurt could see in the boy's eyes that his chase was far from over.

Rachel piped up, angry at being interrupted by Puck. "What I want to know is how you managed to preform and not have things thrown at you. You weren't even booed. The student body doesn't usually react so…acceptingly when we sing."

"Good question, Rachel." remarked Mr. Schue.

Sebastian chuckled. "I don't want to offend you guys."

"We'll try our best to not be." said Rachel, leaving no room for debate from the other people in the room.

"Alright." Sebastian walked over to them and stopped. His eyes roved over them. "You see, the problem this group has is that all of you have already been labeled. I am new, so they don't know who I am yet. Besides, I'm hot. That never fails to help."

"What do you mean we've been labeled?" Santana snapped in her usual bitchy tone.

"I show you, shall I? Mr. Schue, may I see the list of everyone in both Glee clubs?" More than a little curious, Mr. Schue handed Sebastian the list. "Okay, let me see." Sebastian scanned down the list. He pointed to one name. "Rory, you're relatively new as well, but you have that accent. That instantly sets you apart. So you are labeled foreign kid automatically." He pointed to another name. "Finn, while you are on the football team, your relationship with Rachel and the fact that you live with Kurt leaves you at the bottom too. Not to mention the fact that your relationships in the past haven't exactly been the best." He plowed on before Finn could say anything. "Santana, bitch. Brittany, childlike. Kurt, hot." Kurt rolled his eyes at this. "But also gay, which labels you. Rachel, annoying and a control freak." He went through nearly the whole Glee club this way, giving them labels, which were all true even if they didn't want to admit it.

"Okay, we get it." Finn said, annoyance on his normally confused face. "Do you have a point?"

"The point is you need me because I'm a fresh face. I have no labels, and I am an expert at not getting them. I won't have any labels stuck to me while I preform and therefore the student body will only be able to judge me by my talent, or our talent as a group."

"Dude's gotta point." said Puck. A few other Glee clubbers nodded in agreement. Kurt couldn't believe this. "But won't they think you're gay after seeing you sing to Hummel at lunch?"

"Do I look gay?" Everybody shook their heads. "Exactly. That's what the students judged by. Kurt looks gay, and I'm sure they labeled him before he ever came out. Until I come to school in knee length sweaters, I'm safe. Though I am gay, so I will act on that." Kurt refused to look at Sebastian. He knew the boy was staring at him.

"Okay, I think that's enough questions. Please, Sebastian, take a seat so we can continue with this practice." Mr. Schue motioned for Sebastian to take a seat. Smiling, Sebastian took a seat right next Kurt, who couldn't find a different seat because the only one left was next to Rachel Berry, and he definitely didn't want to deal with that train wreck right now. So Kurt blatantly ignored Sebastian the whole time. He couldn't believe this. He never would have imagined that Sebastian would go as far as transferring schools. He really had to talk to Blaine about this.

When Glee Club was finally released, Kurt was the first one out. He hurried down the hall, wanting to get to his car and make it to Blaine's house before Sebastian could catch up with him. He pushed open the door and practically ran to his car. He sighed in relief when he stood beside his car. No Sebastian in sight. He paused in front of his mirrors to fix his hair which had become a little messy from the run. Now all he had to do was go to Blaine's house and they could discuss this whole Sebastian thing.

He didn't think much of the loud rumbling noise that was steadily growing louder and louder, as he was much too concerned with a single piece of hair that downright refused to get back into place. How could he go over Blaine's house like this? Perhaps he should go back to his locker and grab his can of hairspray.

The rumbling noise died down and above it Kurt heard a voice. "Hey, Princess."

Kurt spun around to see Sebastian, straddling a black motorcycle. A leather jacket completed the bad boy look. He grinned at Kurt and nodded his head towards the tiny spot of available seat behind him. "Want a ride?"

"No thank you, Sebastian, I don't want to go anywhere near that death machine." Kurt turned back to the mirror and tried yet again to fix his hair. He jumped when he felt Sebastian's fingers take his own and move them away. He brushed his fingers over Kurt's forehead and the hair settled back into place without any more fight.

"All better." Sebastian removed his hands and Kurt could finally breathe again. "I'm not going to force myself on you anymore, Princess, no matter how hot I think you are or how much I want to see what you look like under all those clothes. I'm a patient person and I'm going to wait for you to realize that you belong with me and not dapper boy Blaine Anderson. I just want you to know that I always get who I want. One of these days you will get on that motorcycle with me."

Kurt turned around and gave Sebastian a small shove. He opened his car door and climbed inside. "I wouldn't get on that motorcycle even if my car broke down." He slammed the door in Sebastian's face and started it up, so happy to hear that the car was working fine and he hadn't just jinxed himself.

"You can't hide your feelings towards me forever, Princess. One day you will be mine." Sebastian gave him a smirk and then disappeared from view. Kurt shook his head firmly and pulled out of his parking space. This day was going horribly. At least he was going to see Blaine. Though Blaine would probably spend the whole time plotting to murder Sebastian. Kurt was seriously not looking forward to breaking the news to Blaine.

His phone vibrated and Kurt waited till the red light to check his phone. There was a number Kurt didn't know, but it wasn't Sebastian's. The text message said this.

**I know about Sebastian, Kurt. We need to talk. –B**

...

**Next chapter you will learn about why Blaine gets so angry all the time. A lot of you have been asking about that. Well, next chapter will give you answers! Yay! Though I won't be updating as frequently, so you might have to wait a bit.**

**Anyway, new requests. I duet song suggestions. Just any random duet songs. Also, nicknames for Sebastian.**

**And of course, if you have any suggestions for this story, let me know!**

**Songs:**

**Fall for you - Secondhand Serenade**

**In my head - Jason Derulo**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt knocked lightly on the door to the Anderson household. He hope that Blaine wasn't too sick to open the door. Blaine had only said he was sick, not how sick. What if he had a fever or something? Or a cold? If that was the case then visiting Blaine probably wasn't the best thing to do. If they both ended up sick it wouldn't help anyone.

But he needed to go. He had to be a comforting presence for his ailing boyfriend. Besides, Blaine said they had to talk. That had to mean he was well enough to do that. Yes, he had to visit Blaine. They had to talk. And, even if they couldn't, Kurt could at least try and make Blaine feel better. He knew how to make soup and things like that. He had good experience at taking care of people. He had nursed his dad back to health afterall. He could do the same with Blaine.

He heard the click of a lock being undone and smiled, excited to see his boyfriend. So he was surprised that instead of seeing Blaine on the other side of the door, it was a tall woman in a light blue dress. She had dark, curly hair and sky blue eyes framed by thick lashes. Her lip stick covered lips were curved upward in a friendly smile. Was this Blaine's mom? Kurt had never met Blaine's parents before.

She gave him a quick once over and the smile became a bit strained. "You must be Blaine's friend. He mentioned you would be coming over. I'm his mom."

Kurt felt his own smile slip a bit. Didn't Blaine's mom know he was Blaine's boyfriend? Hadn't Blaine mentioned him to his parents? Why wouldn't he? "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel." He said poiltely, holding out his hand.

Mrs. Anderson gave it a gentle shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Kurt. Please, come in. Blaine's room is just up the stairs, third door on the right."

Kurt decided not to mention that fact that he already knew where Blaine's room was. Instead he thanked her and stepped inside the house. He again took time to admire the decor. Oh how he wished his father would allow him to redecorte their own house. He would go for a similar color scheme, with maybe a bit more modern twist. This place was just a little too mansion like for his tastes. "I like the color scheme you've used in this room, Mrs. Anderson" he commented, hoping to get into the woman's good books.

Her face instantly lit up. "Why thank you! Finally some one who appreciates it! My husband wanted to go with a grey color theme, can you believe it? Luckily he isn't one for making those type of decisions or else our house would be an utter mess!"

Kurt smiled as he started up the stairs with Mrs. Anderson by his side. Interior design was an area he was comfortable with. He could talk about that. "Grey? I shudder to think what your house would be like if you hadn't stopped him. Grey is unflattering to Blaine's skin tone. Perhaps you could pull it off, but most can't."

"That's exactly what I told him. It's so nice to finally meet someone who understands. I work so hard to make this place look nice and my husband takes it for granted."

They continued their conversation all the way to Blaine's room. When they reached the door that lead to Blaine's room, Mrs. Anderson gave a shrap rap on the door. "Blaine, dear, your friend Kurt is here. Are you well enough to see him?"

"I'm fine, Mom." said Blaine's voice groggily. "Send him in."

"He's been grumpy all day." Mrs. Anderson said to Kurt. "Try to make him feel better?"

Kurt nodded. "I'll do my best."

Satisfied with this answer Mrs. Anderson gave him a smile and left down the stairs. Kurt opened the door and went inside. He located Blaine sitting on the bed. He couldn't help the tiny gasp that slipped from his mouth. Blaine looked...hot.

His hair was messy from sleep and ungeled, so some of the curls fell in his face. But that wasn't shocking. What was shocking was the fact that Blaine wasn't wearing a shirt. Not even a tank top. Kurt's whole face turned a bright red color. For most guys being shirtless wasn't a big deal but for Kurt...well, Kurt didn't like showing off his body. That's why he always stopped Blaine when he tried to take their make out sessions farther. He was just so afraid that Blaine would find him ugly and leave him. Kurt liked his clothes. He could hide under them.

Besides, how could he ever compete with Blaine. The boy was gorgeous! His arms were muscular though how they got that way Kurt didn't now, since Blaine didn't seem the type to work out. There was a small spattering of chest hair on Blaine's mocha skin. Kurt hadn't thought he was the type to like chest hair but Blaine pulled it off. Two cinnamon colored nipples were visible poking out from the patch of hair. Kurt's gaze lowered and he bit his bottom lip. Blaine had abs for Gaga's sake! How had he not noticed that? How had he got those? Were the Warblers secretly body builders or something? He doubted dancing had given Blaine muscles like that. His blush deepened when he realized Blaine had what they called a 'teasure trail'. It disappered under the pajama pants he was wearing.

There was no way Kurt could possibly wish to look that sexy. He was fashionable, not hot. No matter how many times Blaine or Sebastian told him he was hot, he just didn't believe them. What was he compared to either of them? Sure he could dress better than both of them combined, when it came to stuff like sex, he was the world's worst blushing virgin.

Blaine didn't seem to notice his discomfort. He smiled sleepily at Kurt, brushing a stray curl out of his face. "Hey, baby." he mumbled, holding out his arms for Kurt. When Kurt remained where he was, Blaine frowned. "Is something wrong?" His eyes went wide when he saw how red Kurt's face was. "Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry about the whole 'baby' thing." Blaine said, looking embarassed. "If you don't like it I won't say it anymore. I just thought, we don't really have nicknames and stuff, and I'm tired. We can come up with something else if you want. I don't really..."

Kurt cut him off mid ramble. "It's not the name, Blaine. I'm fine with that. It's just..." Kurt averted his gaze. "You...you don't have a shirt on."

Blaine looked at him, confused, and then glanced down. Understanding dawned on his face. He pulled the blanket up to cover his chest. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I didn't know. I normally sleep like this. I should have thought..." He trailed off, staring at the covers. "I can get a shirt if you want."

Kurt hated the look on Blaine's face. That was it. Kurt needed to stop being such a wimp. Blaine was his boyfriend. Boyfriends were supposed to see each other with their shirts off. Besides, Blaine said he loved him. That meant he would love him no matter what he looked like under his shirt.

"No, Blaine, it's fine." He said quickly before he changed his mind.

"Kurt, if it makes you uncomfortable it's not a problem. I mean,"

Kurt cut him off again. "Blaine, really, it's okay. It's not like you have anything to be ashamed of..." He blushed deeply when he realized he had said that last part out loud.

Blaine flushed a bit too, but then he grinned. "If you really don't mind, Kurt, then you would comfortable with coming over here so I cuddle with my boyfriend."

Kurt shook his head firmly. "I don't think so, Blaine. You're sick. I'm not going to get sick. I'll talk to you, but touching is a no no. I do not make sick look fabulous."

Blaine pouted and turned on his puppy dog eyes. "But Kurrrrrrrtttttttt!" Blaine whined. "I want to hold you. I haven't able to all day! A whole day! You know I can't live without my Kurtie kisses!"

Kurt stood his ground. He was not going to get sick. "No, Blaine. It's not going to happen. You can get your 'Kurtie kisses' when you are no longer contagious."

Blaine frowned. "But, Kurt, I haven't been sick since this morning. Mom just wouldn't let me leave because she's paranoid about that sort of thing." Blaine stretched his arms out farther, reaching for Kurt without leaving the bed. "Please, Kurt? Pretty please?"

Kurt cocked a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him, wordlessly asking Blaine if he were crazy.

"If you get sick, Kurt, then I promise to be there with a bowl of soup, a stack of Disney movies, and a brand new scarf. Okay? Just please come here." Blaine begged.

Sighing, Kurt finally relented and went over to Blaine. He allowed himself to be wrapped in his boyfriend's arms and kissed. He rested his head against Blaine's warm chest and let out a content sigh. Blaine's skin was warm and the fuzzy chest hair tickled hs face. He brushed his finger tips along Blaine's stomach, feeling Blaine shiver at his touch. This, Kurt decided, was his favorite place in the world. Blaine put one of his arms around Kurt's waist, holding him close. "I feel much better now, Kurt." Said Blaine while lifting his hand to run it through Kurt's hair.

"If you touch my hair, Blaine Anderson, I will end you." Blaine quickly retracted his hand at these words. He instead moved it to Kurt's tie.

"Kurt, is this a Gryffindor tie?" Blaine asked while sliding it through his fingers.

Kurt leaned his head up and pressed a kiss to the underside of Blaine's jaw. "Yeah, it is. It's the one you gave me. I found it in my car when I was driving over here." He kissed Blaine's chin. "I thought it would cheer you up." He knew how much Blaine was into Harry Potter. His boyfriend was such a dork sometimes.

Blaine let out an apperciative hum as Kurt continued to pepper him with little kisses. "It does." he muttered, running his hand down Kurt's side. "My little Gryffindor boyfriend..." Blaine pulled him up slightly and connected their lips. The kiss started out slow and passionate, but that quickly ended. They moved their lips against each other feverishly, like they couldn't get enough. Without the kisses that they snuck when at school, they were needy for the each other. Blaine gently prodded at Kurt's mouth with his tounge, asking for entrance. Kurt parted his lips and Blaine dived in. He traced every bit of Kurt's warm, inviting mouth, moaning as Kurt's tounge danced with his.

When they parted for air, Blaine said, "You're like the Harry to my Draco." Then returned to kissing. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curly hair. Making out with Blaine felt so good. He couldn't think of anything besides the feel of Blaine's warm, slightly chapped lips on his. Blaine parted their lips, making Kurt let out a little whine of protest. Blaine made up for it by latching on to Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned, stretching his neck to give Blaine more access. His eyes fell closed as he felt Blaine lick and nibble on his pale skin. He was going to have to wear a scarf when he went home so his dad wouldn't see. He felt like he was forgetting something important. What was it?

Blaine moved back to his lips and kissed him roughly while fisting Kurt's shirt. Kurt slapped his hand away but didn't stop kissing. "Don't...wrinkle...my...shirt." Kurt mumbled inbetween making out.

"God, Kurt..." Blaine moaned. "You're so amazing. I love it when we kiss." Blaine rolled them over so he was on top. Blaine got really into the kiss, doing things with his tounge that should be illegal. "Sebastian could never kiss you like this."

"No, just you, Blaine." Kurt whispered, lost in the moment. But the name Sebastian kept running through his head. It was then he remembered one of the main reason he came over to Blaine's house.

He tried to push Blaine away. "Blaine...Blaine, stop, we have to-ah!" Blaine sucked on the senstive spot under Kurt's ear. The pleasure was intense. Kurt fought to regain himself. They had to talk. He placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face and lifted it away from his. Their lips separated with a loud pop. Blaine pouted at him. "Blaine, we have to talk about Sebastian."

Blaine tried to kiss him again. Kurt blocked him and Blaine instead kissed his palm."We can talk later, Kurt, just please..." He lowered his face again. Kurt wrapped his slim fingers around Blaine's shoulders, taking just a moment to appericate how muscular they were, and pushed back harshly. Blaine lifted himself up so that he was straddling Kurt's hips, looking hurt.

Kurt sat up, staring into the beautiful hazel eyes of his boyfriend. "We have to talk about him at some point, Blaine. Kissing will only prolong the inevitable."

Rather reluctently, Blaine agreed. He got off of Kur and moved to lean against the head board of his bed. He patted his lap and Kurt crawled into it. He could tell Blaine was nervous about something. He wanted Blaine to tell him, so he could help. As Blaine didn't seem like he was going to start the conversation, Kurt started. "How did you find out about Sebastian?"

Blaine sighed and placed his chin ontop of Kurt's head. "I got a call from Nick. He was ranting and raving about how the New Directions were stealing all their singers and how it was obviously a plot to take them out. I, of course, asked him what he was on about. Then he told me about Sebastian." Blaine paused for a moment. "I didn't hear what else he said because I sort of threw my phone at the wall." Blaine gestured with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Kurt to a dent in the wall and the broken remains of a phone. "It broke, which is why I had to text you on my mom's phone."

Kurt took Blaine's large hand into his own and stroked it. "It doesn't make any difference, Blaine. I still don't like him. I love you."

"It does make a difference!" Blaine snapped, glaring at the wall. "He's there, Kurt. He's going to be there everyday, and he's going to try to take you from me. He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants. And I'm just so scared, Kurt. He's taller than me, he can probably sing better too. He's not ugly. Most guys would jump at the chance to go out with him. And I know you're not like that, but...it's that fact that he's thinking about it, planning how to get you away from me. He wants to split us apart." Blaine slid his fingers so that they intertwined with Kurt's, as if holding on for dear life.

Kurt leaned his head back, resting it against Blaine's shoulder. He had never seen Blaine like this. Blaine seemed so scared. "Blaine, don't compare yourself to Sebastian. You are so much better than him. You're the most dapper, most caring boy I have ever met. Sebasitan can go crawl back into the ground were he belongs with the rest of his ferret brethren. And look at me, Blaine Anderson," He waited till Blaine looked down at him. "You're shorter than most guys. It's not something you can control. But I love it. If you were any taller, how would we make out all the time, hmmm? While I have worn heels before, it's not something I enjoy unless necessary for my outfit." A small smile tugged at Blaine's lips. "And yes, most guys would trip over their own feet in an attempt to get near Sebastian. But why would I when I have this incredibly gorgeous boyfriend whose voice can make people swoon. Whose style is just adorable. Whose hair is incredible even though he insists on gelling it back, though I can't imagine why. He's my boyfriend, who succeeds in making me fall more in love with him every day." Kurt lifted his head slightly to whisper into Blaine's ear. "Not to mention the fact that he is much, much hotter than Sebastian Symthe." He trailed his hand down Blaine's stomach, blushing as he did so.

Instead of relaxing, Blaine only seemed to tense up more. "Kurt..." he whispered, averting his gaze again. "I love you so, so much. You know that, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's kind of hard to forget when you tell me everyday."

"Good. I just want you to know that, because I have to tell you something."

Kurt nodded that he was listening and for Blaine to continue. "Remember when we were backstage at West Side Story and you yelled at me for being so angry all the time? Well, I have a reason for tht. Well, it's sort of a reason."

"You can tell me anything, Blaine. You know that." Kurt assured him. He really wanted to know what Blaine's sercret was. He thought they knew everything about each other. They were always honest, about everything.

"Can I get a kiss first?" asked Blaine, his lips searching for Kurt's. He succeeded in looking like a fish out of water.

Kurt laughed at the goofiness of his boyfriend. He pressed a lingering kiss on Blaine's lips and then settled back against Blaine's warm chest. "There. I kissed you. Now tell me what you are hiding, Blaine Anderson."

Looking wary, Blaine spoke. "Well, I guess I first realized it when I was five. For Christmas I had gotten games, play stations, remote controlled cars, all that cool stuff from my parents. But from my Uncle Lance I got a teddy bear. It was soft, with light brown hair and it had this little red bowtie around it's neck. My father thought it was girly and totally dismissed it. I acted the same, but when I was taking my presents to my room I put it on my bed. It became my favorite toy for two reasons. One, because I thought itwas a totally awesome bear. Two, my uncle and father got in a huge fight a few weeks later and I haven't seen my uncle since."

"I always knew you would be the type to have a teddy bear." Kurt teased.

"Are you saying you never had a teddy bear, Kurt?"

"Nope. I had a blanket. It was blue, and fluffy. Stuffed animals used to creep me out because I thought they would come to life and eat me. So instead my mom got me a Ken barbie doll. I had a feeling she always knew about me being gay."

"So Kurt Hummel's greatest fear is stuffed animals? Interesting..." Kurt glared at him and opened his mouth to defend himself but Blaine cut him off. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. Back to the story. I went everywhere with that bear. My father didn't think highly of this, but my mother convinced him that it was harmless. So I was allowed to keep it. I talked to this bear and played with it, because I didn't have many friends. I didn't count the kids of my father's business associates as my friends. Some of them were really mean. Like this one kid, Jacob. He came over all the time and made fun of me. He said my hair was like girl hair and he put gum in it more than once. Then one day he decided to be really mean. I didn't know he was coming over, so I didn't hide my bear. Apprently his father had taken away his gameboy, so he took it out on my bear. He ran up, took it off my bed, and ripped it's head off.'''

"Oh, Blaine." Said Kurt, wrapping his arms around Blaine and holding him close. It seemed that Blaine had really liked that bear. Blaine had experience bullies even eariler than him, and was teased all because of his adorable hair.

"I just remember getting really, really angry. So angry that I just saw red. I seemed to black out for a second and when I came to I was on top of Jacob, who was crying and had blood on his face. Needless to say I didn't see Jacob again after that. And my dad took away my bear. That was when they first suspected that I had anger problems. Many little instances afer that finally convinced them to get me help. I went to a threapists, but it didn't really help. They just suggested that I find a way to vent my anger, so I took up sports. And I had some control. I was working on it. But then, something happened that triggered it again."

"Was it the dance?" Kurt placed a tiny kiss on Blaine's cheek. He now understood what Blaine was afraid of. He was worried that Kurt was going to be scared of him and leave. But Kurt wouldn't. He loved Blaine, and that included his faults. Kurt was anything but perfect himself, even though he acted like he was.

Blaine nodded. "When those jocks came and beat me and my friend up we were stuck in the hospital for weeks. The damage done to my head only made my anger problem worse. I was released first and the only thought on my mind was to get revenge. My parents knew this. They could see the warning signs. So they decided to send me to Dalton. So it wasn't really protecting me from bullies, but more protecting the bullies from me.

"At Dalton I made friends and joined the Warblers of course. But I didn't have a way to vent when I got really mad. So I started the Dalton Fight Club, which I can't really talk about."

Kurt rested his hand on Blaine's abs and traced them. Fight Club would explain how muscular Blaine was. But he just couldn't see his sweet, dapper boyfriend doing something like that. "I never noticed you sneaking around Dalton all mysteriously. When exactly did you attend these secret Fight Club meetings?"

Blaine smiled down at him. "That's the thing, Kurt. When I met you, I just wasn't angry anymore. I mean, when you first tapped me on the shoulder I was going to snap at you because that day had just been garbage. But then I turned around and looked at you. All the anger just went away. Because standing in front of me was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen." Blaine pulled him closer. "And he had the most adorable smile on his face. And I knew I just had to hold his hand." Kurt blushed. He liked being complimented by Blaine. His boyfriend made him feel beautiful and that was one of the best feelnigs ever, since for most of his life he had been told he was an ugly fag.

"When you came along, if I was ever angry I could just call you and you would calm me down. I didn't need to take my anger out with fighting anymore, espically when you were at Dalton. If I wanted to calm down I could just go to your dorm and hang out or go get coffee with you. And when I finally took my head out of my butt and made my move, kissing you calmed me down like nothing else did. That fact made me love you even more.

"But now that I'm at McKinley, it's been harder. What with the bullies and everything. When I see you covered in slushie or being shoved into lockers it takes everything I have not to smash their faces in. I just want you to be safe because I love you so much."

"And I'm guessing Sebastian isn't helping much?" At the other boy's name anger filled Blaine's eyes. Kurt sat up and placed his forehead against Blaine's. He stared into the hazel eyes. It took Blaine awhile, but eventually he calmed down and give Kurt a soft kiss. Kurt was concerned. They couldn't have Blaine get like this every time Sebastian was just mentioned. "They have medicine for things like this, Blaine. Medicine to help you calm down."

Blaine shook his head. "I tried that before. My parents got it for me. But I hated it. It made me feel so...weird. Like I wasn't myself. Fight Club worked better than any medicine."

"Well, maybe you can get something similar at McKinely. When I dare to venture into the vomit inducing world that is the boy's locker room, I notice that they have punching bags and weights. Things like that. Would that help?"

"You know I'm about as welcome in the boy's locker room as you are. I'd get beat up before I could even walk through the doors if I went there after school."

"I'm sure I can convince Finn to do something about that." Kurt resumed his regular postion of leaning against Blaine's chest.

"And how would you manage that?" Blaine asked, leaning his head against Kurt's, taking in the scent that was purely Kurt.

"Finn really needs to learn how to clear his browsing history." Blaine laughed along with Kurt and then they sat in a comfortable silence for a few mintues. Blaine was relieved. He had been so worried that when he told Kurt the boy wuld leave, worried that Blaine would somehow hurt him. But Blaine would never do that. He wouldn't even think it. While most of the time his temper was uncontrollable, he would never raise a hand against his boyfriend. He never hurt people he loved. While he would blow up at his father and tear up his office, he never did anything to his mom, even if he was maad at her. It was the same with Kurt. Kurt was the most amazing person ever. There was no way to described how happy he was that Kurt was okay with his problem. He had only ever told Wes and David in case they ever needed to help him. And now he had told Kurt. It was like a great weight had been lifted off his chest.

But there was still the Sebastian problem to deal with. He didn't know how he was going to control himself around that ferret faced asshole. If Sebastian made another move on Kurt...God, Blaine would explode into a firey ball of rage that would not only cause Sebastian to lose his head, but also cause Blaine to lose Kurt. That couldn't happen.

"What are we going to do about Sebastian?"

Kurt looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. They always took Blaine's breath away. "You don't need to prove to me that you are better than Sebastian, Blaine. I already know that. What you need to do is prove to Sebastian that you're better than him. I'm sure you have a song up your sleeve that could express that. Because I can bitch and whine to Sebastian all day to leave me alone, but the only one whose going to stop him is you."

Kurt let out a yawn and stretched like a cat. "No more talking. I want to take a nap." He snuggled up to Blaine's side and closed his eyes. Blaine moved down a bit and pulled the covers over them. Kurt let out a happy hum. Blaine chuckled and too closed his eyes. He could hardly wait for the day when he could fall asleep like this every night with Kurt. But first he had to deal with Sebastian. Perhaps he could sing a song. That's how he expressed his emotions best. Or he could just beat the crap out of the boy. No, no, he would try Kurt's way first. But if Sebastian forced anything else on Kurt, then Blaine was going straight to to police, dragging Sebastian's beaten body behind him.

Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. Now was the time to cuddle with Kurt and just enjoy this time with his boyfriend. It had been pure torture not seeing Kurt all day. He needed his daily dose of Kurt just to not go insane. The warmth of Kurt seeped into his very bones and chased away the anger. Blaine reached between them and grabbed Kurt's hand. A smile tugged at Kurt's lips as he intertwined their fingers.

Mrs. Anderson came up a bit later to see if the boys wanted any snacks. When she opened the door to her son's room and smiled. They were both sleeping. Blaine had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy and had a soft smile on his face. He looked so happy. Happier than she had seen her son in a long time. Mrs. Anderson had been uneffected when Blaine had told her and her husband that he was gay. It wasn't much of a shock for her. Blaine had never taken an interest in girls, so she had just always assumed. And she didn't really mind. If it made her son happy, then why not?

It was Blaine's father that had taken the news badly. He was determined to force the gay out of Blaine. And because of this Blaine hated his father. But always had an open ear. If Blaine wanted to talk about a cute boy he had seen at the mall, or go on and on about some new play, then she was there to listen. Blaine was her son and no matter what his sexual orientation, she still loved him.

Blaine had told her about Kurt before. She remembered the phone call when Blaine had been so excited, saying he had met the most amazing boy that day. She had smiled and shared in his excitment. She really did want Blaine to find a boy he could be happy with. And it seemed like Kurt was that boy. She wasn't offended that Blaine hadn't told her that Kurt was his boyfriend. She understood. If his father caught word that Blaine had a boyfriend it would not be good at all. But Blaine couldn't hide it forever. It would be better if his father found out from Blaine rather than by himself.

Perhaps she could plan a dinner and invite Kurt and his parents. In that setting her husband would have to be a bit more civil and there he could learn about Kurt. Yes, that was the plan. She knew it would make her son happy not to hide anymore. She could always see the hearts in his eyes everytime he talked aout Kurt. It was love.

With one last smile at the two sleeping boys, she left to start planning. The dinner was going to be perfect and her husband was not going to ruin Blaine's relationship.

Another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but my brother and I got in a fight and the laptop was caught in the middle. So tragic. Anyway, I typed this whole this on an IPAD, which doesn't correct spelling, so please excuse that.

I still need duet suggestions. Also, Sue Slyvester nicknames for Sebastian. Get creative.

If you have any other suggestions for this story, please let me know.

And about the most recent episode, i thought it was okay. But Finn over reacts way too much. I mean, you learn that your dad died from drugs and you sddenly propose to your girlfriend? I mean really? And I still don't really like thier relationship. It's built on cheating and lies and breakups. And Rachel is a real bitch sometimes.

So what did you think of that episode? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

There is some slash in this chapter. Blaine has a dream. You'll be able to tell which part the dream is.

Happy late birthday to Madme Ce' Line:)

...  
>Blaine was kneeling on a bed, hovering over Kurt, who was completely nude. Blaine raked his eyes up and down Kurt's body, trying to take in every detail. In his dreams Kurt was flawless. Every bit of him was absoultely stunning. His pale skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, his chest raising and falling slowly. The hair that was normally so perfect was spread around his head like a halo. His cock, which Blaine had to imagine all on his own as he had never seen it, was long and elegant, just like Kurt. Kurt was hard which caused his cock to flush a delicate shade of pink. A blush lit up the small boy's chest when Blaine mumbled the word that summed up exactly what he thought of Kurt. "Beautiful..."<p>

Dream Kurt reached up and cupped Blaine's face, staring deeply into his eyes with such love that Blaine was sure his heart was going to explode from sheer happiness. "I'm ready, Blaine..." Kurt whispered with those lovely pink lips of his.

Blaine didn't need to ask Kurt what he was talking about. He already knew. This wasn't the first time he'd had a dream like this.

He pressed a soft, lingering kiss on Kurt's lips before gently spreading Kurt's legs to get better access. His gaze traveled down to the tiny pink hole that was now visible to him. He decided not to mention to Kurt that he thought his asshole was beautiful too. That probably wouldn't go over too well, even if this was just a dream. Kurt was always just like Kurt in his dreams. While he had thought about what it would be like to get down and dirty with his boyfriend, or what Kurt would look like in a pair of panties, in his dreams it was always like this. Gentle touches, soft kisses, love making. Because that is what Kurt would want and even in his dreams Blaine was the perfect gentlemen.

Lifting his hand, Blaine trailed his fingers down Kurt's cock, watching how the boy shivered beneath him. He continued to do this, fasinated, until Kurt let out a little whine. "Blaine, please..." He squirmed a bit for emphasis.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's eagerness and removed his hand. He moved up Kurt's body till they were face to face. "I've got you, Kurt." he whispered. "I'm going to make you feel so good."He kissed Kurt again as he trailed his hand down Kurt's body. When he reached his destination he gently poked at his entrance, his hand already magically lubricated. He circled the hole a few times, still kissing Kurt to distract him, before slowly pushing it in.

Kurt gave a little gasp into Blaine's mouth. Blaine seperated their lips and looked at Kurt's face for signs of pain. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kurt nodded slowly. "It just feels weird."

"It'll get better, I promise." Blaine used his remaining hand to slowly stroke Kurt's cock. While he did this, he pushed his finger all the way in and started moving it around. Kurt was so tight. He couldn't wait to feel this tight, warm heat on a different part of his body.

After about a minute Blaine pushed into another finger. Tears appeared in Kurt's eyes. Blaine kissed them away and started gently sicisssoring his fingers. He was looking for that spot that would make this pleasureable for Kurt. He knew he found it when Kurt arched off the bed, moaning. Blaine made sure to hit the spot everytime until Kurt was a withering mass of pleasure. Kurt looked so beautiful all deshelved like this. His eyes were dark blue from lust and his lips were red from kissing. Blaine had never seen anything so beautiful.

When he thought Kurt was ready he pushed in the third finger. Again there was pain for Kurt. He had never been strecthed like this before. Tears streamed down Kurt's face as Blaine moved his fingers. Blaine tried to distract him by kissing Kurt and stroking his cock. Blaine could still tell the pain was there. "It will feel better, Kurt, I promise."

Kurt gave a shaky nod. Blaine pulled his fingers out and put his face near Kurt's again. "You're so amazing. I love you so you sure you want to do this?"

Kurt smiled. "I love you too, Blaine. More than anything. There is no on I'd rather give my virginity to."

They shared a loving kiss before Blaine got in postion. He was ready and Kurt was ready. He was going to make love to his beautiful boyfriend who he loved so much it hurt. There was nothing that could ruin this moment.

Except for the fact that at that wonderful moment he was yanked off the bed and thrown to the floor. Confused and more than a little pissed, Blaine looked up and his heart shattered. Pinning Kurt forcibly to the bed where Blaine had been moments before was Sebastian Smythe. He smirked at Blaine while ignoring Kurt's struggles and cries. Blaine tried to get up and off the floor so he could help his boyfriend and kill Sebastian, but it was like he was stuck to the carpet.

Sebastian laughed and in one quick thrust buried himself deep inside Kurt. Kurt screamed out in pain, fighting to get out of Sebastian's grip. But he wasn't strong enough. Sebastian pounded into Kurt, not even giving him time to adjust to his considerable size. Tears poured from Kurt's eyes as he screamed.

"No!" Blaine yelled, struggling to get up. The anger was rolling off him in waves. The redness was threatening to take over his vision. Sebastian had just taken Kurt's virginity. The gift that Kurt and Blaine were going to give each other had been stolen by Sebastian. And the ass hole was hurting Kurt. But despite his attempts, Blaine remained glued to the floor, forced to listen to those horrible screams ripping from Kurt's throat. Tears filled Blaine's eyes. He couldn't stop this. Kurt was in so much agony and Blaine was powerless to stop it. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." He whispered, still fighting to get up.

Blood was staining the sheets beneath the two. Kurt was a virgin and Sebastian was being too rough. He was hurting sweet, delicate Kurt so horribly. Kurt had now fallen limp under Sebasiian, who was still laughing at Blaine, who had yet to give up. He had to get to Kurt. He had to pummel Sebastian into a coma and then wrap Kurt in his arms so he could tell him everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't do that because he couldn't freaking move. He couldn't save Kurt from this horrible act.

Sebastian gave one more deep thrust and came, filling Kurt up. Kurt whimpered as he pulled out. Looking straight at Blaine, Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hair and yanked it up. He forced his lips against Kurt's and kissed him roughly. He bit Kurt's swollen bottom lip so hard that it bled. When he was done he turned Kurt's face towards Blaine. The tears finally fell from Blaine's eyes. Kurt looked so...broken. His eyes which were normally so alight with life were dull and expressionless. Tear tracks stained his face and blood was dripping down the lower half of his face. "Blaine..." he whimpered, reaching out for him. Blaine reached out to and their hands were almost touching when Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and yanked it back. With a sneer he slammed back into Kurt again.  
>There was screaming. Blaine wasn't sure if it was coming from him or Kurt. Everything blended together and swirled and Blaine didn't know where he was anymore because all he could think about was Kurt being raped, being hurt so horribly. There was blood, so much blood, and tears. He couldn't stand it. He had to help Kurt, the boy he loved. He had to help him. But the floor...the floot wouldn't lossen its grip and he was stuck, but he couldnt be stuck, because Sebastian was hurting Kurt and Blaine needed to save him...but he couldn't...and the screams...so many screams...he couldn't handle it...he was panicking, struggling wildly to get free of the invisible bonds that seemed intent on holding him he was failing...he was failing so miserably...failing everyone...and the screams went on and on and on...<p>

...

Blaine shot up from his bed, screaming. His eyes darted all around the room, his chest heaving, trying to figure out what had happened. Where was Kurt? Oh God, where was Kurt? He felt a soft body by his side and looked. Kurt was here. Kurt lifted himself groggily from the bed and wiped at his eyes. "What's wrong, Blaine? Did you have a night-omhp!" Before Kurt could finish his question Blaine hadd the small boy wrapped in his arms. He scanned the room warily, fully suspecting Sebastian to jump out at any second to take Kurt away from him.

When he realized it was just him and Kurt in the room, he turned to Kurt and checked him for injuries of any kind. There was no blood on his face and there was no blood on the sheets. It had been a nightmare. A nightmare, that's all. Kurt was fine.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Blaine collasped back on the bed, taking Kurt with him. He held his boyfriend close and refused to let go, despite Kurt's many protests and demands for explinations. He put little kisses all over Kurt's face to distract him. That dream had scared him to no end. To see Kurt so hurt and being unable to do anything about it was scary. It was his job to protect Kurt and that dream had prevented him from doing so.

After a few minutes of getting his heart beat under control and calming down, Blaine told Kurt it was a dream about Sebastian taking Kurt from him. He didn't mention the sex or anything. Kurt didn't need to know that.

"I'm right here, Blaine." said Kurt, softly stroking Blaine's hair. "I'm no going anywhere."

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, holding him tightly while Kurt texted his dad and said that he would be staying at Blaine's that night. He made sure to mention that Blaine's mom was home, so there would be no funny business.

Kurt cuddled close to him and whispered comforting things in his ear. Blaine loosened his death grip on Kurt, satisfied that the boy was indeed real and that he wouldn't disappear. "It's okay, Blaine." Kurt soothed. He took Blaine's hand in his, his silm fingers slipping easily into Blaine's. "I'm going to stay here tonight. I'll be right here the whole time."

Blaine turned on his side to face Kurt. He still couldn't get that broken expression in the dream out of his mind. "I don't want him to take you from me."

Kurt shook his head. "He won't, Blaine. I love you. I'll always be with you."

"But I couldn't do anyting...I couldn't stop him..."

"I trust you, Blaine. I know you'll always be there for me."

Blaine looked away from Kurt. "You shouldn't..." he muttered, tears welling up in his eyes. He obviously wasn't good enough to protect Kurt. Sebastian would worm his way inbetween them and Blaine wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Kurt closed his eyes and strengthed his resolve. He pushed Blaine so he was lying on his back and straddled him. Blaine looked up at Kurt curiously. "You want me to show you how much I trust you?"

Blaine nodded, wondering what Kurt would do.

Kurt took a deep breath and took the hem of his shirt in his hands. Staring right at Blaine, Kurt pulled the shirt over his head. Blaine's eyes went wide. Kurt had taken his shirt off. That was a big step in their relationship. Kurt trusted him enough to do this.

Kurt's chest was pale with two tiny pink nipples. His stomach was slim. He was gorgeous. Blaine didn't realize he was staring until Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down, looking like he was about to cry. He must have taken Blaine's slience negatively.  
>Blaine reached out and took his hands. "Don't do that, Kurt. You don't need to hide. You're beautiful."<p>

Kurt blushed and removed his arms from arounud his chest. Blaine paid more attention this time and noticed how brusies were scattered over Kurt's body. He reached out and touch an ugly yellow one, causing Kurt to flinch. "What happened?"

Blaine welcomed Kurt into his arms as he laid down. There were no words to describe the amazing feeling of Kurt's silk like skin on his. It was like he was in heaven.

"I've always bruised really easily, so when those neanderthals slam me into lockers this is what happens."

This made Blaine angry. How dare those jocks hurt Kurt like that? How dare the mar his beautiful skin? They were going to pay. Anybody who hurt Kurt was going to pay. Blaine fought to keep his cool. He rubbed Kurt's back soothingly to distract himself. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "I've gotten used to it. Those idiots aren't going to stop anytime soon. I just have to be strong. I'm comforted by the knowledge that years from now you and I will be famous actors in New York while they will have their cozy jobs at Mcdonald's."

Blaine smiled. "True. But you shouldn't have to put up with that. Nobody should. It's not fair."

"The world isn't fair. But at least I have you."

"I know," Blaine said, kissing Kut's hair. "I'm pretty awesome."

Kurt laughed. "Indeed." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and closed his eyes. They spent a good five mintues in silence until Blaine realized Kurt had fallen asleep. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's back and saw how their skin tones contrasted so beautifully. Nothing could descride how happy he was that Kurt had taken the next step in their realationship. Kurt trusted him and that helped Blaine more than his boyfriend could ever now. When he was younger, nobody ever trusted him because of his anger. One instance he could remember was when it had been his turn to take the class hamster home over the weekend. He had been so excited, because he loved that hamster. It was his friend and he talked to it all the time. He wanted to talk it home so they could watch movies and eat carrot sticks together.

Friday came and he went up to the teacher, nearly shaking with his excitment. He held out his hands for the cage, but the teacher did not hand it over. Instead she told him to sit down so they could talk. She gave him a whole speech about how it would be better if Steven took the hamster home, because she didn't want Blaine to get mad and hurt the hamster.

Blaine had been so angry and devestated that he screamed at the teacher and knocked over all the stuff on her desk. He had grabbed the hamster cage and ran out of the room. They found him an hour later in the janitor's closet, the hamster held tightly against his chest. Thanks to his father he hadn't gotten in trouble. But he still didn't get to take the hamster home. His father brought him his own hamster, but it just wasn't the same. The new hamster was stupid.

But that didn't matter anymore. Because Kurt trusted him. The one person he cared about most in the world had that much faith in him. Perhaps to other people it wasn't that big of a deal. But Blaine knew that with sweet, innocent Kurt it was.

Blaine shuffled atound a bit, trying to fight off sleep. He was afraid he would have a bad dream again. Feeling that powerless had been so horrible. He never wanted to feel that way again.

But eventually the pull of sleep was too strong. His eyes fluttered closed and in seconds he was out, trying to dream of how he was going to kick Sebastian's ass.

...  
>Blaine was sleepingly happily when he felt a shove. He grumbled gibberish under his breath and hid himself under the covers. He was shoved again. He ignored it. Then instead he felt gentle, smooth fingertips trailing down his chest. He relaxed under the touch and slowly opened his eyes.<p>

Kurt was sitting next to him, smiling. "I have to go, Blaine." he said. "I need to make it home in time to change my outfit and fix my hair. Besides, my dad will go bat shit crazy if I don't come home."

It took a minute, but eventually Kurt's words set in. "No..." Blaine grumbled, grabbing Kurt and pulling him back down. "Stay...I wanna cuddle with you forever."

"We have to go to school, Blaine."

"School is stupid..."

"School is important. I know you have money, but you will not be one of those rich kids who blow off school just because they can. Do that and I'll shove quarters up your nose until you have enough money to by a clue."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a pouty face. "But hugging you is better than school. Can't we just stay here all day?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but then a devilish smirk over came his face. Blaine frowned. He didn't like that smirk.

Kurt leaned forward so that he face was inches from Blaine's. His hot breath hit Blaine's face, making his skin tingle. "I suppose we could stay." whispered Kurt, tangling his fingers in Blaine's chest hair. "We could lie on this bed...make out a bit...perhaps let our hands wander..." Blaine's nearly moaned as he imagined finally being able to grab Kurt's lovely butt in his hands. Kurt's lips were now mere centimeters from his own. Kurt's hand traveled a bit lower on Blaine's stomach. Blaine felt himself getting hard. Where had this Kurt come from? "And you want to know the best part?"

Blaine nodded hurridly, almost spraining his neck in the process.

"The very best part..." Kurt placed a slow kiss on Blaine's lips. "is that when can watch the Wizard of Oz."

Immediatly the mood was destoryed. Kurt rolled off of Blaine, laughing so hard his sides hurt. Blaine sulked.

Not many things scared Blaine Anderson. He was a pretty fearless kind of guy. But one of the ts that really freaked him out were the flying monkeys that the Wicked Witch had. He didn't know what caused it, but for as long as he could remember those monkeys had scared the crap out of him. And Kurt knew this. Everytime they watched that movie Blaine always asked if they could skip that part, but Kurt claimed it was important to the plot line. Blaine knew that wasn't the case. Kurt just really want to see him hide under the covers like a scared little baby.

Kurt finally stopped laughing and gave Blaine a kiss. "I'll see you at school. I have the most amazing outfit planned for today. I know you'll love it."

With that he got up, put his shirt back on, gave Blaine a little wave, and left.

Blaine rubbed his eyes, trying to dismiss that feeling of loneiness that always over took him when Kurt left. He had to concentrate. Sebastian was now at McKinley. He needed a plan. Stretching, Blaine slid out of bed and headed to were his mom kept her phone.

He had some people to call.

...

I'm not sure what I think of this chapter. It's okay, I guess. The next one will be a lot more interesting. Teaser: Sebastian's going to do something selfless for Kurt!

I have selected which Sue nicknames I like best. They will be mentioned in a chapter or two.

Keep sending in those duet ideas. Some that Kurt and Sebastian could sing or Sebastian and Blaine. It would help very much.

If you have any suggestions for the story, please let me know.

About the Spanish Teacher episode, I thought it was kind of pointless. Finn and Rachel are still being idiots.

They Hearts episode though. That was freaking amazing! I didn't even begin to suspect Karofsky! I nearly died from shock. He looked so freaking happy. And of course Blaine showed up in the last 5 minutes to make everything awesome again!

Rachel's dads were cool. Though I could have sworn that the picture in the first season showed one was black and the other had glassess.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day seemed to be a competition between Blaine and Sebastian to see how much they could injure each other without actually getting in a fight. And Kurt was seriously starting to get annoyed.

It started when Blaine was walking down the hall with his boyfriend, admiring Kurt's current outfit of choice (a dark blue off the shoulder sweater that made his eyes look beautiful), when Sebastian 'accidently' tripped Blaine. The curly haired boy had gone toppling and landed face first on the floor, the contents of his bag scattered.

Blaine retaliated by 'accidently' kicking Sebastian's shin hard enough to bruise while reaching for his dropped things. If the bell hadn't rung, Kurt was sure they would have murdered each other.

That was only the beginning.

Between classes they shoved each other into lockers, claiming to have tripped. In class (three of which they all shared and five that Sebastian and Kurt did), they seemed determined to out do each other and were constantly raising their hands to answer every question. They slashed each other to pieces with their words.

Kurt could see the uncontrollable anger brewing just below the surface of Blaine's eyes, threatening to over spill. He tried his best to keep it at bay. He held Blaine's hands in the halls, something he would never do because of the bullies. At lunch he fed Blaine grapes and teased him with little kisses, ignoring Sebastian's glares.

It was working well enough, and Blaine was actually smiling again, not scowling like he had been the whole day. Blaine started ignoring Sebastian as the day went on.

Kurt should have known it would be too good to last.

It all fell apart in French class. Blaine and Kurt had been in a tense discussion about who was better, Katy Perry or Lady Gaga. Kurt was just pointing out that Gaga was obviously more creative and entertaining than Katy Perry, when the teacher announced she would be putting them into groups for an assignment.

As the fates would have it, the teacher paired Kurt with Sebastian and Blaine with some boy named Jared. They were to have any conversation they wanted, so long as it was in French.

They sat across from their partners and chatter started up instantly, though most of it was in English.

Sebastian smirked at Kurt, who rolled his eyes and prepared himself for a very long class period. "Vous êtes si belle. Je ne peux pas garder mes yeux sur vous." said Sebastian in flawless French. **(You are so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off you.)**

Kurt had to admit his was impressed. Though he didn't show it. Instead he flicked his hand at Sebastian in a dissmissing gesture, eyes closed with his head leaning against his hand. "Va-t'en, Sebastian. Je n'ai aucune patience pour vous en ce moment." **(Go away, Sebastian. I have no patience for you at the moment.)**

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, princesse?" **(What's wrong, Princess?)**

Kurt opened his eyes to glare at Sebastian. "Vous continuer à faire Blaine colère. Vous le faites exprès et vous avez besoin de s'arrêter avant Blaine vous tue." **(You keep making Blaine angry. You're doing it on purpose and you need to stop before Blaine kills you.)**

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si il est jaloux. Blaine a besoin d'apprendre à contrôler ce tempérament de son." Sebastian leaned forward a bit. "Quand allez-vous réaliser ce garçon dapper n'est pas bon pour vous? Ce midget peu court ne sera jamais en mesure de vous donner ce que vous méritez. Ne jamais être en mesure de vous satisfaire."

**(It's not my fault that he gets jealous. Blaine needs to learn to control his temper. When are you going to realize that dapper boy isn't right for you? That short little midget will never be able to give you what you deserve. Never be able to satisfy you.)**

" Et êtes-vous de cette parfaite, type étonnant que je mérite, Sebastian?" Kurt asked sarcastically, one eyebrow raised. **(And are you this perfect, amazing guy that I deserve, Sebastian?)**

Sebastian reached his hand under the table and placed it on Kurt's thigh. "Peut-être. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quelqu'un comme sexy, et magnifique, et beau comme vous devriez être avec quelqu'un qui va les traiter comme des rois. Quelqu'un qui peut les amener vers de nouveaux sommets de plaisir. Un corps aussi incroyable que le vôtre ne doit pas être gaspillée avec un garçon comme Blaine. Il ne pourrait jamais vous faire sentir aussi bon que je le peux."

**(Perhaps. All I know is that some one as sexy, and gorgeous, and beautiful as you should be with someone who will treat them like royalty. Someone who can bring them to new heights of pleasure. A body as incredible as yours shouldn't be wasted with a boy like Blaine. He could never make you feel as good as I can.)**

Now, Blaine may not be all that good at French (he had taken Spanish at Dalton), but he was sure that hand on thigh was a pretty universal sign. Sebastian was flirting with Kurt again. Just as he had been doing in every class the had together so far. And Blaine was at his breaking point. But he was trying not to snap. Kurt had been trying so hard to keep him calm all day. He couldn't just blow up now.

Sebastian's hand moved a bit higher, and that was it. Blaine shot to his feet, startling his assignment partner. He stormed over to where Kurt and Sebastian were located.

Before Kurt could give a very witty retort to the annoying meerkat in front of him, Blaine was right next to him, looking like he was about choke somebody. Kurt pushed Sebastian's hand off his thigh and took Blaine's "Baby, it's okay." he soothed. "Just ignore him. I can deal with it."

"Yeah," said Sebastian as he leaned back in his chair. "Go away, hobbit. Kurt and I were just having the most interesting conversation." he grinned at the boy across from him. "Weren't we, Princess?"

The class had stopped talking and was now staring at them. Most of them had seen Sebastian and Blaine argue throughout the day and were anxious to see it again. Even the teacher was watching, making no move to stop the up and coming fight.

"Listen, Edward Cullen," Blaine took a threatening step toward Sebastian, the hand not taken by Kurt curling into a first. "Why don't you find another boy to stalk? One who doesn't have a boyfriend?"

Blaine really was trying, focusing on the gentle drag of Kurt's fingers across the skin of his hand and not on the evil glint in Sebastian's eye. He could not let his anger problems ruin his relationship with Kurt.

"At the rate you're going, dapper boy, Kurt will be single real soon. I'm just getting a head start to fill the position of boyfriend."

Before Sebastian could even blink again Blaine was on him. The students crowded around and egged on the fight. Sebastian slammed his fist against Blaine's jaw, and everyone winced at the cracking sound the followed. But to Blaine's credit, he wasn't fazed and punched the victorious smirk off of Sebastian's face. Blow after blow, kick after kick, the fight got steadily worse and worse.

Kurt was yelling at them to stop, and the teacher had finally deemed that the fight had escalated way too far, so she was helping too. The boys ignored the two of them and continued to pound on each other, spitting insults at each other and cussing up a storm.

Kurt tried to grab Blaine, hoping his touch would help Blaine calm down and remind him what he was doing. But a way ward foot hit him in the stomach and sent him to the floor, gasping for breath. That caught Blaine's attention. He shoved Sebastian off him and hurried over to his boyfriend.

"Shit, Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly, mentally berating himself for not having better control and letting Sebastian get to him yet again.

"Mr. Anderson and Mr. Smythe, please go to the Principal's office immediately."

Blaine hesitated. He didn't want to leave Kurt when he had been hurt. Kurt, with the help of Blaine, got to his feet and shooed the curly haired boy away. With one more look back, Blaine left the room, Sebastian in tow. Their argument started up again the second the door closed, and was loud enough that the whole class could here them even as they walked away.

Blaine and Sebastian turned up half way through Glee club when Rachel was singing another very emotional 'I love you' song to Finn, as they were (surprise, surprise) having trouble with their relationship again. Mr. Schue had said that he had a big assignment planned for the next week, so this week they were allowed to sing whatever they want and talk about song ideas for competitions.

Blaine didn't say a word to anybody as he entered, and ignored all the questioning looks. He walked purposefully over to the chairs, sat down, pulled Kurt into his lap, and buried his face in the pale shoulder in front of him. Kurt heard him mumble something about 'slut pig meerkat faced assholes'. Kurt him a pat on the head and a kiss to the temple, comforting his pouting boyfriend.

After Glee club was over, Kurt gave Blaine one last kiss and told him that they would text tonight. He declined Blaine's offer to have a Disney Movie Marathon, saying he had something important to do, which was true.

Ten minutes later, after fending off Sebastian's advances and trying not to wince at how Sebastian had totally ruined the word 'riding' for him, Kurt stood outside of the boy's locker room. He was trying to get up the courage to actually go inside. He had something very important to ask Finn regarding Blaine, and it simply couldn't wait another day.

With a deep breath, Kurt pushed open the door and stepped inside. The smell of unwashed clothes and dirty washrooms assaulted his nose. He gagged violently, wondering how anybody could stand to be in here.

It didn't take long to find Finn, as he was easily one of the tallest guys in the room. He got a few glares as he walked by, holding his head up high and refusing to make eye contact. They hated when he entered the locker room. He didn't really mind as he hated being in there anyway.

He tapped Finn lightly on his shoulder to get his step brother's attention. Finn turned and upon seeing Kurt gave him a dopey sort of smile. "Hey, Kurt," he greeted, slinging a towel over his shoulder, completely at ease with being shirtless in front of Kurt. Kurt was proud of Finn. He had matured. "You're not joining the football team again, are you? Cause I don't think that would be a very good idea. I mean, you were great and all, it's just..."

Kurt held up a hand to silence him. "I have absolutely no interest in taking up that brutish sport ever again, Finn. I'm just here to talk to you about Blaine."

Finn's expression instantly turned angry. "Did he hurt you?" Finn demanded, looking as if he were about to hunt down Blaine and kill him. "Did he try to force you into anything? I swear to God if he did anything to you, Kurt, I'll murder him. Where is he?" The tall boy scanned the room, looking for the stupid little hobbit who had hurt his step brother.

"Blaine didn't hurt me." Kurt assured Finn while rolling his eyes. Leave it to the jock to automatically assume the worst. "He would never do that."

Finn visibly relaxed. "Well good, but I'm still going to keep my eyes on him. You're my little bro and it's my job to hurt anyone that messes with you." He leaned against the lockers. "So, what about Blaine did you want to talk about?"

The locker room was empty now, which Kurt was glad for. Those other boys didn't need to hear about this. "Well, Blaine's been really...stressed lately. He's not adapting to McKinley as well as I thought. And he told me that at Dalton if he was stressed he boxed or something like that. So I was hoping, since you do that sort of thing and I know absolutely nothing about punching bags or anything; maybe you could hang out with him after football practice? Help him lift weights or something?"

Finn looked uneasy and Kurt knew why. It was no secret to him that Finn didn't exactly like Blaine. He didn't mention it, but he knew that was getting to Blaine as well as everything else. He was fully planning on confronting Finn about this at one point; however, right now was not the time. Finn was the only one who could help in the Blaine situation. He didn't trust Puck or any of the other guys with his boyfriend.

"I don't know, Kurt. Blaine's a cool dude and all, but..." Finn trailed off, rubbing his head awkwardly.

Though it wasn't something Kurt usually did, he pulled out his pleading, wide eyed, begging face. It worked very well on Blaine and Kurt hoped it would do the same here. "Please, Finn?" he pleaded. "I'm worried for him. I love Blaine and I hate seeing him like this. I know boxing and exercising with you and the other boys will really help him."

Finn took a few seconds to think, using that time to put on his football uniform. With a sigh, he put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and gave him a one armed hug. "I suppose I could help my little bro out with his little boyfriend."

"You do know that I'm older than you, right, Finn?"

Finn waved him off. "But I'm like, taller and stuff, so that makes me the big brother. And it's my duty to help you out. It's about time I got to know Blaine better and let him know what'll happen to him if he hurts you."

Kurt hugged Finn back, laughing. "Just don't hurt my boyfriend, Finn, or I'll have to hurt you."

He bid Finn farewell and was perfectly happy to leave the locker room, content with the knowledge that Blaine would have something sort of like Fight Club to use to work out his anger.

Later in his room, Kurt was humming along to his I Pod, easily answering math problems, when his phone vibrated. He lazily picked up his phone, glancing at the text he had received.

**Hello, Beautiful:) - S**

Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored the text, turning back to his homework. The next text came thirty seconds later.

**Princess, I'm not going to stop texting you until you answer - S**

Kurt pulled out his earphones and shut his math book, knowing that Sebastian would be true to his word. And he couldn't turn off his phone because Blaine promised to text him later after the infamous and awkward Anderson dinner. He might as well kill some time.

**Don't call me that - K**

**Beautiful or Princess? - S**

**Both. My name is Kurt. How would you like it if I called you slut-pig or meerkat face? - K**

**Well, those things aren't true. But you are beautiful, so that name is fine. - S**

**And I don't look like a meerkat :( - S**

Kurt chuckled.

**Yes, yes you do, Sebastian. And what about Princess? That one doesn't make any sense - K**

**Yes it does. You're all beautiful and elegant and smart, like a Princess. And you got little dapper boy as your wonderful knight in shining armor, even though he's like two freaking feet high - S**

**Somebody's jealous. And Blaine isn't that short. - K**

**I'm very jealous, Beautiful. Hobbit gets to hold your hand and kiss you. He's a lucky enough bastard that he can get you to sit in his lap and play with his hair. And it'd be amazing if you would play with my hair, because I love it when people do that. I'm jealous because when the time comes and you're ready to have sex, he's going to get to have it with you. It's not fair. - S**

Kurt paused before he texted back. Sebastian was acting like he actually had...feelings. Kurt shook his head firmly. It was all lies. Just another attempt of Sebastian's to get into Kurt's pants. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, so he avoided it all together.

**I told you not to call me that - K**

**Why not? You're beautiful, so I should tell you that. I would prefer to call you Sexy, though. How about that? Sexy Kurt;) That brings some wonderful thoughts to mind. - S**

**Just stop, Sebastian. I'm not sexy, okay? So just call me Kurt or shut up, because I don't want to hear you lying to me - K**

**...What?- S**

**I'm not sexy so stop freaking saying I am! Blaine already lies to me about that and I don't want that from you too - K**

**It's not a lie, Princess - S**

Kurt glared at his phone. He was pretty, yes, and beautiful, which Blaine told him all the time. But sexy? No. Hell, it had taken him forever just to get up the nerve to take his shirt off in front of his boyfriend. He didn't have the ability to make boys come in their pants. He didn't turn guys on like that. Blaine only said things like that because he was Kurt's boyfriend and he had an obligation of sorts.

**Has Bowtie told you otherwise? Because if he has, he's so wrong. God, Kurt, how could you not know how sexy you are? Do you know how hard it is for me not to pop a boner the second you walk into a room? Everything about you is sexy! Your arms have these muscles that make you look strong and when you wear short sleeved shirts they look so awesome. And your silm and you look so flexible. Your legs go on for miles, Princess! And your ass. God, your ass. It's like the most amazing one I've ever seen! So pert and bubbly...You think Dapper boy walks behind you because you walk faster than him? I see him stare at your ass all the time - S**

Kurt blushed fiercely at this. He needed to stop talking to Sebastian immediately. This was almost cheating, really. Thankfully, the next message was from Blaine.

**Hey, Kurtie Pie:) I miss you - Blainey Bear**

Kurt smiled at the nickname he had given Blaine on his phone. Blaine hated it, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

**Hey, Blaine:) I miss you too. I'll talk to you in a second, okay? I just have to finish with something- Kurtikins**

Blaine frowned at his phone. He glanced over the other side of his bed where Kurt had lain just last night. He missed his little Kurtie already. The bed was so empty without him.

**But I miss you *pout* - Blainey Bear**

Kurt smiled.

**Just another moment, dearest. Then you can have my full attention. - Kurtikins**

**Yay! - Blainey Bear**

Kurt shook his head fondly and turned his attention to the latest text from Sebastian.

**I didn't scare you off, did I, gorgeous? - S**

**I'm done talking to you, Sebastian. My boyfriend gets my attention now - K**

**:( You'd rather talk to Hobbit than me? That hurts. You wound me.- S**

**Goodbye, Sebastian. - K**

**Night, night Princess. Have sweet dreams. I know I will ;) – S**

**...**

"Morning, Princess."

Kurt let out a long sigh and closed his locker to face Sebastian. The smirking bastard was leaning against the lockers, his ankles crossed, holding out a cup of coffee to Kurt.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Sebastian while taking the cup. "You brought me coffee?"

"Of course," Sebastian said with that damnable smirk. "It's one of the best coffee brands in France. I made it special just for you this morning."

"France?" Hesitantly, Kurt sniffed the drink. The smell coming from it was exquisite. "How do I know you didn't put a roofie in here?"

"You don't trust me, Princess?"

"No, not really."

Sebastian pouted at him. "Why would I give you a drink with a roofie in the middle of school with all these witnesses? That's just bad planning."

Kurt raised the coffee to his lips and took a sip. It was delicious. The perfect temperature and just the right flavor. It left behind this wonderful after taste. "I'm impressed, Sebastian. This is incredible."

"What's incredible?"

Blaine had appeared at Kurt's side, hiding something behind his back. He smiled at Sebastian, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Apparently Sebastian is giving out free coffee." He looked innocently over the rim of the cup at Sebastian. "You have a coffee for Blaine, right, Sebbie?" Kurt couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

"I'm all out unfortunately" Sebastian said coolly.

"No big deal. Kurt and I can always share." Blaine looked pointedly at Sebastian as he took the cup from Kurt's nimble fingers and drank.

Sebastian glowered. He hated how they were being all coupley around him on purpose just to piss him off. Damn Hobbit wasn't worthy enough to share coffee with Kurt.

"Well, I have a gift of my own for Kurt.' Blaine said proudly, handing over the coffee and placing his hand behind his back. With an unnecessary flourish, Blaine presented Kurt with a ClarieChase slate grey messenger bag.

Kurt nearly squealed with excitement. "Blaine, I've been wanting this forever!" He attack hugged Blaine and kissed him of the cheek. Blaine smirked at Sebastian over his boyfriend's shoulder.

Blaine: 1 Sebastian: 0

….

Kurt received so many gifts over the course of that day, that when the bell finally rang signaling the end of school, he looked like he had just left the mall. He had shirts, shoes, pants, scarves, bags, belts, hats and anything else you could think of. All of the bags and boxes had contained cute little notes from either Blaine or Sebastian.

Kurt knew he should probably feel bad about keeping all the gifts Sebastian gave him, but hey, they were free clothes. What was he supposed to do, throw them away? The two boys were buying him things Kurt had only dreamed of owning. It would be stupid of him not to keep them.

He had fifteen minutes till Glee Club, and he was using this time to try and put most of his gifts into his locker, which was proving to be a very difficult feat He had already placed some of them in his car, but there were a few choice scarves and shirts that he wanted to have in his locker for just in case purposes.

Before he knew what was happening, he was ripped away from his locker and slammed against the wall. When the pain passed, Kurt opened his eyes to see that surrounding him were Azimo and four other nameless jocks, three of which were holding slushies.

"Did you think you could get away with holding hands and making out with your faggot boyfriend, Hummel? Nobody wants to see you two be disgusting. I warned you and now you're gonna pay for making us watch that freak show at lunch."

Kurt closed his eyes and braced himself for the bombardment of slushie that was sure to come. He mentally said good bye to one of his favorite shirts.

There was a loud splashing sound, a handful of curses, and then the sound of feet leaving. Curious as to why he wasn't now a very colorful and cold Kurt Hummel, he opened his eyes to see Sebastian Smythe standing in front of him; drenched in colorful ice.

"Shit!" Sebastian yelled, clutching at his face. "It burns! God damn jock assholes, I'm going freaking kill them!"

It took Kurt a moment to realize that Sebastian must have taken the slushies for him. Sure, if Sebastian had known what it felt like to get slushied he probably wouldn't have done it, but it was the thought that counted.

Kurt grabbed his slushie supplies and a shirt he thought would fit Sebastian. He took Sebastian's hand and led him to the closest bathroom. Sebastian may be one of his least favorite people, but no one deserved to be slushied.

Inside the bathroom he grabbed the slushie chair and put it near the sink. He ordered Sebastian to sit while he placed his supplies in easy reaching distance. Gently, he forced Sebastian's head under the faucet. As the water splashed down on Sebastian's face, Kurt took a small bottle with an eyedropper and squeezed two drops onto each of Sebastian's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he squirted a good sized mound of shampoo into his hands. He slowly massaged it into Sebastian's hair to wash all the color from it.

"I am now that you're doing that." Sebastian let out a content hum, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's nimble fingers dragging slowly through his hair. That slushie was a bitch, but he would gladly take one again if it meant Kurt would do this.

"Why did you take that slushie for me?"

"I didn't want those stupid jocks to mess up your pretty face, Princess. I wasn't aware it hurt this much."

Kurt turned off the water and toweled off Sebastian's hair. "Take off your shirt." he told Sebastian while rifling in his bag to get his stain remover.

Sebastian chuckled. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Triumphant in his search, Kurt turned to face Sebastian and his jaw hit the ground. While he hated Sebastian, he had to admit the boy was hot. Kurt tried not to drool as he viewed perfectly tanned skin pulled taunt over an incredible six pack. Or the well muscled arms and board shoulders. Sebastian was smirking knowingly at his shocked expression.

Kurt regained himself and approached Sebastian with a wet cloth. Some of the coloring had sunk through Sebastian's shirt and if it wasn't cleaned soon it would be a sticky mess. He held it out to the boy, but Sebastian made no move to take it.

"I just took three slushies for you, Princess. The least you could do is clean me up."

Kurt let out a sigh, but decided that he did indeed owe Sebastian. If not for him one of his favorite shirts would have been ruined. He moved the cloth to Sebastian stomach and started to gently rub at the skin. Sebastian released small moan.

Kurt paused and glared. "If you get hard over this, Sebastian, I swear I will rip off your balls."

"Calm down, Princess." mumbled Sebastian, leaning against the sink. "Just let me enjoy this."

After Kurt was done he grabbed the shirt he had brought and presented it to Sebastian. It was his Likes Boys shirt from the Born this way performance. It had always been big on him. Why he still had it, he didn't know. "This is the only shirt I have that I think will fit you."

Sebastian slipped the shirt on with no hesitation. It was a little tight, but on Sebastian that wasn't really a bad thing. "I love it. Let everyone now the truth, yeah?"

Kurt nodded distractedly while grabbing Sebastian's discarded shirt. It was a nice shirt and fit well on the boy. Perhaps he could save it, though it was doubtful. If one slushie was enough to ruin clothing, imagine what three could do.

He was scrubbing softly at Sebastian's shirt when he felt said boy lean over him so his back was to the tall teen's chest. "You know, I think some of the slushie got in my pants. Maybe you want to help me clean that up as well?"

Kurt ignored him in favor of trying to save the shirt. It seemed as if he was actually getting somewhere.

"You got a bit of slushie on your shirt, Princess." Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear. "I can help you take it off if you want."

Kurt glanced down to see that what Sebastian said was in fact true. It wasn't much, but if he didn't wash it soon it would stain. He pulled off his shirt and used his stain removing stick to get rid of it easily. He of course had another shirt on underneath the one he had taken off. He had to smirk when he heard Sebastian grumble, "Damn layers…"

He finished with Sebastian's shirt soon enough and tied it in a bag so it would try. He faced Sebastian, who was leaning against the stalls and _not _staring at Kurt's ass. "Thanks for taking those slushies for me, Sebastian. It was actually quite nice of you. I'm surprised."

Sebastian shrugged. "You don't deserve to be bullied and thrown around like that. I got plenty of that shit at my old schools. So while it might not get me into your tight, tight pants, I've got your back."

The two walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up. Sebastian blew Kurt a kiss as he left to put his wet shirt in his locker. Kurt looked up the time on his phone and realized he was late for Glee. He practically sprinted down the hall and into the room, muttering apologizes to Mr. Schue who had been cut off mid lecture. He took his seat next to Blaine and gave him a little kiss.

"What took you so long?" Blaine whispered, hoping that Mr. Schue wouldn't notice their conversation.

"Sebastian stopped these jocks from ruining my clothes with red, blue, and purple ice. I helped him clean himself up."

"What? Why would you do that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's called being nice, Blaine. He saved me from the slushies. It would have been a total jerk move to just leave him there after that." He placed his head on Blaine's shoulder. "And don't worry, it wasn't like when you got slushied and we made out for ten minutes." He kissed Blaine's slightly stubble covered cheek. "And if you drop the subject and stop looking like you're about to kill Sebastian, we might just be able to do that again."

Blaine instantly dismissed the argument and didn't bring it up again. Kurt couldn't stop him from thinking about it though, or stop him from glaring daggers at Sebastian when the boy finally walked in with that stupid smirk on his face.

Blaine cornered Sebastian after Glee club while Kurt was getting ready for their date in the bathroom. "I told you to back off, Smythe." Blaine growled.

"And I told you I wasn't going to, Anderson."

"This is a battle you've already lost. Kurt's my boyfriend and he loves me, not you."

"I can see that you're scared, Hobbit. I don't blame you. I'm taller and way better looking than you. Not to mention that I can sing better than you, and I know how much that means to little Kurtie."

Blaine laughed. "You do not sing better than me."

"Fine then," said Sebastian. "Let's settle this like Glee clubbers. Sing off, tomorrow in Glee. You sing a song, I sing a song, and then we sing one at the same time. Sound fair to you? The prize is showing Princess whose the better guy after all."

"You're on, Sebastian. I'm just going to let you know right now so you won't be surprised." Blaine hissed. "I'm going to kick your ass."

…..

**Alright, it's time for you to go crazy with the song suggestions. I already have an idea, but would love to hear your inputs. One song for Sebastian, one for Blaine and one for the both of them. This is going to be fun:)**

**As for the latest Glee episodes, I have this to say: Blaine's a hypocrite who almost made Kurt cry in the middle of Glee Club (the speech at the end didn't make up for that), Rachel needs to get over herself and I'm a little glad she choked, though I'm sure it'll be a mistake or something (Kurt was awesome), and that whole Domestic Abuse thing in the lastest episode was really forced. It didn't need to be there.**

**I'm excited about the Prom episode! Kurt's wearing a top hat 3**

**Also, I've decided to take my writing out of the world of Fanfiction and start working on a book. So I have a favor to ask. If any of my readers or Gay, Lesbian, or Transgender and you have a story you want to tell (it can be happy, sad or anything you want) and are willing to share with me I would appreciate it if you would tell me, as that is what the book it about. You don't have to be mentioned in it if you don't want to. It's going to be a book of short stories, so I'm mainly looking for ideas. So even if your straight and you have an idea for a short story involving something LGBT, let me know. And please Private message me with these, as I don't want that in reviews where any one could see it, and I'd like to keep the two separate.**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Once the new episode comes out tomorrow, I would love to talk to you guys about that! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So yes, I finally updated! Sorry for the wait! I really don't have an excuse and I'm not going to make one up.**

**As always, I hope you like the chapter:) It's a bit longer for you. Review with comments and suggestions.**

**Continue sending in those LGBT stories. They have been very helpful and I appreciate your trust and willingness to sure:)**

**Also, vote in my poll! Kurbastian or Klaine, which one do you want this story to be? So far Klaine is in the lead, but if you think differently, vote!**

**Enjoy:)**

Blaine had already been pissed all day thanks to Sebastian, so when Kurt had to cancel their date because his dad needed help in the shop, his mood only worsened. He was ready to kill something. To blow off steam, he decided to head to the weight room. Finn had cornered him earlier that day and told him he wouldn't have to worry about getting any crap from the jocks for using the equipment. Blaine had never been so thankful to Kurt in his life.

It took barely any time for him to strip down to his white wife beater and a pair of gym shorts. He carefully wrapped his hands in tape like he had done a million times before. He was alone in the room, since all the other guys had left the second he entered.

He turned towards the bag and glared at it as if it had done him a personal wrong. He imagined Sebastian's stupid smirking meerkat face on the bag. That did the trick. His anger spilled over and he threw his first punch. After that, there was no stopping him. He hit the bag with as much force as he could, letting out all his anger.

He thought about Sebastian flirting with Kurt, Finn hating him, missing Dalton, and the fact that his mom had planned a dinner for next week where he was supposed to bring Kurt. He punched the bag even harder. His mom was great, and already loved Kurt. But his dad...he didn't want to subject Kurt to that. If he brought Kurt over his house with his father around, it would be a disaster. He couldn't let his father try to get between him and Kurt.

Thoughts of his father weren't really helping his anger. Blaine closed his eyes so the sweat pouring down his face didn't blind him. He hated his father. Cooper hated dad. But his mom still seemed to like that stupid man.

"Have you found a nice girl yet, Blaine?"

"Have you gotten out of the horrible phase yet, Blaine?"

"Are you sure you don't want to see Dr. Regan, Blaine? He says he can cure your disease."

That was all his father talked about. The man was constantly trying to set him up on dates with daughters of his coworkers, telling him how beautiful and nice they were. His father knew damn well he was gay, yet he still invited girls over the house who spent the whole time trying to flirt with him.

And some of them were funny and rather pretty, but they were absolutely nothing compared to his beautiful, loving, sweet, amazing boyfriend. He wished his dad could just accept him and stop trying to get rid of his homosexuality. He didn't want girls, he wanted Kurt, and nothing his father could say would change that.

But his dad could say some pretty nasty things, and wouldn't hesitate to say them in front of Kurt. He didn't want his boyfriend reduced to tears and hating him because of his homophobic father. Everything would be perfect if he could keep Kurt and his family separate.

Actually, scratch that. If Sebastian got his sorry ass out of this school everything would be perfect. He didn't blame Kurt for any of it. Not for keeping Sebastian's gifts or texting the asshole. Kurt loved him, Blaine Anderson. He didn't love Sebastian Smythe and never would. It was Sebastian who kept perving on his boyfriend. And every time Blaine saw Sebastian he wanted to put him in the hospital, but he couldn't. He had to prove to himself and Sebastian that he was worthy of Kurt's love and affection.

But it was so hard. The anger was constantly getting the better of him. Kurt had nearly been hurt earlier that day. What if his problem got even worse and he lashed out at Kurt? Oh God, what if he took his anger out on his boyfriend? What if he couldn't control it? He could never, ever hurt Kurt. Even the though brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't lose Kurt. If he lost Kurt…he didn't know what he would do. Sometimes everything in his life got to be too much and the only thing that held him together was the thought of holding Kurt the next day. Of sneaking little kisses as they watched Disney movies on Kurt's bed.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a voice ringing through the locker room. "Hobbit, stop punching the bag and pay attention."

Confused, Blaine turned to see Santana leaning against the wall, staring at him pointedly. He rolled his eyes and went back to punching the bag. "You're not supposed to be in here."

Santana was less than pleased at being ignored. She glared as she walked over to where Blaine was and grabbed one of his fists before it hit the bag. She dug her long nails into his arm, dragging him away from the punching bag and plopping him down on a bench. She put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know who you think you are, helmet head, but nobody ignores me. Especially when I'm trying to help."

This got Blaine's attention. "Trying to help? Since when do you help people?"

She sighed. "I've been trying to be nicer so I've decided to help at least one person a year. And you hit the jackpot. I'm offering you my wonderful assistance with making that meerkat trying to steal your man back off."

Of course this would be about Sebastian. Blaine didn't want to think about that slutty slug right now. "Well, Santana, you're going to have to find someone else to help. I have the situation with Sebastian under control."

Santana laughed out right. Blaine frowned at her. None of this was funny. "You have it all under control, huh? Is that why I saw Sebastian making kissy faces at Hummel in the parking lot? Is that why he still flirts with him and buys him things? Because he's obviously been put in his place, right?"

When Blaine didn't say anything, she sat down beside him and placed a hand on his knee. "Listen, Anderson, I know how much you love Lady Lips. The way you look at him sometimes makes everyone around you want to puke rainbows and unicorns. And while it annoys me to no end when you two get all lovey dovey all over the place, I don't want you to break up. You're the only couple out of all the ones in Glee club that seem to work. Also, frankly, I don't like that little bitchlet Sebastian Smythe anymore than you do. I don't want him anywhere near Lady Hummel."

Blaine covered his face with his hand. Maybe he did need help. If anyone could scare Sebastian away, it would be Satan herself. He looked at her. "Do you have a plan?"

"Well, if it wasn't wrong or illegal I would suggest that we shipped him out to a country that enjoys eating meerkats and then our problem would be solved. Sadly, that's not an option." She did look really disappointed. "So, instead of doing something to him, we have to do something to you."

"But…"

She held up a hand. "Anderson, before you go off on a rant, let me explain myself. Now, despite being a complete asshole, Smythe is hot. And I mean _hot._ That boy is fine. If he wasn't perving on Hummel I'd be all over that. But you," She looked him up and down. "Well, see here you look hot as well. If you looked like this all the time, everybody would be trying to get into your pants."

Blaine wrinkled his nose. "You mean all sweaty and gross. I don't even have my hair gel in, it probably looks like…"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You want to know what's gross? The amount of hair gel you use. Like seriously, you have enough glue in your hair to build hundreds of Popsicle stick houses. It's freakin ridiculous, Anderson. The curly mop you have attached to your head only looks bad when you don't do anything to it." She turned to where his clothes were folded nicely on the bench. Taking his sweater vest, she held it up and gave him an incredulous look. She shook it in his face. "This nonsense needs to stop as well. You dress nearly as bad as Berry and I have no idea how Lady lets you get away with it. It may have been adorable the first few times, but it's not anymore. Do you think this gets Hummel all hot in the pants?"

He snatched his vest away from her, blushing and a little pissed. "I don't need to change anything. Kurt loves me for who I am and he won't leave me for Sebastian."

"Of course Hummel loves you. But you know what he doesn't love? This jealous, angry mess you've become. It's fine to be jealous sometimes, but it's not okay to get in fist fights with a guy every freaking day. Maybe he won't leave you for Smythe, but who's to say he won't leave you just because you don't trust him enough to fend for himself. Maybe he'll leave you because you have this huge issue with competition. Maybe because you have the self-esteem of a cat with no claws and you think he's too good for you."

"He is too good for me!" Blaine shouted, gripping his hair in his hands and trying to hold back the tears. "He's perfect, sweet, beautiful, handsome, incredible, and amazing. Everything I'm not. I'm short, angry, have stupid hair, and am paranoid every single day that someone better, taller, stronger is going to come along and take Kurt away. My fears were unfounded until Sebastian showed up and started flirting with Kurt. What if he does manage to win over Kurt? What if someone else does?" He looked up at her, one tear falling down his face. He felt so weak and pitiful and childlike. "Kurt is my everything. I can't lose him."

He nearly jumped when he felt Santana wrap her arms around him. He had never seen her hug anybody before. But even though he was confused, he allowed himself to relax into her arms and let it out. He couldn't believe he had just told Santana all that. Those were the thoughts he kept in his mind and tried to not let show on his face. What would Kurt think if he knew how Blaine felt about himself? No, he could never know. That was Blaine's burden to bear.

"I love him so much…" he whispered.

"And he loves you too." She said gently, rubbing his back. "Just leave it to Auntie Santana. I'll work everything out."

OoO

Blaine was pacing nervously in front of the girls locker room, waiting for Santana to show up. He had learned the song she had given him and could now sing it perfectly. But he was still worried. Santana had assured him that he was going to sing a lot better and look a lot better than Sebastian. He wasn't sure about that, but he trusted her judgment. She had called him last night and they had a serious conversation, something Blaine hadn't thought Santana capable of. He had told her about the Sebastian dream, about the constant worry and how sometimes when he looked at Kurt, he would get flashes of a tear stained, blood coated face with broken eyes. She listened to him talk and didn't judge. Sure there was the occasional joke and quip every now and then, but even those helped. He had definitely judged her too soon.

Now all that was left was for Santana to bring him his clothes. He had no idea what she had chosen and just hoped it was reasonable. He would much rather sing wearing what he was wearing, but Santana had immediately vetoed that idea.

Five minutes later the cheerleader rounded the corner, clutching a black bag in her hands. Without missing a beat she pushed him into the girl's restroom, made sure no one was inside, and then locked it. Blaine was going to complain about being in the girl's room, but before he could open his mouth Santana shoved the bag into his hands and ordered him to change.

When he stepped out soon after and looked in the mirror, he had to admit he looked pretty good. He was wearing a long sleeved black button up collared shirt that clung to him nicely, showing off his defined arms and flat stomach. His pants were tight, but not too tight. Just enough to hug his crotch and his ass in a way that made him look amazing. On his feet were these shiny dress shoes. The black really made his eyes pop and gave a good tone to his skin. He had never worn this much black in his life. "I look hot." He said, admiring his reflection.

Santana stood next to him, smiling wickedly. "Hummel won't be able to keep his hands off you. Smythe won't stand a chance." She slapped him on the butt. "Go get 'em, Hobbit."

He paused before leaving the bathroom. He looked back over his shoulder, giving her a soft smile. "Thanks, Santana."

She chuckled. "Just don't go around telling everyone that I helped you. I don't want people flocking to me for advice. Not my thing." With a wink, she pointed at the door. "Now get your sweet ass out there and tell that string bean he can't steal your man."

OoO

The choir room was full when he walked in. He cheered inside when he turned quite a few heads as he walked towards his boyfriend. He felt confident and powerful; like nothing could bring him down. Sebastian who? He wasn't afraid.

When he sat down next to Kurt, he pulled the boy into a kiss that lasted a little longer than usual. When it was over, Kurt looked surprised. "Looks like someone's in a good mood." He commented.

Blaine linked their hands together. "I'm always in a good mood when I see your beautiful face."

Kurt kissed his cheek. "There's the cheesy dapper boyfriend that I missed." Looking down, he took in Blaine's outfit. He scooted a little closer. "Where are the suspenders and bowties?"

Suddenly, Blaine didn't feel so confident anymore. Did Kurt not like his outfit? Maybe he really looked ridiculous and Santana had lied to him. "You don't like it?" He picked at his shirt self-consciously. Black? What was he thinking?

"I never said that!" Kurt said quickly, making Blaine look up at him. "You look…" he blushed. "You look hot." At Blaine's raised eyebrow, he hurried to explain himself. "I mean you look great all the time, but…" He ran a hand down Blaine's shirt. The curly haired boy's heart quickened. "I've never seen you in black. It looks really good."

There was a look in Kurt's eyes that Blaine didn't recognize. His eyes were taking in the outfit and his was biting his bottom lip, a cute little habit that he had when he was thinking. Blaine smirked and he leaned towards Kurt, resting their foreheads together. "You look hot too, baby. You have no idea what those jeans do to me."

Kurt hummed in response, a smile tugging at his lips. "Maybe you should show me…" he whispered, pink lips parting just slightly, tempting Blaine. The boy took the offer, moving forward just a bit to kiss his amazing boyfriend. Their lips had barely brushed when someone decided to destroy the mood.

"Looking sexy, Princess."

Kurt blushed, pulling away from Blaine and glaring at Sebastian. For one brief, crazy moment, Blaine actually considered grabbing the discarded pencil on the floor and jamming it in Sebastian's neck. _Cockblock, cockblock, you freakin cockblock! _His mind was screaming.

Sebastian only smirked at their I'm-going-to-kill-you-at-any- second expressions. He observed Blaine's attire, nodding approvingly. "Even I have to admit you look hot, Anderson. I think it's nice that you're getting all dressed up so you can look pretty when you get your ass handed to you by me."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy. "You're just jealous because Blaine looks amazing and you look like Shaggy from Scooby Doo." He kissed Blaine's lightly stubbled cheek. Blaine chuckled slightly and when Kurt wasn't looking, stuck his tongue out at the blonde. Sebastian frowned at his childish behavior.

"I don't look like Shaggy." Sebastian said defensively.

Kurt laughed. "Oh, you don't? Because what I see is a boy who is too tall, too skinny, has bad hair, and wears clothes that don't flatter him at all. He also talks to dogs. Oh wait, my bad," Kurt said, placing his fingers lightly over his mouth. "I meant the sluts he has to pay to have sex with him."

The Glee club instantly burst out into a loud chorus of, "Oh Snap!"

"Nice, Hummel!" laughed Puck, giving him a high five. The mohawked teen gave a glowering Sebastian a hard pat on the back. "You got burned by the princess, man."

But Sebastian wasn't one to be put down so easily. "You didn't seem to be complaining about how I looked when you were drooling over me in the bathroom yesterday."

"Oh please," Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes skyward. "I was just thinking about how Blaine looks so much better."

Sebastian scowled. "Hobbit does not have better abs than I do."

"Oh really?" said Blaine, taking any opportunity to show up Sebastian. He unbuttoned his shirt and flashed the whole room, taking pride in his well-muscled and sculpted body that he had Fight Club to thank for. He earned quite a few wolf whistles. "Top that, Smythe."

Sebastian took him up on his challenge, standing and taking off his shirt, presenting the Glee Club with his equally as impressive chest and stomach. "I believe I just did."

Puck wasn't having any off it. "Stand back, ladies, and I'll show you what a real man looks like." And then he proceeded to take off his tank top and reveal perfectly defined abs and a killer physique that would make any guy jealous. He flexed his guns, smirking in victory.

It soon became a competition, with a few other boys getting up to join in and show what they got. Finn was about to go to, but was stopped by a hand from Rachel. They were all thankful for that.

Kurt joined the girls, fanning his face with his hand along with the others as the boys argued about who was more ripped. A group of hot shirtless guys flexing and lifting things to prove their strength? Yes, please. He blatantly checked the guys out, not that they noticed. Gaga, Blaine's ass looked practically sinful in those jeans. He trailed his eyes up Blaine's smooth, flawless back to his board shoulders and strong arms. Muscles turned him on to no end. He just wanted to clutch those shoulders as Blaine pounded into him with his big, gorgeous cock…

He blushed at the road his mind had gone down. But now that the image was there, it wouldn't go away. He had seen Blaine's penis once. Totally on accident, of course! It was just, Blaine had this thing about not closing the door all the way when using the bathroom, and Kurt had been walking by to go to his room. He hadn't meant to peek, it just sort of happened. And ever since then he caught himself staring at Blaine's crotch in those pants he liked to wear and imagining what was underneath. It was bad of him, he knew. Blaine probably didn't do things like that.

Kurt wasn't ready for sex, but that didn't mean he couldn't think about it. He wanked to it, even. It was easy to picture these things in his head and imagine them. Yet when he was making out with Blaine, he just couldn't take it any farther, though Blaine gave very obvious hints that he wanted to. What if he messed up? He fantasized about blowing Blaine and having that huge cock in his mouth, about making Blaine come and swallowing it all down like a professional. But what if he messed up? What if he hurt Blaine and he pushed him away? What if he choked trying to deep throat him? What a way to go.

He knew Blaine was a virgin too, but Blaine watched pornos and stuff like that. He had more knowledge. Kurt had nothing to go on but Puck's stories to Finn and tips he found in girly magazines, which hardly seemed helpful.

No, it was best just to wait and not embarrass himself. Something about that outfit, though, was getting to him. Black was definitely his new favorite color.

"I know that look, boo." teased Mercedes, butting shoulders with him. "Your man looks fine today."

"I know." Kurt sighed, watching Blaine. "I wasn't even aware he owned anything that wasn't rainbow colored. Black is a really good color for him."

"So," Mercedes scooted closer, capturing his arm in hers. "Have you tapped that yet?"

"W-what?" Kurt spluttered, flushing a shade of pink. "Mercedes, that's none of your business!"

The animosity between clubs had cooled down considerably, which Kurt was thankful for. He had missed hanging out with Mercedes. Blaine was great, but sometimes he just needed to hang out with the girls. The Trouble Tones and the New Directions worked so closely now that they were practically one group again. They used the same choir room and did the same activities. The only thing different was that the Trouble Tones would go off to practice their own music sometimes. It had turned into friendly competition rather than 'We're going to tear you to shreds' competition. And Kurt was sure when the New Directions won sectionals that the Trouble Tones would join up with them again. It was really only a matter of time.

Mercedes shrugged. "Kurt, you can't blame me for asking about you two. Sometimes I worry about you. You have that fine piece of man all to yourself and you still haven't done anything?"

"We're taking it slow…"

Mercedes made a disbelieving noise, but dropped the subject. Her eyes landed on Sebastian. "New kid looks good too."

"It's hard to see through the fog of absolute assholeness. His personality cancels out any good looks he might have."

Mercedes nodded. "Me and him are going to have a little chat real soon about him backing off of you." She glanced at Kurt. "But don't it make you feel sorta special that he wants you so badly?"

"I have Blaine to make me feel special. I don't need anyone else. Besides," Kurt watched as Blaine and Sebastian got into yet another fight. "I don't like how he makes Blaine act."

Of course Mr. Schue had to enter the room and ruin all the fun. "Alright, guys, please put your shirts back on and have a seat." The boys did as they were told with much grumbling. "I believe we have a little competition today. Blaine, Sebastian, which one of you boys want to go first?"

Rachel stood up and everybody groaned. "But Mr. Schue, I was already planning to sing a solo today, and while I respect their talents, I really think…" Santana grabbed her by her animal sweater and yanked her back down.

"I worked too damn hard for this, Berry, and you're not going to screw it up. So sit down and shut it." Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Santana's look of doom made her stop. She crossed her arms and glowered in her seat.

"I'll go first." Sebastian volunteered. He moved to the front of the room and Mike Chang got up and joined him. "This song, as always, is dedicated to the lovely Kurt Hummel." Sebastian winked at Kurt. "I hope you choose the most talented singer as the winner, and that you don't judge on how much furniture we jump on."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand before he jumped up. He placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, allowing Blaine to run his fingers through his hair. It felt really nice and distracted Blaine, so he didn't mind that it was messing up his hair.

The music started.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

The Glee clubbers loved this song. Half of them were on their feet after just the first verse, getting up to dance.

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

The song really worked for Sebastian's voice and his dance moves were rather impressive. Despite this, Kurt still had full faith that Blaine was about to show the smirking teen up.

The rest of the song consisted of exciting dance moves, an amazing vocal range, and Sebastian getting way too close to Kurt for comfort. It ended with Sebastian spinning on his heel and the others breaking out into applause. He gave an over exaggerated bow, grinning like he had the whole thing in the bag. He chose to sit right behind the couple. "Did you like the show, Princess?"

"I'll like Blaine's better." Kurt replied smoothly. He kissed Blaine on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "You're going to kill this, baby."

Blaine didn't need any assurance. He had this in the bag. Santana gave him a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, Blaine gestured to the band to start the music. He knew this song. He could do this.

_Hey baby won't you look my way_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I found out that everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

Seeing Kurt's face light up was worth the fear, the worry, and the stress. He knew Kurt _adored _this song. He liked it as well. It was a very fun song. If he had still been in the Warblers, they would have sung this song again and again.

Blaine jumped up on the bleachers, singing his heart out.

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back_

He danced around like a little kid, losing himself in the music and the small smile on Kurt's face. Sebastian wasn't even a factor. He went up to Kurt, grabbing his hands and pulling him up.

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

_Too much could be an overdose_

_All this trash talk make me itchin_

_Oh my my sugar_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, too much_

Kurt laughed at his ridiculous boyfriend as he was pulled around the room.

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back_

_Never thought I'd live_

_To see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

Kurt was pulled right against Blaine's chest, held tightly by strong arms.

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

"You're crazy." Kurt giggled as he was deposited back in his seat. Blaine grinned at him then twirled away.

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks...back_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks...back_

More applause. Blaine had the widest grin on his face as he caught his breath. While the outfit looked nice, it was not made for dancing.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sebastian dug his fingers into Blaine's shirt painfully. "Don't get so cocky yet, Anderson. We're not done yet. Did you get my text last night?"

The fire alarm went off before Blaine could answer. The club instantly scattered in every direction, leaving Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, and Mr. Schue in the room. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him along after him. "Hurry up, Blaine, before they turn on the water!"

They ran down the hall, hand in hand, trying to get outside before the overhead sprinklers went on. What they didn't realize was that this was pointless, which they soon found out when they ran outside and into the pouring rain. Kurt squealed as he was drenched from head to toe. Laughing hysterically, Blaine scooped Kurt into his arms and high tailed it to Kurt's car.

They soon found themselves in the back seat, Kurt shivering in Blaine's arms. "My clothes are ruined!" Kurt whined, burying his face in Blaine's chest.

"Honey, I think you're over reacting."

Kurt peeked up at him with his adorable blue eyes, a little pout on his face. "Am not! And your clothes are probably ruined too." He put his hand over Blaine's heart, feeling the fabric. "I really like this outfit."

Blaine kissed Kurt's nose. "How much do you like it?"

Kurt's fingers slowly drug down Blaine's shirt, stopping on his thigh. Blaine couldn't even blink before Kurt was on him, hands tangled in curly hair and kissing him breathless. He forced his tongue past chapped lips and fought Blaine's tongue into submission. Blaine fell back onto the car seat so he was lying down and Kurt was on top of him.

A buckle was digging into his butt, but he couldn't care less. Kurt was kissing him like he never had before. Blaine had one hand in Kurt's hair and the other one on his lower back. Surprising him, Kurt reached back and grabbed Blaine's hand, sliding it down until it landed on that pert, bubbly ass. Blaine moaned loudly, kneading that lovely butt in his hands, tracing the curve of it.

Kurt attached his mouth to Blaine's neck, sucking and biting. His fingers scrambled at the buttons of Blaine's shirt, trying desperately to get it open. Blaine didn't know what to do with himself, so he just lay there and let Kurt do whatever he wanted, moaning and panting like mad.

Finally the final button was undone and Kurt threw open the shirt, immediately latching on to a cinnamon colored nipple. Blaine had never thought his nipples were sensitive, but with Kurt's pink tongue licking and nipping at them, he was rock hard in a matter of seconds.

Where the hell had his blushing baby penguin boyfriend gone? Not that he was complaining.

But he felt kind of useless just lying there, so he waited till Kurt had stopped to flip them over and take off Kurt's shirt. Well, it was more like shirts. He got increasingly frustrated as layer after layer came off. When he was finally staring at Kurt's perfect pale chest, his eyes darkened. Following Kurt's example, he took one of Kurt's tiny pink nipples into his mouth while his hand tortured the other. The sounds spilling from his boyfriend's mouth were the hottest noises he had ever heard. Deep moans, high keening, and tiny little whimpers made Blaine damn near come his pants.

Blaine had just thrust his hips down, hoping to get a sort of grinding motion going when Kurt's phone went off. They ignored it at first, hoping the person would just go away, but then it rang a second time. Then a third time. By the fourth, Kurt had sat up and dug it out of his pocket. "Oh crap, it's my dad."

Blaine backed away to the other side of the car, horny and a little bit pissed. He liked Burt a lot, but right now he hated the man. He desperately wanted to jerk off. His hard on was straining against the zipper of his now too tight pants and it was _killing him. _He couldn't very well jerk off in front of Kurt, though. And he knew that they wouldn't resume what they had been doing once the phone call was done. The mood was ruined and Kurt was already blushing furiously, trying to explain to his dad why he was so out of breath.

It turned out that Burt needed help at the shop because one of the employees was sick. That meant they would have to say good bye. Kurt helped him put his shirt back on and gave him a big kiss, promising they would have a Disney marathon the next day, before kicking Blaine out of his car. He blew Blaine a kiss and drove away, leaving his boyfriend half hard and pouting with his hair in a mess in the pouring rain. He knew Kurt loved his dad. He constantly worried about Burt's health and stress level. But that didn't make him feel any less sad as he trudged back to his own car to wank and pray that tomorrow would come very, very soon.

OoO

"Shit!"

Sebastian kicked his stupid motorcycle for the tenth time, swearing up a storm. The damn thing wouldn't start no matter what he tried. He was getting drenched from the rain and more pissed every second. He had a very strong feeling that somebody had messed with his motorcycle and if he found out who, they were going to pay. He had one of the most expensive motorcycles on the market. It didn't just break down for no good reason.

He was already pissed for being shown up by Anderson. The hobbit did look good in the outfit. Nowhere near Sebastian's standards, but still hot. He had seen Kurt looking at Blaine with the hottest look on his face. He could only imagine what dirty thoughts were going through that pretty little head. Oh, Kurt may act like a little blushing angel in public, but it was always those kinds that were the kinkiest people you would ever meet.

Blaine's performance was impressive, but nowhere near as good as his. But of course Blaine was adorable and cute, so everybody loved him. It was ridiculous. Damn Anderson got to have Kurt kiss him and touch him. Lucky bastard.

Kurt needed a real guy. Not a two foot tall midget dapper boy who has a temper shorter than his height. He needed a man who would be able to please him and let him know he is sexy. Someone to take him through the ropes of sex and show him how good it could feel. A beautiful body like Kurt's should be treasured, pleasured, and handled right. With all his experience, Sebastian would be perfect for the job. He had dealt with virgins before, so he knew to be gentle, to have enough self-control to make sure the other person was prepared fully. He could make a virgin scream out in pleasure like a porn star with just a few touches. Virgins were precious things. Especially virgins as stunning as Kurt. His first time shouldn't be awkward or painful. It should be beyond pleasurable. Every touch should set his skin on fire and make him beg for more. With all the new sensations they get bombarded with and their exquisite innocence, you had to have a steady hand to guide them through it.

Anderson was just going to fuck the whole thing up for Kurt.

He realized soon enough that no matter how much he kicked it, his motorcycle was not going to start. He pulled out his phone to find the nearest repair shop. A quick Google search later had Sebastian grinning like a loon. The company name, 'Hummel's tires and lube' stared up at him from the screen of his phone.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "This is just too easy."

**Songs:**

**Moves like Jagger – Maroon Five**

**Everybody Talks – Neon Trees (Awesome song, go have a listen)**

**Remember to review! More Klaine kisses next chapter if you do! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's time for another chapter!:) I know, I'm amazing, please hold your appulase.**

**Anyway, some of you are going to love me for this chapter and some of you are going to hate me. For my Kurbastian fans, in this chapter Sebastian has a dream. And I think you know what kind of dream ;)**

**I have to warn you guys that this chapter has some heavy language, so be aware. If you don't want to read the sex scene, I have it clearly marked so just skip over it. Though I have no idea why you would want to. Even Klaine fans could pretend it's Blaine or something.**

**Also, it is VERY important that you guys read the authors notes at the end of the chapter. There is some important stuff there.**

**Keep sending in those LGBT stories and review, review, review! And vote in the poll, of course:)**

Burt Hummel's loud, booming laughter echoed through the auto shop, causing his son to jump in surprise and drop the wrench he had been using on his stomach. Mumbling profanities, Kurt slid out from under the car he was currently on, rubbing his stomach. What the hell was his dad laughing at? Shouldn't he be working on a car right now? Last time he had checked they still had two more to go.

Kurt got to his feet, stretching his sore arms while heading towards the front desk. He was covered in grease and in ugly coveralls, yet he had never felt calmer. Working on cars always relaxed him. There was nothing more therapeutic than working on an engine and ordering people around. When he wasn't working, he loved talking to the guys who worked there about everything under the sun. But when he was under the hood, that all went away and he turned from one of the guys into the bosses' son.

"Dad, what are you doing? We close soon and…" He trailed off as he rounded the corner and took in the scene before him. Leaning against the front desk, talking animatedly with his dad and Finn, was Sebastian Smythe. The boy was drenched from head to toe, his hair plastered to his forehead and a towel wrapped around his chest. He was telling a joke.

"And then he said, 'Maybe, but I don't think I can fit another roll up my ass!'"

Finn and his dad burst into hysterical laughter, Burt clutching at his sides. "Kid, you're too much." He chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. He noticed Kurt standing in the doorway, looking horrified. "Kurt, I was just talking to your friend Sebastian here. Great kid. Tells some of the best jokes I've ever heard."

"Sebastian…" Kurt said with a tight smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Kurt," Sebastian nodded in greeting, smirk sliding in place. "My bike broke down at school. I had to push it all the way here. It's so lucky your dad owns a repair shop so close by."

"Yes…very lucky." Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. He knew the boy was full of crap. There was a motorcycle shop way closer to school. They could have easily fixed it for him, no problem. But no. Sebastian saw this as an opportunity to get under his skin and on his nerves.

Burt clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You think you can take this one? I got a lot of cars to take care of."

Kurt shook his head quickly. "I would love to dad, really, but I'm working on Mr. Grayson's car and I can't…"

"Don't worry about that." His dad waved his hand, dismissing his words and cutting him off. "Mike can get it. It should be a quick fix, then you can head in."

Kurt sighed in defeat. "Fine," he forced out through gritted teeth. He would just fix the motorcycle and then leave. Simple as that. Sebastian couldn't try anything with all the workers around. And while Burt would probably get his shotgun out if Kurt told him what Sebastian had done, he didn't want to worry his dad. He was under enough stress already because a customer was thinking of suing them over what they claimed was a half assed repair job. It was ridiculous, of course, but lawyers would take any case, so they had reason to worry.

He followed Sebastian over to the motorcycle and immediately got to work. He found the problem quickly. Somebody had definitely tampered with Sebastian's bike. "Somebody has it out for you." He called over his shoulder as he pulled his purple tool box towards him. They had done some damage.

He heard Sebastian's laugh. "I was pissed at first, but I got over it."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have been able to see you get all down and dirty. Only you could make coveralls look sexy."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Gaga, you're such a perv…" he mumbled under his breath.

"The very best."

Kurt was allowed to work in silence for a while, which he was thankful for. There was no doubt in his mind that Sebastian was checking out his ass, but he didn't care. He was just staring at what he would never have or touch. Only Blaine could do that. As Kurt's hands went through the motions fixing the bike, Kurt allowed his mind to wander to the make out session he had earlier. He didn't know what had possessed him in that instant. It's just…Blaine looked so good in that outfit. Something inside of him had snapped and next thing he knew he was on top of Blaine, kissing his boyfriend senseless with Blaine's hands squeezing his butt. If his dad hadn't called, he probably would have gone farther than that. It had just felt so good.

"So did Blaine get any action after Glee club?"

Kurt nearly hurt himself again in his surprise. He blushed fiercely and hid his face in his work. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I saw you staring at hobbit's ass the whole time he was dancing around. So I'm just asking if you did anything about it."

Kurt cleared his throat professionally and looked over his shoulder at the smoldering gaze Sebastian was sending his way. "Why do you even care? Doesn't the idea of Blaine and I doing anything make you want to puke your blackened little heart out?"

"Sex is sex, Princess. I don't object to you and the hobbit doing anything. It'll just make you realize he can never please you and will ultimately lead you into my more than capable arms."

Scoffing, Kurt went back to the bike. "In your dreams, Sebastian."

"Every night, Princess."

Kurt chose to ignore him for the rest of their time together.

Sebastian was enjoying the simply fantastic view of Kurt's ass in those overalls when his phone rang. When he checked who it was, he groaned. His dad. Shit, he had to take this call or else his dad was going to explode. This had to be about something bad. His dad never called.

Reluctantly he answered the phone. "What do you want?" he said none too kindly. There was no use being nice to his dad. It was about as pointless as trying to talk a grizzly bear out of mauling you.

"Get your ass back to your house right now. You need to watch your sister tonight."

This wasn't uncommon. While his sister Lily spent most of her time with their grandparents since their parents were always working, occasionally his mom would have to look after her. Which really meant that she would spend two seconds with her daughter before handing the girl over to Sebastian.

"I can't, dad, my bike broke down and I'm getting it fixed." He stilled himself for the explosion.

He wasn't disappointed. "What do you mean your bike broke? Do you know how much that damn thing cost? You stupid, ungrateful little faggot. You fucking screw everything up. I'm not paying for that fucking thing to get fixed, Sebastian. And I don't care if you have to walk your sorry ass the whole way, if you're not hear in the next ten minutes I'll take out every second that you're late on your disgusting faggot face."

"I love you too, dad." Sebastian ended the call and ran a hand over his face. How the hell was he going to get back home in less than ten minutes with his bike? He peeked through his fingers at Kurt, who was acting like he hadn't just been listening in on his conversation. "Hey, Princess, do you think you can give me a ride home?"

"This isn't a cab service. Besides, I should be finished with your bike soon."

"Kurt," Sebastian waited until the boy looked at him. "If I don't get home soon I'm going to be in big trouble. I'll pick up my bike tomorrow, just please help me out."

Kurt sighed. He gently put his tools away and got to his feet. "You owe me." He mumbled while snatching up his car keys and going to inform his father where he heading.

Soon after they were in Kurt's car with Sebastian giving quick instructions. While normally he would be using this opportunity to tease Kurt relentlessly, Sebastian remained stone silent the whole ride. Every conversation he had with his dad ended with him having a black eye and his dad storming off pissed. He wasn't looking forward to it. Even if he did arrive on time his dad would probably say something that would make him mad and they would fight. If they weren't fighting they weren't talking at all.

When they pulled up outside of the house his dad was waiting on the front steps, an angry look on his face. Before Sebastian could open the door and leave, he felt a soft hand on his arm. He could feel Kurt's concerned gaze on the back of his head. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sebastian captured the hand and brought it to his lips so he could place a small kiss on the skin. Kurt quickly pulled it away with an angry huff. "I'll be fine, Princess. Don't you worry your pretty little head about me."

He bid Kurt farewell and walked calmly into his house. His dad slammed the door shut the second he was all the way through. "Who the fuck was that?" His dad hissed, pointing at the door.

Sebastian perched himself on the edge of the couch and slipped his cool mask into place. "I don't think the door has a name, dad." He knew annoying the man was never a good idea, but sometimes he just couldn't help himself.

"Don't be a smartass, Sebastian, who was the little faggot in the car?"

"Why do you care? What, your little homophobic brain can't handle two gays in the same area?"

"Don't push me, boy." Mr. Smythe threatened. "I don't give a shit if you _think _you're gay, but I don't want you hanging around little cock suckers like him. Soon you'll get over this crap and I don't want those fucking faggots still chasing after you. That boy can take his little slut ass and find someone else to fuck him."

Sebastian's eyes went dark and he scowled. He wasn't going to let anyone talk shit about Kurt. Not while he was here. "Kurt is not a slut." He forced through gritted teeth. "He's the kindest, smartest, and most beautiful person I have ever met."

"You expect me to believe that the little faggot doesn't get his ass fucked every fucking day like the disgusting, filthy, ugly _faggot _he is." He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, ignoring Sebastian's murderous gaze. "Sinful cocksuckers like him deserve to die."

Sebastian pushed himself to his feet, storming over to his dad and getting right in his face, hands clenched tightly at his sides. "Then you must think I deserve to die too. Because you know what, dad, I fucking love sucking cock and I've taken it up the ass more than once. You know why? Because I'm gay. I love tight asses and big, fat cocks. It feels fucking amazing. I'll never stare at boobs or fuck a pussy. I'm gay and I don't give a damn whether you like it or not. Nothing you can say or do to me that will stop me from thinking that Kurt is a hot little piece of ass and if I got the chance to have sex with him I would be in heaven."

His dad's light green eyes were narrowed and his face was red. Sebastian plowed on regardless. He already knew what was going to happen. He might as well voice his two cents before his dad silenced him. "I think the real reason you are so angry with me being gay is because I get more action than you ever did! Mom's not going to touch you anymore. The only sex you get is from people you have to pay to touch you. So how dare you call Kurt a slut when you have to pay fifty bucks for a whore to even give you a fucking hand job! Even if Kurt's gay, he's five times the man you'll ever be you worthless piece of shit!"

When his father finally left, Sebastian was on the floor, clutching at his slowly bruising sides and holding a towel to his split lip, staining it red. He had nobody to blame but himself. He had pushed his dad too far and the man had retaliated. The punches hurt, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

The only part of his mother he saw was her perfectly manicured hand pushing Lily inside of the house and shutting the door.

His little sister, who was no more than five, immediately ran over to him, curls bouncing wildly around on her head. Her huge emerald greens eyes shined with excitement. He caught her as she flung herself into his arms. "Sebbie, I missed you so much!"

Sebastian chuckled and placed his face in her sweet strawberry smelling hair, wrapping her in a hug even through it made his sides ache. "I missed you too, Lily Bear."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She caught sight of the split lip and bruises on his face, frowning. "What happened, Sebbie? How you got hurt?"

Of course Sebastian couldn't tell her the truth. She wouldn't understand and it would only upset her. He always came up with some story that explained his injuries, and this time wasn't any different. "Well you see, Lily, when I came home I found out there was a troll in my house!"

Her eyes widened. "A troll?"

"Yeah," Sebastian continued, gesturing his hands dramatically. "He was about ten feet tall. Ugly, stinky, and dirty. And he told me that he was going to sleep in your room! And I told him that there was no way I was letting him make your bed all smelly and dirty. That he was too big for a little girl's room. He was angry so he said he was going to take Mr. Rabbit. So I had to save him from the evil troll. I got a little hurt, but I scared off the troll. He won't be coming back any time soon."

Lily grinned widely and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek. "You're so brave, Sebbie!"

"All for you." He scooped the giggling little girl into his arms and carried her into the kitchen. Lily was looking at him excitedly, shifting from side to side and beaming from her seat on the counter. She knew that when she was with Sebastian she got spoiled rotten. She ate junk food and watched whatever she felt like. Sebastian always got shit for it from his mom, but he didn't care. He loved his little sister and hardly got to see her. If she wanted ice cream for dinner, he'd break out the rocky road and whipped cream faster than you could blink.

Today, though, he was going to make one of her favorites. The ingredients were laid out in a neat row before him. Marshmallow fluff, Nutella, and a loaf of white bread. It was unhealthy as anything and could rot your teeth with one bite, but Sebastian made two of them with a side of chips. He took a seat on the couch, Lily nestled comfortably in his lap, and turned on Spongebob Squarepants.

They watched the show for hours until Lily eventually fell asleep against his chest, her small hand clutching at his shirt and her mouth creating a small stain of drool. He turned off the TV and carried her carefully into her room. Despite his attempts to get Lily into bed without waking the child, her huge eyes fluttered open just as he placed her head on the pillow.

She smiled sleepily up at him. "You're supposed to be asleep, silly." Sebastian said, brushing a stray curl out of her face.

"I wanna ask you something." She mumbled.

"What do you want to ask?"

She pointed to the princess poster above her bed. Sebastian had been sure when he moved in to use some money to decorate a room for Lily. Sure, he had to give up some of the stuff he wanted in his room, but it had all been worth it. The look on his sister's face when she first saw this room was priceless. Painted purple, filled with stuffed animals, dresses in the closet, and princess posters plastered on the walls. Every five year old girl's dream land. He had even nearly broken his neck sticking those glow in the dark stickers to the ceiling. The things he did for his sister.

"Did you find your princess yet, Sebbie?"

It was an innocent question; one that Sebastian had no problem answering. Lily asked it every time she called, and Sebastian always had to tell her no, but he was hoping to soon. He pulled out his phone and went to Kurt's Facebook page. He had an amazing profile picture; beautiful and Blaine free. He made it larger and showed it to the little girl. "I want him to be my princess. I'm not having much luck so far."

"He's pretty." She patted the side of his face halfheartedly. "You're so brave, Sebbie, I bet you'll have your prince so fast! And then you gave go live in a castle and ride unicorns!"

"Exactly." Sebastian kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep you ridiculous child."

Lily stuck her tongue before doing as she was told and closing her eyes.

Sebastian retreated to his room where he decided that going to bed wouldn't exactly hurt him either. He would have to wake up early to get his bike back. He threw himself down on the bed after changing into some sweatpants, letting out a content sigh as he sunk into the sheets. He glanced at the picture that was still on his phone. The image of Kurt, a little stain of grease on his porcelain cheek, in those impossibly sexy overalls popped into his head. God, how was it possible for someone to make such a horrid piece of clothing look totally amazing? The way the material clung tightly to his ass, showing off his plump, pushed up bum. The drool worthy way he…

_Okay, bad thoughts._ Sebastian scolded himself. _Your little sister is in the next room._ _You can't jerk off._

He closed his eyes tightly and willed sleep to come, the image of Kurt fresh in his mind.

~ Dream Sequence ~

His hands ghosted over a pale, smooth chest, snow white expect for the pink blush that spread across it. Two tiny pink nipples were hardened little nubs by now, so sensitive to the touch. Every time his fingers brushed across them he was rewarded by breathy little gasps and whimpers from the boy beneath him.

He drew his little lover into a deep kiss, gently coaxing the boy's tongue into a small battle. Sebastian gently fought Kurt into submission. The pale boy was so inexperienced. Every one of his touches made him moan and writhe beneath him. It was incredible.

While he kissed Kurt, his hand trailed down the taunt stomach and to the waistband of tight black boxers. His little lover immediately tensed and broke the kiss. His face was bright red and his eyes were glassy with pleasure. But past that Sebastian could see the fear in Kurt's eyes.

He removed his hand and instead cupped Kurt's face, making the boy look into his eyes. "Baby, we don't have to do this." Sebastian whispered, stroking the smooth skin beneath his thumb. "I can wait as long as you need."

Kurt shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I…I want to do this with you, Seb, I really do. I'm…just scared…" He averted his eyes quickly.

"Baby, I would never hurt you. There is nothing to be scared of. I'll be so gentle. It'll feel so good, Kurt, I promise you. I want to make love to you. This isn't fucking. I will do everything in my ability to make sure you are comfortable, happy, and pleasured. This isn't about me. I don't want your first time to be bad. I understand if you want to wait."

Long arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. Even after all this time Kurt's kisses still managed to turn him into a pile of goo. Hot breath hit his ear as his boyfriend spoke. "I want you, Seb. Really badly. I know you'll take care of me. I-I love you."

Sebastian looked down into Kurt's beautiful eyes, smiling. "I love you, too. So much."

"Can…" Kurt blushed deeper and trailed off for a moment.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you take off your boxers first?" He asked innocently, gaze briefly flickering down to the bulge in Sebastian's underwear.

Sebastian chuckled. "Of course." With absolutely no hesitation, Sebastian stripped himself completely nude. Though he tried to fight it, Kurt's was soon flat out staring at Sebastian's cock. Shakily, Kurt reached out and wrapped his hand around it.

Sebastian let out a loud moan. They feel of Kurt's smooth, pianist like fingers gently stroking his cock as indescribable. And while he wanted to lay there and let Kurt do that forever, this wasn't about him. Tonight was about Kurt.

So he removed Kurt's hand and laid it down on the mattress. "Like what you see?"

Kurt caught his gaze, a teasing smile on his lips. "Maybe…" he said coltishly, running a hand along Sebastian's board shoulders.

The bigger boy hummed, dragging a finger down the smaller's body, again stopping at the waistband. "I guarantee you'll love it after tonight."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow at him. "You so sure about that?"

"I promise you." A quick peck was delivered to Kurt's pouty, kiss reddened lips. "Now, can I be granted permission to see my boyfriend in all his wonderful glory?" he asked, toying with the elastic.

It took a moment, but slowly Kurt nodded. Sebastian rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's hips, taking in the sight of Kurt's cock straining against the fabric, fighting to get free. A small dark spot had appeared, precome having stained it. Delicately, so as not to frighten his little lover, Sebastian slid the underwear down Kurt's hips, over his erection, and off of his legs.

Automatically, Kurt's hands moved to cover his cock. He turned his head to the side, eyes downcast, biting his lip. "Baby, why are your hiding? I want to see you. All of you."

"It's embarrassing." Kurt mumbled, the blush now taking up a good portion of his body.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm…I'm naked."

Sebastian shook his head fondly, capturing Kurt in a quick kiss. "You're adorable, you know." Sebastian murmured against Kurt's lips. "Kurt, I love you. Every single inch of you. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

He took Kurt's hands and removed them from where they rested. He was finally gifted the sight of Kurt's cock. It was perfect. Not too large, but by no means small. Pale like the rest of his body, poking out from a patch of neatly trimmed hair. It was flushed pink, precome beading at the tip. He always knew Kurt would have a pretty cock.

He must have stared too long, because tears welled up in those perfect blue eyes and Kurt tried to close his legs. Sebastian hastened to assure him that he was gorgeous and had nothing to be ashamed of.

Sebastian took a moment to take in the situation. He had Kurt, the most incredible boy he had ever met, on his bed, ready to have sex. It was something he'd wanted since the moment he laid eyes on Kurt. Kurt's beautiful pale body was all laid out before him, spread out in complete trust. His blue eyes shined with so much love and lust. It was amazing.

He slid down Kurt's body until he was staring at the prettiest cock he had ever seen. He pressed a kiss to the head, feeling Kurt shiver beneath him. He was again reminded of how inexperienced the boy was. He smirked as he thought of how much pleasure he would be able to cause his boyfriend. He was a master of blowjobs, something Kurt was going to learn really soon.

Starting out with tiny licks and gentle sucks, Sebastian managed to turn innocent, angelic Kurt into a mewling, moaning, lust fueled mess. Kurt's fingers dug into his hair, tugging harshly. When Kurt bucked his hips up, Sebastian didn't stop him. He deep throated Kurt and swallowed around his cock.

He loved the taste of Kurt, the feel of him on his tongue. He had given tons of blowjobs before, more than he could count, but this one felt better. When he tongued at the silt and Kurt literally howled, he felt a deep sense of satisfaction. Seeing normally put together Kurt all flushed and disheveled turned him on to no end. He traced a vein down the side and sucked hard.

It was too much for Kurt. Without any warning, he exploded down Sebastian's throat, screaming and shivering from the intensity. Sebastian sucked down it all down happily, not letting a drop be spilt.

Kurt had his eyes closed and was breathing hard. Sebastian pressed a kiss to each eyelid and trailed them down his jaw. "Oh gaga, Sebastian…that was…amazing." His eyes fluttered open and he looked down to Sebastian's hard on. "Do…do you want me to…"

Sebastian hushed him with a finger to his lips. "This is about you, Kurt. Don't worry about me."

"But I want you to feel good to."

"I do feel good. When we make love, we'll both feel amazing."

He pulled Kurt into his arms and just held him for a while, giving Kurt time to rest before they continued. His hand lazily rubbed up and down Kurt's back. Nimble fingers gently carded through his hair, relaxing him. He knew that his boyfriend needed this moment of peace. He wanted Kurt to be comfortable and happy through this whole experience. If Kurt wasn't happy and pleasured, then he wouldn't be. He didn't mind lying next to Kurt, feeling the silky soft skin against his own. It just gave him time to memorize every bit of Kurt's body, and suck a few hickeys into the flawless skin.

Eventually, Kurt looked into his eyes with a small smile. "I'm ready."

They kissed for a moment, deep and passionate. "I love you. So much, Kurt."

"I love you, too."

Kurt eased his legs apart, exposing his hole to Sebastian. It was small – _tiny, _in fact – and pink. Like a small rose bud that had yet to bloom. A pillow was situated under his hips and head to make him comfortable. With hands nearly shaking from excitement, Sebastian grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube they had placed on the bedside table. He wet his fingers with a generous amount of lube and gently traced Kurt's hole.

When the first finger was slipped in, Kurt let out a pained little gasp. Sebastian instantly claimed Kurt's lips, pulling into a powerful kiss, distracting him from the uncomfortable feeling. It was a slow process. He moved his finger in and out, growing even harder at the tightness of Kurt. One turned into two. Sebastian played with Kurt's balls and stroked his cock while he kissed him, using every technique he knew to make sure Kurt felt no pain. When Kurt told him to stop for a bit he did. He was patient. Calm.

He ignored his aching hard on in favor of making sure Kurt was okay with everything going on. He knew what had to be done. His first time had been painful and disappointing. He didn't want that for Kurt. This night should be beyond pleasurable and perfect.

He fond Kurt's prostate with ease and reveled in the moans of indescribable pleasure that poured from that pink mouth. Kurt clutched at his shoulders, nearly screaming out as Sebastian tortured that bundle of nerves with three fingers. Very soon he was begging. "Seb…Sebastian! Please…please – ah! - do it! Oh god, please! I…ohhh…want you!"

Most guys would have pulled out their fingers and did as Kurt requested, but Sebastian knew better. Kurt wasn't stretched enough yet. So despite the boy's whining and pleading, Sebastian continued until he was absolute sure that Kurt was well prepared.

He moved to lube up his cock, but Kurt stopped him, claiming he wanted to do it. He lathered his hand in lube and gently coated Sebastian's cock until it was ready. After applying the condom, he laid back on the pillows, spreading his legs for Sebastian. Sebastian kissed Kurt deeply, battling their tongues while he gently pushed inside. No matter how much he prepared Kurt, there would still be a bit of pain. He stroked Kurt's cock as he moved in slowly, oh so slowly. It took every single amount of willpower he had not to thrust forward. Kurt was so hot, tight, and fucking wonderful.

He moved in a little, and then paused for a time, letting Kurt get used to the feeling of getting full. He nearly came when Kurt wiggled his hips, causing the most pleasurable friction on his cock. It was hard, but he remained still. After five more pauses, he was fully seated in that delicious tunnel of pleasure, panting and struggling not to fuck the beautiful boy underneath him into the mattress. His hair hung in his face, sweaty and tangled from their earlier make out session. His green eyes glowed with lust and love.

Kurt's eyes were screwed tight, hands fisting the white sheets between his fingers. Sebastian shakily stroked the side of his face. "Baby…Baby, you need to relax…just relax. I've got you."

It took a few strokes and a handful of kisses from Sebastian to get Kurt to finally relax. He gave the signal that Sebastian could move. He pulled out, moaning loudly at the wonderful drag of Kurt's walls against his cock, and then thrust forward. As he had done this many times before, he hit Kurt's prostate with pinpoint accuracy.

Everything after that were hard thrusts, loud moaning, and Kurt clawing at his back. They moved together like they had been doing this for years. It was perfect. Sebastian pounded in quickly, sweat slicking between their bodies and making it all the easier. Kurt forced his hips onto Sebastian's cock, mewling and screaming. The faces and noises Kurt made were the sexiest things ever. It was a hundred times better than anything Sebastian could have ever imagined.

He was close. So very, very close. Kurt's walls clenched around him, so easily drawing him in and so reluctant to let him go. On the brink of orgasm, he heard Kurt say, "Sebbie…Sebbie wake up. Wake up, Sebbie."

Despite Kurt's confusing words, Sebastian continued the in-out motion, racing towards completion. He grabbed Kurt's cock and licked Kurt's nipples, wanting to come with his little lover. He was almost there, so close with Kurt right behind him, when everything went black.

~ Dream Sequence over ~

He sat up quickly in his bed, still panting and feeling like he had run a marathon. He could feel his still hard erection rubbing against his blanket and realized it had all been a dream. Disappointed and horny, Sebastian fell back onto the mattress, slipping his hand under the covers to finish himself off with images of naked Kurt.

He had just wrapped a hand around his dick when he realized his sister was in the room. Like he had been burned, he removed his hand and a blush lit up his face. He had nearly jerked off it front of his five year old sister!

"Lily…what…what are you doing here?" He asked, stumbling over his words. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I had a scary dream and I want to sleep with you so the monsters can't get me."

Sebastian thought up every boner killing thought he could possibly imagine. His parents having sex, dead puppies, naked old people, anything. What eventually worked was the image of Blaine doing what he had just done to Kurt in the dream. That was a disturbing thought.

He lifted up the covers and let his sister slip in along with her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Rabbit, who was essentially a bunny with a top hat. She cuddled close to him and placed her curly haired head on his chest. "Were you having a scary dream too, Sebbie? I heard you moaning and yelling in my room. Whose Kurt? Is he your princess? Were you protecting him from evil monseters?"

"Yeah…" mumbled Sebastian, blushing even further. "Fighting off monsters…"

"That's cuz you're so brave, Sebbie." She kissed his chin. "I bet Kurt likes you loads!"

Sebastian tried not to feel too disappointed when he remembered what Kurt actually thought of him. "Go to sleep, Lily Bear. We'll go to the movies tomorrow, okay?"

Lily kissed him once more before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.

Sebastian sighed. Knowing he had to get up early, he relaxed into the pillows and shut his eyes promising himself that one day, he would make that dream a reality.

**I hoped you all liked this chapter. Klaine fans probably hate me, but don't worry, there will be fluffy Klaine times next chapter:) To Kurbastian fans, there you go:D Sexy times!**

**I want to thank SweetScarlett97 for telling people about my story and poll on Tumblr. At least, I hope I am thanking the right person:) Anyway, thanks a bunch. I appreciate any of my fans who spread word of my story around to different sites. I've been trying to post this story on other sites, but the only one that's been worth anything so far is ScarvesandCoffee. All the other sites suck.**

**All smut writers, read below:**

**Okay, my fans, I am looking for one of you, yes you, to help me out. I am looking for a smut writer. I personally think I am garbage at writing it, and I feel all weird when I do, so I am looking for another writer to help me out. What will happen, if you choose to accept, is that when I need a smutty scene written I will turn to that writer to help me out. I will of course mention their name and give them the credit for writing the sexy times. If you are interested in helping me out, please private message me with a sample of your smutty writing skills and maybe why you want to do it. I will pick one of you and they shall be the winner. Maybe I'll even let the winner help me out on important story lines or even create a character or something like that. I don't know! What I do know, though, is that I need help and I am turning to you, my wonderful fans:) So pretty please help a fellow writer out?**

**The poll is still open, so don't forget to vote. Klaine is still in the lead, so yay for the Klainers! If you Kurbastian fans want to change that, vote! The power is in your hands.**

**Review and give me your suggestions you amazing people. Reviews = Love and boy kisses and unicorns!:D**

**Also, what do you guys think of my writing skills and style? **


End file.
